legend
by Jigokuno
Summary: What happens…when that persons gone forever? would she ever come back? would i be able to see her again? chap 20! R
1. prolougue

Title: legend

Authoress: megamisama-athena

Summary: it doesn't matter if you love the same guy… it doesn't matter if the person that you admire looks at someone else besides you, but what happens if you fall for the same one as that person? What happens…when that persons gone forever? "Where am I…?"

»«»«»«

Prologue:

The girl was sleeping peacefully, until her alarm clock went off, the girl groaning, hid her head under the pillows, knowing well the penguin alarm will not stop, she groggily lifted her head from, under the pillow and slapped the off button with her hand, sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, glancing down at the clock did she notice the time, eyes wide in horror, mouth opened wide…

»«»«»«

(Hallway)

"3…2…1…"

"Argh………oh my god blasé!!!! Why didn't you wake me up, now im late for archery club"

The girl was running around in sheer panic, as time was closing in for her, blasé watched the short girl run around getting dressed, wondering how she looked amazing fresh in the morning how did she do that? Blasé thinking why shouldn't she be amazingly clean and fresh in the morning, she was in fact the jewel of the family, the saint that everyone loved, blasé on the other hand was nothing compared to her, a shadow of a girl she admired all her life, someone who needed to disappear from a family who didn't notice her at all…the girl calling out her last goodbyes and kisses to her parents did she leave for school…

"Blasé what are you doing? Aren't you going to go, hurry up or your going to be late? You know im glad your big sister is not like you at all; at least she cares to leave early and go to school, what are you doing!! Stop staring at me and leave" her mother turned around and left downstairs to clean the kitchen.

" Yes mother I will soon" her voice shaking, it wasn't because of fear but hurt, her mother didn't notice the pain that flickered through her daughters eyes, but what could blasé do? She didn't want to make her mother angry as she already is, with school and all? She didn't have much choice but to take the criticism her mother was saying to her, she didn't mind, considering the fact that she got used to it, people always did that, they loved her sister more, the only reason her sister was leaving early was not because she loved school, but was only for him…a guy not only her sisters friend, but a cold bastard who never let anyone near him, however it amazed people to see him and blasé so close together, somehow a pain erupts deep inside of blasé every time the two are in sync, she doesn't know why, but every glance she gave to him, her heart fluttered and her stomach churned…the more she did this, she hated herself for feeling like this…

Not only was she in love, but it was her sisters soon to be boyfriend…she knew that because she saw pictures everywhere of him, also blasé overheard her sister talking to one of her mates about telling him today to be hers forever, blasé couldn't tell anyone how she felt not even her closest friends only because blasé knew that if she told her sister how she felt, the girl will be heartbroken, and blasé didn't want to take the risk at all, it happened before with someone else, and blasé vowed she will not let it happen again because she cared, her sister, even though she didn't get along with her that well, she protected her through tough times, she had to repay it back someway or she will regret it all her life…

»«»«»«

Oh…I hope you enjoyed this. ()

Review if ya like! Tell me what you think?

Bye bye


	2. the light

Title: legend

Authoress: megamisama-athena

Summary: it doesn't matter if you love the same guy… it doesn't matter if the person that you admire looks at someone else besides you, but what happens if you fall for the same one as that person? What happens…when that persons gone forever? "Where am I…?"

»«»«»«

Chapter 1: the light

"Meet me at school gates" the girl around 16 or so pressed the send button, walking down the street to school, she noticed it was a beautiful day, it was perfect, there was little clouds, the sun was shimmering, already hot under her school jacket. A warm breeze wisping at her hair and face, feeling relaxed under the rays of light, enjoying as much as she could, and the girl was none other than blasé, tying up her mid back length light amber brown hair into a high ponytail, leaving smooth tendrils framing her face, she had long bangs which covered her chestnut coloured eyes a bit, so no one could see, although many claim that it turns a stormy grey colour when she is angered.

However blasé doesn't believe that, she's an average girl who is not shy but temperamental you'll know why later on, she doesn't get angry on purpose, its people she dislikes that she shouts at them or beats the crap out of them, mostly boys, her height gives of an advantage since she's 5'8 that no bitches or boys which haven't yet hit their growth spurt yet, can't touch her. She's a girl who not only has not ever had a date, but also never been kissed, only because no boy will notice her, the way they do to her sister, which blasé cannot blame them at all, they only know her as megumi's little sister.

She doesn't mind, everyone in school knows about her sister, megumi saki satomi, and such a beautiful name in blasé opinion, unlike her whose names just so normal and plain, in fact she doesn't even know what her name means, who cares, blasé may sound jealous of her older sister but she wasn't, she loved her dearly, everyday without an annoying blonde who pesters her, wouldn't make her life complete, she wasn't those girls who would look at her as a slut, or a blonde ditz, in fact megumi is actually the best maths prodigy in school so far, next to some other guys, in her year. Everyone looked at her in admiration, with looks that cant be described, the same way blasé looks at her with pure love, because she was envious, what would be liked to be loved by everyone like that? Her own parents will not even look at her, not so much of a glance, she knew her parents thought of her as a burden in their family, what could she do? That's life right.

Her older brother moved away to uni, so there wasn't much of a brotherly sisterly thing going on between them at all, so she was pretty much of a third wheel. Don't get her wrong she still has her best friends, whom she loves dearly, no one can break their bond, and it was a strong relationship that makes her remember why she existed.

Her phone started vibrating, she dug into her bag and flipped it open, answering, and it was her friend Shari who spoke up.

" Hey blasé im sorry I cant make it to school, im in Maryland right now, god please forgive me, im coming back tonight, so ill meet you later is that ok?? Don't be angry"

Shari, a sweet, quiet, rebel, she is one of blasé best friend, she had the most beautiful black hair, smooth and sleek, just like a midnight waterfall down her back, and mysterious green eyes that captured the heart of an interesting male, that shari does not care about, they met when they were in kindergarten when blasé hit shari over the head with a rubber truck, there friendship grew since then on.

"Oh you nut head why are you being sorry for, and im not mad, do I sound mad to you, and yeh we'll meet at my house is that ok?" blasé tried to sound as cheerful as she can, not showing any hint of sadness in her voice.

" Oh yeh that's good I'll meet you guys there ok, and im sorry again blasé, see you ok! Bye love ya!"

Shari who noticed her friend's disappointment hanged up the phone feeling really guilty, blasé on the other hand was worried her other 2 friends will not show up, which meant lunch alone, and she did not want that. Instead whilst walking on her gaze fell on something rather odd, a cat was trying to cross the road, and a van was heading straight towards it, for some reason blasé heard a soft voice, maybe it was her imagination, but she thought she heard it from the cat, noticing a shiny bracelet with the cross sign around its slender black neck, that it was stuck, not thinking straight she decided to run ahead to catch the near flatten cat.

She ran across the road full speed, diving and grabbing the small fury body, against hers tightly, before the van hit her, she rolled onto the other side, into a bush, where she lay a few minutes before realizing that the cat was struggling to get out of her tight grip. Everything happened in a blur, there was no time to spare, and she felt really scared but relieved. Finally getting up did she let go of the cat, maybe she was still delirious or her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she swore that the cat stood up and bowed to her, handing the bracelet in her shaking hands, and leaving, the cat glanced back at the wide eyed girl once more before leavening, blasé watched the cat go, mesmerised by the bright gold coloured eyes, and small smile on the cats lips, glancing down at the bracelet in her hands, maybe she was going crazy but she felt as though the cat was searching into her soul, she somehow felt exposed, wondering were the hell did the cat come from.

She gently stood up, not noticing the fast blur that collided into her body, until she was locked into a tight hug, suffocating her.

"Oh my god!! You idiot! What's wrong with you, im so going to tell mum! You could've died by now!!!

But who cares at least your alive that's all that matters"

It was megumi, blasé was going to die, the girl may be petite but she has a killer grip, even when she's worried, she hugs hard. Without making a sound, blasé shook her head and started to struggle out of her sisters grip, when she did get the hands of her, she left, she didn't wasn't an argument now, she's already having a unusual day, why make it worse with a fight.

Megumi was steaming, why did she have a retarded sister, thinking why did she do all this crazy stuff? That's why no one speaks or goes near her, because she's so weird. Giving an angry sigh, she left in another direction for school. Blasé noticing her sister's appearance made it hard to concentrate, megumi had platinum blond curly hair, tumbling down her back, waist length, it wasn't thick but soft, like feather touching her fingertips, everyone loved it, it looked unbelievably smooth, her eyes the colour of wood violet, so mesmerizing, and exquisite, attracting many eyes of players and geeks. Megumi wasn't a slut, she was rocker chick that loved to party, she considers herself as a master at skating and dancing, that's how she impressed the cold bastard, with her smiles and happy nature.

Blasé on the other hand was the opposite, she enjoyed, watching bullies squirm in front of her, she was dangerous, she knew it, she was the weirdest amongst her peers, and a person who laughed most of the time of people's misfortunes. Blasé noticed her friends amongst a pile of students at the back, they were sitting on a table were no one even came near so, somehow blasé made sure it was there area, no one dared come near them, well to be honest no one wanted to even be near them, since well…they were delinquents who pissed many teachers and people off, which made her and friends happy. But the worst of them all has to be hikari, she may look innocent but she isn't, words that spit out of her mouth are like venom, that burns the people who come across her. Slashing through there egos badly, and then there's mai, a new kid a bit overweight, but lovable in blasé eyes,

Already an outcast hikari took the girl under her wing, and made her a worse rebel than hikari is; yet mai doesn't show that side unless the gangs persuades her. They had fun everyday doing all this, it wasn't because they were bored or anything, they did it to get noticed, so people will know who they are, there just like everybody else, their walking human beings with hearts, the group itself loved to toy with the boys the most, making them angry, it also makes them feel more in control.

Except for mai who happened to be in love with a tall red haired Russian, second in hand in the basketball team, blasé who already despise his guts to pieces has the most fun causing trouble for him the most, mai knowing well she wouldn't get noticed kept adoring him far away, causing blasé anger to rise, she hates it when one of her friends are like this, she vowed to help them no matter what, because they were a team, and never will they part.

»«»«»«

"Thank god you're here!! The only person who is not here is Shari, which is ok with me, since she's coming back today!! So how are you!!" hikari jumped up and down, before hugging her friend. Squeezing the soul out of her.

"Gee, good thanks, its only been a week we haven't seen each other, it isn't that bad is it…." Replied blasé already turning a shade of blue. Trying to get out of the death grip that she was in, mouthing a 'help' to mai. Who was already laughing her ass of? Blasé noticed mai lost some weight over the week it wasn't much, but its ok, she looked good.

"Lets make hell for the boys and those sluts!!!! Hahahahah I have a plan up me sleeve!!!"

Blasé sat down, getting a sheet of paper and a pencil. Drawing up a plan, hikari smirked giggling evilly, mai on the other hand looked even more excited, there was a gleam in her eyes, to top it off. As they were planning, someone slid opened the door, only to reveal, the basketball gays, but apparently in blasé and hikari eyes they were desperate, also a walking diseases, that spread into every girl, but their to up far their ass to even notice this. Which at the thought both the girls made disgusted faces before laughing at them.

Mai was in a daydream, gazing at the Russian with pure love, he came and sat down, right in front of her, even though she could not see but, she didn't give a damn at least she could smell him. Blasé eyes roamed back and forth between mai and Tala the fucker; she shook her head and turned away.

French went by half the hour later, until the Russian decided to make a joke out of the girl behind him, thinking maybe it will light everyone's mood, mai who was working hard on her French since she was failing, didn't recognize that someone was staring at her, until the red head spoke to her.

"Uh, do you like have a pencil"?

Mai's headshot up in surprise, _was he_ _speaking to me?_

"Hello pencil by any chance" getting impatient already.

Mai didn't even speak, no words came out of her mouth, and she literally sat there with her mouth wide open, staring at him.

" What did the fat cover your mouth to? Or are you just generally like this? I wouldn't be surprised really, if you burst I mean, damn I shouldn't say that or I might be body slammed by your flabs. Now about that pencil, ill just take this, ok!"

He snatched the pencil from her hand, and turned away.

"Uh, do you mind not keeping your mouth opened, since I really don't like the smell of garlic and onion flavour in the morning"

Everyone in class snickered at the joke, people stared at her with amused expressions, mai shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her baby blues eyes close to tears, she hated this feeling so much. She wanted to run…but where? No one would want her…it was painful so painful…tala started to write with mai's pencil, like nothing happened, soon everyone started laughing, tala soon joined in, high fiveing his friends, in front of her face, until someone tapped his shoulders, tala who was absorbed into making more jokes didn't notice that a strong hand turned him around at such force, ruing his moment of glory, thinking it was the fat cow again, was about to make a joke, instead his eyes connected with a pair of fists, tala toppled over his desk, this he did not expect, holding his eye, catching a glimpse of stormy grey eyes, not knowing who it belonged to.

"What the fuck! What's your problem! Bitch! What did you do that for!"

Tala scrambled to get up, no knowing who the girl was, getting ready to beat the living daylights out of her, who did she think she was? How the hell did it happen? A girl punched him! A bitch that needs a bit slap across her face! Before tala could even get up, since it was hard, with one hand covering his eye the other trying to block out who did this, he got pushed back down, until he was on his back. The girl lifting up her feet, slammed down! Her foot on his private, glaring down at him with pure anger!

" You fucking touch or make fun of her again, I swear down! I will chop of your balls and feed them to my next doors dog! And trust me I will do it! Got it!" pushing with such force, that it pained tala, so he screamed in agony. Mai shocked tried to grab her friend, before she actually kills the person, or anything else goes wrong. Finally able to pry the girl away from the boy, who looked pale as a sheet, the teacher sent the girl away, before anything else happens, clearly she was dangerous, tala spat out curses to the girl, she spun around once more giving the boy a death glare before shouting in French to the guy.

"Disparaissent la matrice que vous damnez le baiseur" (go die you damn fucker)

Blasé started to precede to the pale teen, instead hikari stopped, shaking her head, getting the hint, she glared at him long and hard, taking in every detail, before speaking.

"Whatever you fucking say to her, will always involve me, I don't care what you say, but come to my face and say it! We'll go one on one, this so-called fatty, happens to be my best friend, so watch your mouth, cause next time you cause her any problems or make her cry, you'll regret the day you were born into this world, by your fucking parents!"

"Who the fuck are you bitch! Watch what your saying!" tala was tempted to wipe that smirk of her lips.

"You want to know who I am, im your worst nightmare, the one who'll you meet in hell! My names blasé satomi, better look out for that name, red! because if anything happens to me, wont be a pretty site for you, just ring me if you have an early death wish, because at the end of the day you're a worthless piece of shit! She'll be the better person that you'll never be"

Mai hearing such comforting words, made her eyes water, no one ever made her feel so happy, or wanted in her life, it just proved they weren't friends for nothing, blasé cared about her, and she was glad for that, a bright clear droplet squeezed out of her eyes and down her red tinted cheeks, blasé held out a necklace shaped as a teardrop at arms length, capturing the droplet in that, did she lock it. Blasé glanced at mai, her eyes were wide with horror, locking gazes with hers, and did she finally speak.

"Big girls don't cry mai, you should know that by now! But don't worry…I'll never let anyone make fun of you again, and if it happens again, I swear I'll rip their balls out!" squeezing the girls hand once more then left with an amused look on her face, hikari giving of a low whistle did she go place a hand on her best friend, steering her toward the seat, everyone soon went back to normal as she left. Knowing everything that went on, they didn't utter a word, cause they were awestruck by the girls presence, even if she's gone it still lingers in the classroom…

(In the corridor)

Blasé just walked ahead, calming her nerves, before she exploded at the wrong person. She kept on going until, she heard a familiar voice, and she hid behind the stairs, peeking at who it was. Megumi sat on the stairs talking to her best friend, Bridget: first class, slut known amongst half the population of the school, yet they were close buddies, which in a away made blasé jealous, they were talking something important, blasé was intrigued and wanted to know what it was, so she sat under the stairs listening in to the convo.

"Oh bridge!!! It's his birthday today!! Look what I got him, I hope he likes it!" a bouncy blonde beamed at her best friend.

"Are you going to give it to him today?"

"Hell yes! I've been waiting for so long, finally today im going to reveal my feelings to him! At the same time im scared if he will accept it, at least if I did do this, I wont be scared anymore, plus I can handle it, if he doesn't like me! Hehehe" the girl smiled her beautiful smile to her best friend, which lit up her angelic face, it could melt any cold-hearted bastard.

Blasé couldn't hear anymore, instead what she heard was her heart thudding against her chest, she started jogging towards the principal's office, the worst happened instead. She bumped into kai; the boy looked up and gave her a smallest of smiles, usually his smirk would make any girl fall to his feet, but today it just brought pain, into her heart even by looking at him. Kais face showed concern soon; it quickly changed into his normal, expressionless face again before speaking to the girl.

"Hey blasé what's up, don't look so good, something happen."

"Not really, no, just need to go to the principals office really, got sent out of French, don't ask, but im actually glad I left." Just remembering her sister's words.

"Hey kai I heard it was-" she was cut off by an unknown voice only to belonging to her sister.

"Kai, is that you? What are you doing with blasé, never mind that im glad I found you I wanted to tell you something"

Blasé, watched her sister's wood violet coloured eyes twinkle, even in the dim lit corridor, it shone so bright, it wasn't fake at all, you could see the love that passed between them. She analysed her sister and kai, so perfect for each other, megumi was short, sweet and absolutely beautiful, like a porcelain doll, everything about her was cute, whilst kai on the other hand was the opposite, tall, well built, a jock, intelligent and also a cold hearted bastard. The only reason blasé got along with him was because of science. They were partners.

" Blasé what are you doing here anyways, don't tell me!"

"Oh nothing really, you got into trouble in French nothing more, hahahahah! Im going now, ill leave you guys"

"Oh my god you little! -" She bit her tongue, she didn't want to say anything in front of kai now, this was her perfect time, why ruin it. Kai just looked dumbfounded right now.

"Happy birthday kai, hope you like this present" the girl handed the blue package to him, you could tell she was embarrassed, there was a soft pink glow to her cheeks. Kai was speechless, no one ever got him a present before, but he was looking at a girl who suddenly jumped into his life, with no warning, warming his heart up. He didn't like it at all his reputation was being a bastard, how the hell did he become soft, it was because of the girl, whenever he saw her he felt somewhat happy and relaxed.

Blasé walked past her sister, without saying anything, she left the two alone, and her heart was going to explode! Why did this happen o her, every single time he saw him, this happened and she did not like it at all. She hated this feeling it hurt so much, she couldn't bare it, she knew he didn't like her as he does with her sister, he liked her as a friend, which made her cry often late at night. Snapping out of her morbid thought, she headed straight to the principals office, later when the lecturing was finished, she headed to meet up with mai and hikari who looked worried, as well as anxious.

"Oh my god blasé what took so long you ok! You look pale" mai looked even more upset.

"No im ok, really im good, lets go."

The whole day went without words uttering with each other, the pranks were played, the day ended yet, mai and hikari worried about their friend after today's incident, blasé was different, so they left here, it was end of school. Blasé waved goodbye to her friends, telling them to meet her at her house. She wanted to go home without seeing her sister; she knew if she did see her, she would burst in to tears, she didn't want to do that at all.

Her luck was so bad, that she saw her sister, and kai talking, so happily. She started to walk faster, by the time she got home she found her sister there, sitting on the steps. It was pretty dark already, since she walked really slow home. Her parents weren't home yet so it was just the two of them. Blasé went upstairs, without saying anything to her sister, megumi worried, went with her, she wanted to discuss something with blasé.

"Blasé you ok, what's wrong?"

"You are what else…" whispering to herself.

" Did you say something, guess what?"

"What!" she didn't know how she sounded, but to megumi it sounded angry.

"Alright what's wrong? You don't act like this, tell me, did I say something wrong, or did something happen again"

"Yes, its you! You've been crowding me to much lately I want you to leave me be"

"What! Me!! You've been doing that, mum even saw it, your getting detention lately more than usual"

"Of course mum see's me acting weird or moody, but never you! Why is that?"

"Are you high! Of course she does see me angry or upset!"

"In your dreams sister, mum always had a problem with me! That's why she see's my faults! Not yours, she worships the floor you walk on, and me she just looks the other way and spits on the ground"

"What's wrong with you! Why are talking to me like this? I wanted to speak to you, like we usually do, but you stormed off!"

"Yeh because there was no point talking to you anymore, your to busy, you even ignore me in school, what's the point when you just look at me like im diseased."

"No I didn't! Why are you acting this way with me what did I do!"

"You did many things megu! You took away everything, because your so pretty and nice there's no competition with you! Im just trash, which everybody wants to throw out! Every time I do something they don't notice me! They notice you! Because your so intelligent and kind to everyone! But me, they look at me, like im some dog, that's been hiding under some muddy bush, they ignore me! They don't notice me, even if I work my butt of!"

"But that's not-"

"Don't say it! I know its true; I know you know that it's true! You're just being yourself right now! Which I admire so much, but yet I cant get the same look you do when people see me, that's what I hate so much! You take everything I love, into your way, you don't even have to look at what it is, and they prefer being with you! That's why I want to say this!! I want to tell you how hard it is to be in your shadows!! Everyday of my life, I hate being megumis little sister because they give me funny looks! I hate being last in our family! The one who gets in trouble! I hate being SOMETHING IM NOT! I want to be someone or something!! I want you to get out of my life!!! Because I HATE YOU!!!"

»«»«»«

I don't what happened next, I saw my sisters eyes wide open in shock at what I was saying. My heart was beating fast…it kept thudding against my chest…my throat burned, my head was spinning, I cant remember what I said at all, through the haze of my anger, all I saw was tears pouring out one by one from her eyes, because the next thing I knew, everything turned white…then black, and I was falling I don't know how…but everything seemed dark to me, I felt lonely, I felt lost, I felt like I wanted to die…because the next thing I knew I wasn't at home. I was someplace where I've never been; someplace where no living being has been…because I didn't know where I was, then it hit me, like some bullet that shot through my heart, I'll always regret saying this word…because it caused me so much pain, now im alone forever because this word made the whole world upside down it took away my sister from me…

»«»«»«

Wahoooooo!!! I finished!!! Hope you liked it!!

R & R

Bye bye


	3. where am i?

Title: legend

Authoress: megamisama-athena

Summary: it doesn't matter if you love the same guy… it doesn't matter if the person that you admire looks at someone else besides you, but what happens if you fall for the same one as that person? What happens…when that persons gone forever? "Where am I…?"

»«»«»«

(Recap)

I don't what happened next, I saw my sisters eyes wide open in shock at what I was saying. My heart was beating fast…it kept thudding against my chest…my throat burned, my head was spinning, I cant remember what I said at all, through the haze of my anger, all I saw was tears pouring out one by one from her eyes, because the next thing I knew, everything turned white…then black, and I was falling I don't know how…but everything seemed dark to me, I felt lonely, I felt lost, I felt like I wanted to die…because the next thing I knew I wasn't at home. I was someplace where I've never been; someplace where no living being has been…because I didn't know where I was, then it hit me, like some bullet that shot through my heart, I'll always regret saying this word…because it caused me so much pain, now im alone forever because this word made the whole world upside down it took away my sister from me…

»«»«»«

(Flashback)

"Ahh….blasé watch out for the vase!" a little girl with platinum blonde hair pushed the other girl with amber brown hair out of the way, before it hit her.

"Omg! Megumi what did you do!" the women was screaming at the girl, who looked pretty calm even though her arm was bleeding a little.

After coming back with a plaster on her arm, did the girl bump in to the other girl, who looked sad; also little tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Blasé! Why you crying for im not dead! Stupid!"

"But you saved me and im so happy that you're ok! And you stood up for me and took the blame even though it was my fault" the girl was crying harder, and was talking to fast for megumi to understand, but instead of saying anything, she flicked her head.

"Oww…that hurt why did-"

"Shh…listen blasé your my buddy, im older I should be protecting you and don't cry anymore ok! Now smile show your teeth!" megumi held her sisters hand in hers, and squeezed it, blasé cheered up and smiled…

"See… Now you look much better when you smile blasé…don't ever cry ok!"

"Megu-chan don't ever leave my side"

"Like hell will do us apart! I'll always be with you no matter what! Because were sisters always remember that!" the girl beamed with happiness…

(Flashback end)

A trickle of water dropped on the girls eyes, waking up slowly, looked at her surroundings, a forest, with many tropical trees and bushes, she felt cold, and hungry, noticing how dark it was, she got up…which she shouldn't have done since her head was spinning…recalling the memory in her mind brought a tear out of her eyes…

"Oh god! What have I done! What did I do?"

It started raining, but the problem was…they couldn't wash away blasé pain…the girl kept crying until, she felt exhausted and tired. She wanted to go home. She didn't know where she was…blasé kept walking until she heard a voice…close by she couldn't speak, since her mouth was so dry, she felt really cold now… the rain, soon turned into a thunderstorm, which made

Everything worse, she couldn't see anything…

She soon bumped into a bunch of fat guys, who were drunk, only blasé couldn't make out what they were wearing, everything seemed to blur in her eyes right now…the smell that wafted through her nose stung! The men stunk of beer, that blasé couldn't handle. She felt light headed…

"Hey sweetie where do you think you're going"

"Please can you tell me where I am…" hazel nearly toppled over with dizziness.

"Sure babe, where do you wan to go I'll take you there, come on" the man started to touch her up; hazel who was now alert smacked the guy.

"You bastard what the hell are you doing!" blasé who was breathing raggedly right now, kept staring at the guy.

"You bitch you'll pay for this, come on guys lets see where this teen comes from…lets have some fun tonight"

the bearded man held blasé wrists in a tight grip, another man, held blasé other wrist, blasé was already struggling to get out of the grip, the men started to advance on her, blasé kept screaming wishing someone or something would happen to help her, tears poured out one by one, she kept screaming as the men started to unbutton her top, when it was finally done, the man started to kiss her neck downwards, hands moving down, hazel who was screaming for her life, started to move about trying and failing to get out of the grip she was in…

"Please….help me!!!" blasé fainted…

Something swift moved around the bushes…making everyone jump, the bearded man stopped what he was doing since he got disturbed, told one of the guys to check it out. The bushes moved again, out came a tall lithe shadow…a strange light radiated from the shadows hand lifting his hands and threw the globe of light at the man who was still, feeling up the girl.

"Shit! You bastard who the fuck are you!"

The hooded shadow, removed his hood from his head, a fiery orange hair was flying about in the wind, causing the men to stop what they were doing. And gazing at the hooded figure, eyes the shade of an unnatural blue looked at them, disgust filling his voice.

"Let the girl go now or I will personally kill you Chiang-shih's"

The bearded mans face changed dramatically, his skin looked dead, with pieces hanging off, his mouth a full set of sharp canines sprung into action, the face became longer and wider, yet a powerful stench paraded the area.

(Growls angrily) "You'll pay for this!"

"Me? Pay? You'll be dead by the time im finished with you" the boy smirked.

The beast attacked the boy with his axe, let alone missing, and grazing the perfect ivory skin, a trickle of blood crept down his cheek, the boy touched it with his fingers, and stared…he smirked which angered the chiang-shih's very much, he licked the blood on his fingertips, and slowly recited a curse.

"What the hell are you doing? Who are you?" growled the other chiang.

"Come on boss lets! Take the girl and get out of here this kid won't even match up to us at all!"

"Your rights alright move!"

But before any of them could leave they were frozen in one place, the boy's eyes changed color…that captured the vampires souls, a deep black, so fathomless, there was no flesh left on the body, only the bones…he jumped of the tree he was standing on, walking straight towards the girl, who was lying on the floor, and lifted her in his arms.

The boy carried the girl, to the nearest village, he placed the girl on the floor in front of a small house, knocking on it and left.

"Oh my what have we here!!? Come on lets get the girl inside now!"

"Mamma! She's got a fever!"

"Your right she's burning up, come on lets change her out of those clothes"

The lady and the kid changed the girl out of her wet clothes, and provided her with care, wondering where the girl came from and why? The girl looked somewhat familiar to her eyes, she must be looking for something or someone…this was a dangerous place for the girl to be in, a place were no human has been, this place was now death to many creatures…the village was under a spell so no evil beings will be noticed…

The lady now wondered how the frail girl had gotten here. She was to sick to move, also her mind pondered on one thing, how come the sensor did not go off, when that stranger came to place the girl…it was unusual and very dangerous, the shape shifters here in the village are very protective, also secretive…never did they let anyone in who were evil…yet capable to vanquish anyone…that wasn't the desire of any living creatures, demons, elf's…only the kind of darkness would want that...

»«»«»«

(Morning)

_I HATE YOU!_

"No it's not true!" blasé woke up in a jolt, she was sweating hard, she felt much better than yesterday, and she couldn't remember a single thing that happened, she looked around her sight, she lay in a soft wooden bed, covered in many quilts which were divinely soft, making her comfortable, wondering were she is, all that pondered through her mind was how she got here…and why?

"Oh you're awake? How are you feeling?"

The soft voice broke blasé; out of her little trance she was in…looking to meet a girl about the same age or a bit older than her, she had neon pink hair tied up in a ponytail, her clothes were different traditional looking, which blasé admired a lot, white silk that wrapped around the girls body, was amazing, her knee length black skirt, swirled as she moved around, what was more amazing was the girls eyes so familiar yet blasé couldn't quite catch it…

"Oh sorry! My names Mariah"

"No! I'm sorry, I feel like an intruder right now, im feeling very good thank you so much! I really don't know how to express it, thank you! My names blasé"

"Oh please don't be here I brought some food for you, sorry it isn't enough but I hope you enjoy it!" Mariah beamed with pleasure at the compliments she received.

Blasé ate without any complaints, making happy faces as she ate, when she was done, a little girl was hiding behind the door peeping at blasé now and then, blasé who just noticed her made a motion for her to come in.

"Hey, its ok I don't bite come sit with me please?"

Blasé noticed the uncanny resemblance of the girl, yet the mini didn't have Mariah's eyes, since hers were a magenta color so bright…it was hard not looking at her, the girl was pretty like a new born kitten. Her little black hair in pigtails and her blue cotton crisscross dress.

"Come on sweetie she's not bad, come…she's like us, she wont bite, come to mama"

"WHAT!!! Y-y-our the mom, b-b-ut how you're so young…." Blasé looked mortified.

Mariah blushed a deep crimson, hearing that made her feel so weird, yet again she was weird, but she felt happy at the same time. She placed her daughter on her lap, who clung on to her mothers clothing tight afraid to let go. Blasé bent her hands towards the kid, which after a little while more of staring the girl accepted graciously.

"What's her name? She's absolutely adorable, also how old is she?"

"Chemi, it means a thousand beauty she's 5 ears old"

blasé looked at he kid playing with her, she remembered megumi suddenly, everything became clear again, what she did was wrong, it nearly brought tears in her eyes again, yet she fought it back, instead blasé went on to asking further questions on where was she?

"Mariah where am I? What is this place?"

(Sigh)

"I knew you would ask me sooner or later, at first I didn't know what to say at first, but last night I knew…you're in a dangerous place blasé, a place where no human should be…your in the fantasia realm, it sounds magical doesn't it…it used to be long time ago but now it changed forever…after the last war with the darkness. The world has turned over…the new king now has taken over many areas, were lucky they didn't hear bout his place or else we would've been caught as slaves."

"Fantasia…wow this is like a dream"

"It isn't blasé, it will never be, this place is filled with creatures who you have never heard of, ones that were resurrected from death once again, and the war is coming soon, the darkness vs. the light, now the villagers and the elders do no know what to do?"

Blasé concentrated on what Mariah said, yet it was hard to accept what she heard, she uncouthly was a person who believed in unnatural stuff, whilst her sister didn't. She always did, yet she didn't quite understand why won't anyone let them fight with them? Watching Mariah's sad face made blasé realize nothing in the world can change life or the future, b ut yet she believed there was a chance, but she can't reach for it…not yet anyways.

"Tell me blasé what is a human like you here? What brought you here?"

"Im in need of searching for my sister…we had an argument and after that I woke up in this strange place, yet I don't understand how, all I remember is being spun around many times in the darkness, trying to reach for my sister, but it didn't help and now she's gone, but I don't know where…that's why, I want to search for her!"

"Oh dear…blasé sweetie your sisters captured in the darkness, she must be lost inside, alone and hurt…but im not blaming you, there are many things the darkness can do. If the king gets a hold of a person much tougher than his soldier a person with so much hate she can destroy you or anyone she ever loved…"

"But how…how can I defeat the darkness I don't even know were she is!"

"There is no point! Once you go to the palace you will be in danger and in risk of killing yourself, which is not what I want!"

blasé looked at the angry mother, tears spilled out one by one, she didn't notice when her hands were gripped with Mariah's, but they held on to it strong and tight afraid to let go. Blasé hands wiped the girl's tears away, not wanting to say anything…

"that is a risk I want to take Mariah…I will do anything to see my sister again, anything…even if it meant killing myself in process…I caused her so much pain so I want to take it away with my own hands"

Blasé looked at the shocked face, before it turned into a small smile, no one said anything it was silent…blasé looked outside the window, her face emotionless her lips soon turned into a curve and the day went on…

»«»«»«

Omg! Im so happy I finished this chapter!! Talk about a major writers block now I know what this stories about…Hehehe…anyhow hope you enjoyed it!!

Bye bye


	4. the reason

Title: legend

Authoress: megamisama-athena

Summary: it doesn't matter if you love the same guy… it doesn't matter if the person that you admire looks at someone else besides you, but what happens if you fall for the same one as that person? What happens…when that persons gone forever? "Where am I…?"

»«»«»«

a girl and a boy was walking through the forest, they were hungry and lost, yet they didn't understand how to get out of the forest, each area they went to either contained a trap or was simply a dead end.

Which frustrated a certain girl very much, she couldn't stand being near a whining boy, at least not this on which keeps asking her many questions to which she replies back with an evil glare or a simple "shut up"…

"How long have we been walking can we take a break, im hungry, let's go look for some food?"

"Would you shut up!!!!!!? Please!!!!" the girl with long hair was ready to punch the guy out she was already angry; she wanted to know where they were, and why she was with him!!

"Helloooooo! You in there?? Or have you died on me to?" the blond boy looked at the teen with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it!"

"Is that all your gonna say to me, come on"

Another hour of going round in the same circle, eventually the girl couldn't handle it anymore so she stopped, and screamed in frustration, mystel who watched the girl do this, smirked.

"Come on; let's find someplace to stay for the night, then I'll look for some food" mystel grabbed the girls hands, which caused her to look confused, then was struggling out of his grip, but he didn't let go, so she gave up.

They found a nice little area, more likely mystel led her to a village much to her surprise, her eyes were wide, she really did feel like kicking the guys ass right now, since all she did was wander about and yet he knew where they were going, without telling her and worst of all making her suffer.

"Bastard you knew where this village was and yet you didn't even tell me"

"Well what can I do, I loved watching you scream in frustration, and let's just say it turned me on" mystel laughed at the horrified look the girl gave him.

She let go of his hand, and kicked his shin, which in turn made him double over in pain, causing the girl to smirk in victory.

"Sick bastard…"

"Wow you know what, you are like the type of girl I really like, you have bloody strong kicks I've ever known." He stood up straight again after the pain went.

"Ha! As if, you should see blasé she's even worse"

They kept walking, getting stares out of many people, which the girl couldn't understand, but when she finally looked at the clothing she was wearing, which was her school uniform, she looked at the others, many women had on silk skirts, kids wearing dresses, the men waistcoats and t-shirts, trousers for the boys as well, where was she…

Then the girl stared, awed as she saw a pretty girl, with long amber brown hair overflowing down her back, wearing something that made the girl even impossible to believe, the amber haired girl was wearing, a thick strapped top, which had a purple bodice under her breast, a cross in her mid section and tied up at the back, she had a leather belt on which draped across her slender hips, tight fitting black trousers, which complimented her legs a lot, and knee high laced boots, with a belt strap on it, there was a bangle or something strapped across her left thigh…winking at her through the light.

"Blasé! Oh my god!!!"

The amber haired girl turned around only to notice something, whiz past her and grab her tightly, her eyes softened once more when she figured out who she was…

"Oh god, Shari, you're here to?"

"Yeh…god I missed you, I was stuck with that fucker over there" Shari pointed at the guy with blonde hair, who looked uncomfortable and sheepish.

Blasé knowing fully well who he was, just glared at him for a second, and then just looked down at her friend, wondering why they were here as well? This was very freaky, and she didn't want to out any of them in danger…but how can she protect them if they don't even know what's going on, yet if blasé told Shari what's going on she would flip, and give her a fat beating, which she wasn't ready for yet…

»«»«»«

"How did you get here?" blasé said to Shari.

"I don't know, first thing I was near your house with the gang and then we saw a bright light come out of your window, so we thought something happened before we even moved, the light came towards us…and then poof im here…and I don't know where the others went…wait I did try to get hold of mai but our fingers only touched and the wind was so powerful, it just separated us."

Blasé listened carefully, the same thing happened to her, it felt weird and nauseating to know that her friends are scattered around someplace, blasé began to worry…mai wasn't capable to handle all this, usually she or hikari would defend her or something…what's happening was the question in blasé's mind…this wasn't normal, she knew why she was here, but why were her friends here that she wanted to know…

"Im worried…but we can't do anything yet so I don't know what to do, the same thing happened to me so it feels weird." Blasé was staring at her foot.

She couldn't exactly tell her friends, she never even once told them how she felt about her sister, now she didn't want to spill anything; she must go with the flow, even though she feels extremely guilty, that she is lying to her friends. It pained a lot that not only this is her fault, but she tagged along her friends into this new dimension that she never knew existed.

"Hey blasé you ok? You look very pale…is something wrong"

"No, im fine its just I was only wondering were the other two are…you know mai she can't defend herself, even if she tried she fails…and im worried"

While the girls were moping about Mariah came and suggested to Shari, to change out of the clothes, since people will wonder what kind of creatures you are, and if they find out they were humans many bad things could happen. Shari who already got acquainted very well to Mariah left with her, blasé who noticed mystel was sitting in the corner, just listening, so she politely asked him if he could change himself. He didn't hesitate he left with Mariah also.

An hour went by blasé sat there, watching the birds chirping and the kids play bout, when finally chemi spoke to her in a full sentence, which startled blasé quite a bit.

"Erm…can I call you onee-chan?"

"Ah chemi…yes of course you can, what's wrong." Blasé placed the girl on her knees, who sat comfortably.

"Do you have a mom and dad?"

"Of course I do silly"

"Do you miss them a lot?"

"Yes of course…why wouldn't I"

"I don't have a daddy, onee-chan, that's why mummy was crying because he left her and went to war, and he got killed" chemi moved closer to blasé.

"Oh…oh…im so sorry chemi" blasé wasn't used to this stuff with kids, she looked heartbroken, and it really made blasé feel sad at the same time.

"what im trying to say is…can you please find daddy, I know his alive I can sense him, but mama thinks the same but she doesn't believe it, I hear her crying at night and I feel really sad, but I cant do anything because im small." Chemi stared at blasé.

"I know you are going to look for someone, but can you please bring daddy home, I miss him and so does mummy, and I want you to be here forever because you are so cool and like a really big sister to me" chemi began to cry, clear drops feel down her soft pink cheeks.

"Oh baby…don't you worry I will bring back your father even if it costs my life, don't cry please…put on that beautiful smile that you have, see come on you can do it…there isn't that better, don't worry chemi, you may not be related to me but I still think you're my little sister, and what im going to do is bring back your dad so that's a promise ok! So no more crying…"

Blasé recoiled everything she said, something inside her hurt so much, making it hard to breathe for some reason, whatever she said had something to do with her sister, because she said the same thing to her, and now can she actually promise her this? She looked down at the girl once more and wipes away her tears, the pain clenched her heart in a tight grip once more…she also had to look for her sister so she might as well bring the girl peace and look for her father to.

At that moment Mariah walked in, looking pleased with her for once, blasé's who noticed that she overheard her talking to chemi; since she could tell her eyes were rimmed red. Then she pointed to the door, which made blasé look even more surprised and amazed.

It was Shari but with a complete makeover, seriously blasé thought living in this dimension can actually make you look slimmer and prettier than usual. Shari had her hair up in a messy bun, with tendril framing her beautiful porcelain face, the girl had on something unusually gorgeous, a short sleeved shirt which opened down in the middle, overflowing down to her ass, a small t-shirt underneath, showing off a bit of her midriff, thus bringing out her fine curves, a black skirt, which fluttered as she moved, with knee length brown boots, also a fingerless glove on her left hand.

"Oh wow!! Shari you look completely different and beautiful!!!" blasé ran and hugged her friend who was blushing furiously.

"Oh…where's mystel Mariah…" blasé looked around for him, no sign at all.

»«»«»«

"Im over here…"

and out came the divinely god him self, the blond had his hair spiked up in different angles, his hair looked soft and tender, his eyes were twinkling as he stepped out, his left ear that was pierced so it winked in the light, blasé stared at Shari, whose mouth was wide open, but closed it as soon as anyone noticed, somehow blasé came to admire his body for instance, he had on a long white shirt, with the top 2 buttons opened showing of his tanned chest, a black waist coat which hugged his body perfectly, and tight fitting trousers to match with, he was undoing his arms and rolled them up to his elbow.

"Er…are you ok? Cause your staring" mystel smirked as his watched blasé and Shari blush.

"Yeh were cool…anyways mystel I wanted to know how you ended up here?"

As soon as they sat down, Mariah went and made some tea for them, which was kind of her, Shari also went to help, when they were down, it was silence until mystel spoke about what happened.

"I was thinking what the hell happened today at class really, then when I saw the three walking to the house I thought why not and go apologize bout today, we didn't mean to laugh really, but yeh as soon as I got there to your house I mean, the light just expanded you see, so I got sucked in really" mystel looked thoughtful for a moment, before he turned on blasé.

"Tell Hm...What's going on here, why are we here?"

blasé who looked at Mariah with a worried look, Mariah who gave a nod in her direction, approved of telling what happened not with her sister but now…so when blasé started telling everyone what was going on, and why it was happening, Shari and mystel looked deep into the conversation, and was thinking hard, blasé told them about the war and what happened recently when the darkness took over the whole land, and caused many problems, why they had to change out of there school uniform, so that they wont be caught seen as humans, since danger would appear. They both listened carefully nodding as if they were afraid to say anything else.

"So you understand…the only problem so far is that we cannot walk around like were back home, we have to get used to there culture or else were dead, we have to be seen with a weapon to defend yourself, but you guys can stay ere since its my sister im looking for, so you don't have to do anything till I come back with information how to get home again." Blasé sighed.

"Shut it blasé, im going with you, I don't care if you don't like it, but I want to help you ok, so whatever im going" Shari held her gaze with blasé who glared at her friend.

"She's right blasé; if we want to get out we need to stick together and kick ass, we have to find the others first, it doesn't matter if we have to fight we can just help each other? Am I right?" mystel stared at blasé with a hard look.

"Don't you understand? This is not a game! This is real and you can die, not some fantasy or a dream you know! Why wont you listen to what im saying, can't you stay, it's partially my fault why were here, so don't you get it, ill drag you guys into danger!"

Blasé was panicking this isn't the way she want it to be, if she lost more people cause of her insecure ness, she will kill herself..

"no, you don't get it blasé, when I said I will go with you, I meant it, even if it killed me, I will be by your side, this is what I chose to do, if I died cos of this, I'll never blame you, cause were friends right so we should always stick together, till death do us apart."

"Fine do whatever you want…I lose ok…I surrender…" blasé shook her head in defeat; she knew how stubborn Shari was, so she didn't mind.

So they decided to leave next morning, Mariah, gave blasé a map to help where she needs to go, to look for the darkness, the night was spent over at Mariah, since they had nothing to do, chemi decided everyone should go to the supermarket to get food, so they can have a feast, she took a major liking to mystel, so she held his hand and dragged him, he remarkably didn't complain, blasé smiled, she never knew mystel was that kind and nice…but she shouldn't keep her hopes up.

"You know Shari…I think you and mystel will make a cute couple…don't you think so"

Blasé stared at her best friend, who blushed even redder.

"Oh my god!!! No way would I be caught seeing with that jock!!!! How could even think that!" Shari whacked her friend on the arm, which she rubbed gently.

"ok sorry…his really sweet you know…just hear me out ok, im not saying go for it, im just saying think wisely before you decide." Blasé eyes softened.

"I do not like him ok!!! I never will" Shari was annoyed.

"Ok whatever you say" blasé hurried to the kitchen to help out Mariah, Shari tried to help, but blasé sad no, since she knew Shari was a bad cook, she couldn't cook anything to save her life.

So the night went on when they had the food prepared, they had a laugh and decided to call it a night, so left to go sleep since, tomorrow was a big day, but little did blasé know that something dear to her would surprise her in the morning…

Blasé went to sleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she didn't dream until someone familiar walked into her dream, someone, who she couldn't put her finger on since, the dream she had was in a foggy place, until a shadow of a boy appeared, a boy the same age as her, yet she couldn't see the face, all he did was come closer to her and whispered,

"Thank god I found you I miss you come to me" the words seemed hard to believe, since it was only a dream to her…but somehow her heart felt tight and it was hard to breathe…

»«»«»«

I ma finished with another chapter hehehe!!! I hope you enjoyed it! I will be back with more sooon…I hope???

Bye bye R&R plz!!!


	5. the boy who is he?

Title: legend

Authoress: megamisama-athena

Summary: it doesn't matter if you love the same guy… it doesn't matter if the person that you admire looks at someone else besides you, but what happens if you fall for the same one as that person? What happens…when that persons gone forever? "Where am I…?"

A/n: omg thanks to my cousin mehanaz love her!! Helped me a lot with ideas for this story since I was stuck! Any other suggestion would be perfect im really stuck on this story! Just pm me or something!! Thanks again for reading!

»«»«»«

"_Come to me, I miss you…"_

Blasé woke up in a jolt, lucky enough it was morning, she was drenched in sweat, and she felt cold and confused. She never felt like this before, this was unusual, the boy in her dreams looked about 17 or 18 older than her alright, yet he sounded so happy when he found her, his voice was trembling with happiness.

Blasé felt awkward around him it was like a fat shock to her, that this boy knew her, right now she was more worried bout her sister than anyone else, she decided to get changed and have a walk about in the forest it was kind of dark but the sun was going to rise soon so it was safe.

Blasé washed her face and left, she saw Mariah awake already, she was washing the clothes and hanging them up, blasé walked over and chatted for a while before she left on the walk in the forest. It was beautiful in the dawn, how little light passed through the leaves of the forest, it wasn't cold or warm, which was nice, it was just about right, which made her more comfortable than usual.

Blasé found a nice big pond when she headed straight, the luminous blue water glittered in the suns light, which made a warm glow feeling to the atmosphere, blasé soon found it unbelievable and beautiful, a mysterious village with such a glorious pond she loved it, she found it some what relaxing than her own house.

Speaking of that her mind, wondered back and forth to images she didn't want to see, it was just yesterday that she got transported to this world, full of weird creatures that only lived in many peoples figs of imagination she didn't mind, only she actually believed in all these stuff whilst believing this, she felt so angry at herself, she said things she didn't want to only now she couldn't take it back…because she knew her sister wouldn't forgive her, she wasn't with her anymore she was sided up with the darkness, now it was blasé turn to save her sister, she couldn't care less if she died, she will be happy if she could save megumi from the pain she put her through.

The bushes beside the pond started to rustle, blasé snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the moving plant, thinking who the hell it might be, blasé who did martial arts since she was a kid, was ready in her fighting stance, only her ears picked up a weird sound, a soft moaning, or harsh breathing to be exact. Her feet's started moving forward on there own, each step she took the breathing sounded harsh and raspier, she got worried maybe someone was in trouble, she came closer just an inch until she moved the green leaves with her fingers and saw a boy a young boy, her eyes couldn't take anymore because she knew who it was, he was wounded from head to toe, his shirt ripped open, blood gushed out of his elbow and head, she had tears in her eyes which threatened to fall at the sight of him, because she knew…blasé knew that this was her fault, because it was her that made them come here, that this is happening to them because of her…she's putting many people in pain because of her stupid foolish actions.

Now all she is doing is watching how much hurt and pain they are going to be in, when they look for her sister, because this is not what she wanted, she just wanted this dream to end but it never will, because this is reality and she messed with the wrong thing all her life. She watched the boy as he groaned in pain, whilst blasé placed his head on her lap, tenderly wiping the blood, looking for a pulse, seeing if his alive.

The boy finally came to his senses when he woke up for a brief minute he saw a girl, his eyes blurred around the image, but what he saw was a gentle face that looked worried, more even scared, he wanted to say something but couldn't, since his chest hurt and he coughed up blood, before fainting again he whispered something which blasé couldn't make out, but had a guess it was a familiar name she knows.

She left it at that and tried to take the boy to Mariah's before he collapses again of exhaustion and loosing blood.

»«»«»«

Light shone through the little cracked window it shone on the bandaged boy, who groggily woke up to find two cat ears and a face close to his, noses touching. He blinked as he saw a girl with huge orbs staring back at him, he could see his own reflection in them, the girl looked more suspicious but soon grinned showing off, little canines that gleamed in the light.

"Hi! Im chemi what's your name?" her little hands were stretched in front of the boy.

He looked confused, a crooked smile twitched from his mouth, but yet clasping his big hands across the girls. She soon jumped of the bed and ran, screaming the house down with her little voice, the boy sat there lost, fingers running through his dishelved hair in frustration, not remembering anything that happened so far.

"You're finally awake…im glad I was worried…" a girl's voice softly spoke to him

Kai's head shot up, he knew that voice, he turned around nocite a girl a familiar girl, he was happy yet, really confused, what was this place and what had happened to him since his covered in bandages. He couldn't get any words out of his mouth he was lost of words.

"Blasé…"

"shh…I know im here to explain, rather we three, the others are coming to speak to you, but for now rest you are really fucked up right now…" he pushed kai downwards to his pillows covering him with the blanket.

He stared at the girl, she looked different, more sad, e knew something bad was going on he could sense it, only he was afraid to say anything right now, so he waited as the others came along who she referred to.

Surprisingly they were only 15 min late, kai was only surprised to see that mystel was here to; he only thought he and blasé were the only here. But he guessed wrong, only this time they seldom looked happy, blasé started off on the whole story from the beginning, leaving things which weren't important out, excluding that it was her fault.

She didn't want to look bad in front of his eyes, but yet she regretted telling him this, her heart squeezed painfully, she wanted to cry and run away, but this wasn't a dream anymore this was reality, a place where no one has been before, and only she could bring her sister back.

After the story was over, everyone stared at each other for a while, lost in there own thoughts, but soon turned to blasé as she spoke up viewing her pint to them.

"This isn't a game…and im warning you let me do this on my own ok…this is far too dangerous for you people!" blasé looked elsewhere no direct contact with her friends because she knew she would cry if she saw them.

"Well…I don't care about what you think or do, im going along, don't protest ok…I want to go look for her to…because your not the only one who wants her back I do to." Kai looked sad for a minute.

He missed the girl badly, he doesn't fully know what happened, but he was going to help blasé get her back, he wasn't able to tell how he felt about her, he saw the girl opposite him, she was red in the face anger, sprouted out form her, he didn't mind, he knew she wanted to get her sister back, with the help of everyone maybe they can pull this through. But if only blasé cooperated with hem to.

»«»«»«

the day passes soon it was midday, Mariah helped get a healer called Chiron, to take care of kai's wounds which weren't to bad and not to deep but it left little marks on his arms and his back. Mariah soon prepared lunch for all the people.

Blasé sat on the wooden chair with the cushion. Placed at her back comfortably, and settled that they should leave now, Mariah explained to them that the easiest way to defeat the darkness is to collect the crystals which are scattered across the world of fantasia and they should be careful, since many of them are guarded by dragons and gargoyles.

"You need weaponry, I know someone who could help you with that, mystel why don't you come with me, and you can pick the weapons."

As soon as Mariah and mystel left, Shari decided to take a shower and check out the herbal stores for remedies just in case of emergencies on there journey they were going to. Only kai and blasé were left alone, no one spoke for a moment, feet's were shuffling and clothes rustled at the awkwardness.

"Your not alone blasé remember that" kai looked up to meet grey eyes full of concern.

"I know and I can't thank you guys enough that you're helping me to find my sister…" blasé looked away sadly.

Another silence bestowed upon them, silently they were thinking of ways to get to the castle before anything goes wrong, but the silence just grew on them, they didn't know what to say but soon kai jumped on something that made blasé open her eyes wide to…she didn't want him to catch her lying it was paining her already…praying for a distraction.

"Blasé…how did megumi end up in the darkness and you didn't?" he looked at blasé cautiously waiting for an answer.

Only they got distracted by chemi, who ran into blasé with a bunch of herbal flowers which were good, with fevers and stuff, blasé thanked the girl who brought them, and stole a glance at kai, he gave a look which she knew what it meant, meaning they'll speak later. He was persistent on knowing because he knew blasé was hiding something but he didn't know what, and that's what he wants to find out.

After everything was settled, Mariah gave them the safest places to go, each teaching them the routes to were to go, blasé found it astounding the prophecy and history of this world, she soon began to like it, they all got dressed soon afterwards, there bag's packed with everything they needed, Mariah gave them money just in case, which nearly brought tears in blasé eyes, they girl was being so kind to them she was so grateful.

In return when they were about to leave, blasé turned around and hugged Mariah, whispering things in her ears which made Mariah cry in joy, because hazel finally remembered something, on that day she rescued that cat…with abnormal colored eyes…he was Mariah's husband, chemi father, blasé saw a picture of them together so she had a guess…and her heart always told the truth because she knew chemi father was alive, because she saw him, and believe he was fine.

"Onee-chan I'll miss you please come back! Safe!" chemi began crying her eyes wide with big tears come out.

"Don't worry chemi-Chan, I'll be back just for you k, and I'll bring something back ok?" blasé hugged the girl close to her tight, thinking this is how it supposed to be wasn't it?

Blasé somehow remembered something, her hands reached to the top of her neck and undid a necklace, a lovely antique chain which, could of belonged to any mythical creature in this world, only how did blasé get it?

"Here, it was my grandmothers, keep it because I'll be back ok?" blasé wound it round chemi small head, her eyes shone brightly.

"Don't worry I'll keep it safe always close to my heart!" chemi replied happily.

Blasé smiled, glad she knew that the kid wasn't crying anymore, happy that she met some people who were amazing to them, she needed to repay them back and she will, after she rescued her sister. Soon they left on to their journey, a journey which will change the groups own lives, was blasé ready for that? Was she ready bout what's going to happen next when they entered the forest.

Soon the sunset will become night, the creatures will come to get their prey, and will any of them be ready for, him? The man everyone's scared of because his the prince of darkness…and he can kill any prey he wants because he has the power, he'll bring someone with him, to show how he kills, and feeds…the girl is new at this which makes it more exciting…but would blasé be able to recognize her?

_It's your fault blasé all your fault…_

»«»«»«

Whoop!!! I finished finally!!! The next chap will be up soon!! Thanks to everyone who read it so far!! Very grateful for that!! Big hug to everyone!!! Remember to R&R

Bye bye


	6. the pain

Title: legend

Authoress: megamisama-athena

Summary: it doesn't matter if you love the same guy… it doesn't matter if the person that you admire looks at someone else besides you, but what happens if you fall for the same one as that person? What happens…when that persons gone forever? "Where am I…?"

»«»«»«

"Would you hurry up we don't have all day you know!" a red haired teen shouted at the girl.

"Would you shut it? Unlike you some of us actually do have a sprained ankle!" the girl looked even more angered than usual.

The blonde girl sighed heavily as she held her friend, as she hobbled to wherever they were headed.

"Hikari stop shouting we'll find a place to fix your sprain ok now calm…"

"I still don't see how you like this fuktard…" the girl mumbled to herself.

"Hikari!" the girl was red in the face

"Ok ok!! I'm sorry alright I shouldn't of said that I…just Miss Blasé and Shari a lot now…I don't get how Shari got lost when she was with us? It's unusual don't you think so?" hikari hobbled down some steps in the forest which led to a shrine.

"Yeh…I hope there ok…after what happened I don't think anyone is safe…and where also stuck with these two shitheads to…" mai just wanted to punch something but she couldn't.

"Oh lalala did I just hear you swear…I thought you adored the red fuktard!" hikari's eyes swiveled to her friend making a small Cheshire cat smile at her.

"They can go bloody die…ungrateful bastards they didn't even fucking offer you some help after you got them out of the bloody trap." Mai looked disturbed at the fact hikari did a creepy smile at her.

Hikari laughed at her friend, it was sweet that mai finally knew the truth about those boys, but she wanted to know one thing why in the world did they come along to? Where they a part of something mystical or dangerous, her stomachs in a knot, she feels really irritated that she doesn't know but something is going to happen, not to her but Shari and blasé. She can't even shake that feeling.

The four teens walked into a small area that was guarded by, two samurai henchmen's, each were buffed up equally, that meant they could kick ass if they wanted to, however the tall silent teen spoke to the guards while hikari rested on the bench outside waiting for something to happen. Tala kept pacing about back and forth, which really annoyed hikari, and then 5 seconds later they started arguing like kids.

"Bastard! Its cause of me and mai you guys got lucky and saved! Then why the fuck are you being fucking gay!" mai held hikari back.

"Bitch! Like we give a shit…I would've left you and fatty here to die if I had the chance, but the silent dude said no cause he felt sorry for you! You should be grateful you slag that we even let you follow us!" tala spat.

"SLAG! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! AMIGHTY SAVIOUR THAT WE SHOULD BOW DOWN TO YOUR FEET AND PRAISE YOU!" no one has ever heard mai get angered like this before, tala stood in shock but soon recovered as he gave a sly grin to her.

Hikari stared at the girl, yes her friend was a bit tubby, but no slag, but never has she seen the fire burn inside her eyes, the blue eyes, turned a bright neon color that made her look even more dangerous than she was. But the words tala said couldn't of been the reason she was angry there was something else, but hikari couldn't say anything because mai cut in before she could say anything.

"YOU'RE A SICK BASTARD, YOU CAN FUCKING GRIN ALL YOU LIKE BUT I SWEAR DOWN YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU'RE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT…!" mai spat out her words with such force that tala glared at her.

"You fucking whore watch what you're saying! I can fucking kick your fat shitty ass here!" his eyes slanted in anger.

"try me bastard…actually scratch that you want to know why because your just gay, your so fucked up that you wouldn't notice that your assaulting a girl, I may be fat but I have pride and dignity, unlike you bastard I don't fucking go and trouble over weighted girls…and yes by the way I'm not fat I'm big boned….but you rich bastard wouldn't understand that, would you cause you can fucking go and lipo suck your way out, where as a girl like me has to be like this forever, so I don't give a shit what you say your just a waste of time…I have better things to do now…"

The last words were hard to get out of anyone's head, because it echoed into the wind and repeated it over and over again…tala stared a the girl, he had to admit the girl had guts, he thought she was a just the same as other fat girls, insecure but she was different all right, but he couldn't understand why she was pissed of even more than usual, he must of hit a soft spot, he smiled to himself, his entertainment could last forever if he kept playing this gay game of his…making this girl cry was entertainment and fun he couldn't stop it was fun.

"Don't waste your time speaking yeh, I know you find this amusing, I know you can't wait t see more, but fucking hell, do you have to be more of a sadistic bastard than you already are? Do you have to torture like this? You know what never mind do what you want? I give up?" mai just shook her head in agony, a tear slipped out of her eyes, she wiped it away quickly.

She walked away…she couldn't take anymore she hated this feeling and she hated being near him, it was similar like her house this is what it feels like at home, she gave up she wanted to see blasé only she knew bout her truth, she was the one who saved her from insanity now she wasn't even here to help her, what crappy luck she had.

"Mai where are you-" hikari was cut of by tala.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" tala said already annoyed

"Away from you…" barely a whisper, mai's tears came out one by one.

"Answer me!" tala got frustrated now why won't the girl answer was she deaf?

"fucking away from the likes of you…your just the worst fucker to be near…I curse you and your fucking life of misery…I hope you fucking have misfortunes happen to you! I wish you would burn!" mai seethed the words out of her mouth, and glared at him through blurry eyes.

And she left it at that and ran, away from the fucker, and away from the cruelty his shown her heart thudded in pain against her chest, she felt bad that she left her friend back there with them…and somehow she ended up in a place where she never been before…

»«»«»«

"Oh did you hear that?" blasé turned around suddenly, her heart felt heavy, thinking something bad happened but to whom she doesn't know?

"No why? Something wrong? If there isn't lets go we don't have time?" kai looked at the girl who seemed absolutely lost and helpless.

"no never mind yeh lets go before it gets dark, I heard from Mariah that there's a special castle here something to do with and elf princess? She said it was close by we should head there before it turns dark."

Blasé led the way through the forest, her mind still seemed to echo the sobbing noise she heard, maybe it was her imagination but she swore it was mai, but that couldn't be right? Blasé would eventually murder herself if any of more of her friends came to this place.

A rustle can be heard beside them, each teen looked ahead of them, then stared at each other, before any of them can do anything, something gleamed in the bush, something shiny and sharp, and all they could do was dodge them, the things were so fast that it scraped shari's shirt, and blood leaked through the white cotton shirt staining it red.

"Finally I found you…"

A women's voice boomed out of the cold empty forest, soon the teens found them trapped between spears that encircled them back to back. No one dared move they knew they were in trouble, and they stopped struggling.

Out came a bunch of fauns, creatures of woodland, human above waist and bottom having goat hooves, they also had horns, 20-30 of them rushed out each clad with a flute in a hand, surrounding them ready to attack. Only in the shadows appeared a young women wearing a Masquerade Ball Cape with a hood, only showing of her rose tinted lips, which curved into a smile as she saw the four teens sweat with fear in there eyes.

The women stepped into the light, blasé stared in amazement and fear, her heart thumped against her chest, yet she watched as the hooded figure slid her hands and removed the top part of her hood.

Grey eyes, stared back at the hooded girl with joy and fear, joy because she finally found her in peace, fear…surrounded her mind…hoping she didn't turn t the darkness, but blasé knew something bad was going to happen, and her tears spilled out before she could anything…

"Megu-neechan!"

»«»«»«

Whoop!! Yaay another story done lol! I don't think this one is going to have a lot of chapters it may end soon…hm…at least now I have time to finish off the story maybe its my half term so im going to try my best and finish this! Well the next chap is up soon I think…

Thanks to the people who took time to read this!! Big huggles to them!! And remember to R&R.

Bye


	7. the fall

Title: legend

Authoress: megamisama-athena

Summary: it doesn't matter if you love the same guy… it doesn't matter if the person that you admire looks at someone else besides you, but what happens if you fall for the same one as that person? What happens…when that persons gone forever? "Where am I…?"

»«»«»«

"Megu-neechan!"

"Why are you so shocked my little sister…is it that you're finally seeing me after all these days? Or is it because your just happy im not dead!" the girls wood violet eyes glared at blasé in anger and resentment. Her curly platinum blonde hair tumbled down her back as she removed her hood.

"No! Don't say that im glad I found you in peace now we can go home!" blasé stared at her sister in shock at what she was saying.

"Liar! Stop lying to me! Attack that bitch now!" megumi pointed her finger at her sister whilst the faun was ready to attack.

The faun that held his flute to his lips, started reciting a melodic tune that blew blasé straight to the wall with a dangerous force, each time a tune played blasé would be tossed around like a rag doll, thrown against many trees with each blow. Megumi laughed uproariously, she was taking revenge and she felt proud.

Each blow made blasé winded and cry out in agony, by now the girl will have many bruises to her body, the faun kept playing various tunes that paralyzed blasé in one spot so she couldn't attack him, he tossed her bout into the air and smashing her against rocks and trees, enjoying the girl's misery he kept going.

»«»«»«

Mai walked into many things, knowing fully well that she was lost, and she couldn't find her way back, she couldn't do anything now, afraid there may be perverts around here, she started walking a direction quickly.

Couple of minutes went past, and she found a lake, small one which glittered in the sun, shimmering blue sea that reflected her face on to, making mai even more sad and angry. Remembering what the red head said to her set of the waterworks, she felt pissed, lonely and aggravated. She wanted to go home…but she couldn't because she didn't know where she was.

Nor did anyone else, mai blamed her stupidity why she left the castle, she shouldn't of have, she was sitting by the lake as she saw the water ripple as the ground rumbled.

Mai jumped up in shock, her ears picked up a small sound of sobbing and cry of agony, afraid, mai leapt and ran to the sound. Running through broken branches and crunching falling leaves against the sole of her feet.

She stopped midway only to find none other than her friends, she was going to cry out there names, only to see that many unusual creatures were crowded them with spears. Mai could hear a soft melodic tune from one the creatures.

She hid behind a tree hoping not to get noticed, her eyes filled with tears again as she saw blasé getting pummeled by one of the fauns, mai couldn't do anything to help, she wasn't a warrior she was failure. Waiting for a distraction she peeked behind the tree and stayed there weeping silently.

»«»«»«

"Ahhh..." blasé swore she heard a crack in her arm, afraid to move she silently lay on the floor.

Megumi who noticed this, stopped the faun, and walked towards the girl laying on the floor, megumi wasn't tall like her younger sister but she had more power over than anyone else, she wasn't happy when she went to the darkness, she was deathly afraid.

The last words that echoed through megumi's mind, lay there…the darkness however took over the chance and soon found someone to complete his job, so he took her under his wind and trained her, megumi then realized as time passed why her sister hated her, why she didn't speak to her ever, why she always avoided certain questions. Because blasé was in love…megumi couldn't figure out why she didn't tell her, but she wasn't happy at all…she was glad the darkness has found her and told her the truth.

The truth that was a lie from the beginning, a truth that burned megumi's soul forever, she found out that blasé wanted her dead, wanted her to vanquish forever…megumi cried in tears, when she found this out, but she wasn't overly sad, she was ecstatic that the darkness was helping her by killing her sister, she was glad that she had a strong power to defeat anyone that came near her…because she was evil now, no one can change her.

She enjoyed being evil, she loved every feeling of it…for once she didn't feel any sympathy for her sister who lay lifeless on the floor, she was enjoying the pain she was giving her, the same pain megumi felt alone in the dark…away from people who she loved. She vowed one thing herself, blasé might love kai, but megumi made sure that love she shared with kai will never wither, because she too will make him her fellow companion.

"Had enough little girl or do you want more…" megumi kicked blasé on her stomach.

"Why…are you doing this…" blasé was struggling to breathe.

Kai watched as the girl kicked blasé, the same girl whom he actually loved; whom he thought will be together with him for a life time, watch as anger boiled inside of him. Because this wasn't the girl he knew! This was the evil inside her, and he couldn't do anything to help blasé after promising her he would.

"Stop it! Megumi stop it! What the fuck are you doing!" kai growled at the girl in frustration.

Megumi stared at the boy who yelled out, she stared hard at kai; her heart somehow made a girly flip…but soon went into a cold shudder as she saw the look he was giving her. Which wasn't good, if she still wanted him she ad to do something drastic.

"Your asking me what im doing, im trying to kill my sister duh! What do you think?" megumi smiled at kai sweetly which made him turn away in disgust.

"What the fuck happened to you megumi after what you said to me and gave me do you still believe your alone!" kai stared at megumi helplessly.

"Yes kai I do, you don't know how I feel right now! You don't know how lonely I am…but its still true I love you still cant you understand that im trying to get rid of something that's coming in between us? Don't you see! That im not evil she is she's going to kill me soon kai! And we'll never be together because of her!" megumi pointed at blasé frustrated by the looks kai was giving her.

"That's a lie megumi blasé is not doing that! Why don't you believe her?"

All eyes turned towards the inaudible voice that spoke to them, blasé eyes turned the size of saucers as she saw mai, standing there, but held by another mysterious hooded figure, with a shinning scythe clutched near her throat.

"She's not trying to kill you! They are, they're using you!" mai shouted as loud as she could hope megumi will understand.

"Shut up or I will personally make you! With my scythe trust me I will" the hooded figure slid the gleaming thing towards the girls neck slowly, blood trickling down her throat.

"STOP IT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" blasé got up in agony

"You battle is with me megumi! Not them attack me all you want kill me! But don't you dare touch them!" blasé growled

megumi growled in frustration as he had enough of melodrama, her anger vented towards kai as he said nothing to her answer no sympathy no nothing, she decide to just kill them now when she had the chance, lifting her hand she made a small Oakwood branch fly straight towards kai…

kai who was in shock was paralyzed by the fauns who started to recite the tune over again, that only meant he was trapped and megumi was going to kill him, struggling as fast as he could, didn't help at all. He was caught and going to die soon…megumi smiled as she still made the object fly towards the man she loved…

only then…no one saw it coming, no one had any chance to do anything it happened to fast…but she ran, she didn't want anyone to die…she always did this…she always put them before her…she never looked after herself…because she cared for them…they meant a lot to her…at least she would die happy knowing she saved someone…

the Oakwood went straight through the heart, coming out the other way, there was no time for any breath because what ever was done…couldn't be reversed…grey met wood violet, neither looked away…soon the eyes closed slowly…the body dropping slowly to the floor…

all the girl could see before she closed her eyes were red lots and lots of red…but something unbelievable happened, something that she couldn't remember, because she felt warm suddenly…because she knew she was dead and this is were she was going… to a place were no human has been before…the whole place soon bursted into white…a burning sensation that pulled her away…

"NO...BLASE!"

»«»«»«

Whoop!! I finished another chappie again wow that was a first I never done that before lol!

Hope you liked it!! The next one will be up soon I hope…thanks again for reading! hope you will review it any criticism it ok with me!!

Bye bye


	8. the dream

Title: legend

Authoress: megamisama-athena

Summary: it doesn't matter if you love the same guy… it doesn't matter if the person that you admire looks at someone else besides you, but what happens if you fall for the same one as that person? What happens…when that persons gone forever? "Where am I…?"

»«»«»«

A burst of white flame surrounded them; blasé was floating of the ground as she was unconscious, kai and Shari racing towards the poor girl who looked in pain as she screamed. Shari cried, her tears fell down her cheeks fast and silently, she didn't want her friend to die so soon. She stared at the other girl who despite begin captured by the hooded guy, became free and is now floating in mid air, close to blasé, crying. She saw mai as she slowly changed into something incredible.

Something imaginable, megumi stared at the girl, who blinded her in bright light, cursing at the fauns to stop them before anything else happens, but each time a faun went to attack the girls they would burn and turn into dust.

The girls were surrounded by white flames, mai's outfit soon changed into something ancient, something that made her look even more gorgeous, she had a sleeveless silk dress on a black and red striped corset, which brought out her bust, at the end of both sides of her dress, the piece of clothing linked with her bracelets on her wrists, her dress was split on the side up to her knees. She wore a blue wraparound on her feet whilst the other feet had a ring around it. Her upper arm had a bangle and her neck had a beautiful amethyst crystal. Her hair was straight and was tied back leaving small tendril down her face.

Everyone stared at the goddess who looked beautiful in the white flame; mai opened her eyes to stare at blasé who was now gently on the ground, one tiny tear slid down mai's cheeks, the tear shone so bright that it blinded the fauns, the tears slowly dropped on to blasé's forehead and lips. A symbol was soon shown on top of mai's head a sign of a heart.

Megumi couldn't handle anymore; she herself attacked mai through the burning flame, but couldn't since it made her fly back in to her army of fauns. Mai raised her hand and blew megumi away…mai walked straight towards blasé, her hands clamped on the Oakwood, lifted it out of blasé's body, making blasé scream and shudder after. Mai then bent down and put blasé's head on her lap, her other hand on her heart.

Before she could do anything she made the fauns disappear by throwing a light ball at them which destroyed all of megumi's army. Megumi soon left with the hooded figure away promising they will be back. Everyone ran to blasé as the battle was over. Mai then recited a small spell that made both the girls shimmer in the light; mai's tear that dropped on blasé's lips soon brought color into her body.

The cold body that lay in mai's arm was now, alive heart beating…only waiting for the girl to wake up. She soon turned back to her old self, but one thing the gang noticed that mai still had the amethyst crystal around her neck, as she held the bleeding girl on her lap.

»«»«»«

_Voices I can hear voices...but whose are they? Their calling me…but I don't want to go…I feel happy here…why can't they see that…_

_Wait a minute what happened…where the hell am i?...blasé floated down a small path in the bright light…her heart felt warm and happy…she soon saw a figure walk through the light…a manly figure…blasé stood staring at the guy who came through…wondering who it might be she to was walking towards him…_

"_Blasé sweetie im so happy you're here…it's been long hasn't it…"_

_blasé couldn't breathe her mind was spinning…the last person she wanted to see was this man…a man that was part of her life but soon left so suddenly…and died saving her._

"_Father…" blasé voice cracked as she wept silently_

"_Oh don't cry baby come here…" _

_Blasé leapt into her fathers arm…so long has she wished it never happened…that he was still alive, she blamed herself everyday of the death of her father…and now she's finally seeing him in person after all these years…she never really got to know him…never got to see him…but that one day changed it all…_

"_Im so sorry…so so sorry…I never meant it to happen and you-died-because of me…and I feel so bad…!" she wrapped her arm around her fathers neck, sobbing into his shirt sleeve…_

"_It's alright…its ok…go on let it all out…" he stroked his daughter's hair as she cried even more…his muscular arms wrapped around her daughters body…_

_After a few more minutes of crying, blasé calmed down, still in her fathers arm. She soon got up and wiped her tears away furiously with her hands…blasé soon saw the reflection of her fathers…analyzing it…the same shaggy platinum blonde hair as her sisters, but she had his eyes storm y grey, that shined when he smiled at her…raggedy beard on his jaw growing still…his strong straight nose, a few wrinkle on his tanned skin._

_But as she stared she notice one thing…her father still looked handsome at the age of 32 when he died, he also seemed over excited at seeing her._

"_you had a hard life haven't you sugar…all those years of pain you endured…you don't know how I feel at what your mother put you through…so aggravated I was that I couldn't help…couldn't protect you or your sister…" her father squeezed her hand _

"_so much anger you had…so little time to do anything…im proud you stood up for yourself baby…so proud you wouldn't believe it…I- just wished I as there to kick that bastard, what he did to you over the years…and I just wanted to say im sorry baby so sorry…I cursed myself over and over again…that I could help your sister and your brother but never you…please…forgive your stupid father…"_

_He stared at his daughter, who shook her head smiling at her father…his heart went out t the girl, he squeezed his daughters hand and hugged her close to him…his tears sprinkling his daughter in the shine._

"_don't cry father…it wasn't your fault…im just so happy to see you again…it was my fault that you died…my fault mother went crazy that she did those stuff to me…especially after marrying that guy for 4 years…but that went away because I like the guy she's with now…his more kinder…he reminds me of you…somehow I feel happy knowing you tried to protect me…but don't worry Im not afraid anymore…I can do this…maybe our fate was planned like this for ages…but only god knows why he chose me…"_

_Her father gave a heartfelt sigh as he looked at his daughter. He saw how beautiful she looked in the light, how brave she was, never in his life has he met anyone who was so fired up to protect someone she loves. He felt proud to be her father, but ashamed that he could have a daughter who forgave him so easily after all these years._

"_This isn't a game baby…your sister has been manipulated by the darkness into there lair by their lies, only you can bring her back safely…I checked on your mother, she's crying for her…your brother is worried were she might be…im sorry sweetie im sorry they don't care bout you…but please make her happy for once…bring your sister back safely don't let her get out of your grip…I cant help you but I can tell the fates to look out for you" he kissed the top of his daughters head and stared at her one last time._

_Voices soon got louder, as they approached there limit, blasé looked worried and panicked she didn't want to leave her father…she wanted to be with him forever…but the time was shortening… she had to go the voiced got louder…the sound of sobbing could be heard…there voice filled with sadness…blasé's heart soon wrenched in pain._

"_go baby go…im so glad I met you after all these years…to be able to tell you it wasn't your fault that I died…finally seeing you in person…you've gone so beautiful over the years…please protect your mother for me…I know she still blames you for her death…be strong baby…remember why I named you blasé…because you're a fighter a strong one…never forget that…now go…" he pushed his daughter away after kissing her on the forehead._

"_I love you…I'll never forget you…im so glad I finally met you..." blasé tears pored out one by one_

"_Be careful sugar be careful…you have people who love you never drown yourself in the dark always remember that I'll be by your side forever…your destiny isn't bad sweetie soon you'll find out how…I wish you t be happy forever and ever…"_

_their hands were entwined one last time before, the fates pulled them apart…slowly…both looking at each other in pain…never wanting to let go…but soon there fingers were the last to touch as blasé was getting sucked into her own body again…_

"_I love you baby always remember that…" the voice faded away as blasé was shimmering away into the real world again._

»«»«»«

The girls each held blasé's hand tightly, crying their eyes out, hoping just hoping there friend will still be alive…but there was no response only making them cry harder. Each of the boys stood on the corner watching the girls cry for their friend, the one who saved kai…the one who got killed in the fight protecting someone she didn't know… kai watched the frozen girl lay there motionless wishing she would be alive.

However the portal to the real world brought blasé back, she stood in front of her body watching her friends cry as she lay there…time was becoming a problem for her…soon her soul got sucked into her body bringing her to life…

Everyone gasped as they saw the girl shimmer in the golden light as the girl slowly opened her eyes…seeing red rimmed faces staring at her…

"Oh my gods don't you guys look hilarious with puffed up cheeks!" blasé gave a little giggle.

The girls blinked in shock and slapped the girls arm which in return heard her scream, blasé was soon trampled by all three of the girls holding her tightly afraid to let go, crushing her to death…blasé smiled as she held her friends in her arms, she was alive now…and she had to do something for her father because she promised him she will bring back her sister eventually.

"Your finally awake we got worried for a second there…" a male voice came out

blasé stared at kai and smiled, she was just happy he was safe her heart fluttered against her chest, she was in love alright and she didn't mind…kai loved megumi and that's what she would do bring back megumi to the people she loved…that was her destiny and she knew it., only time will tell when that day will come…

she'll just have to get stronger again, after what happened she was even more determined to get her back, kicking the ass out of the darkness would be her dream come true…right now she only cared bout getting some rest…blasé soon fell back in to sleep in exhaustion.

Everyone stared at blasé in amazement, not afraid that she isn't dead but alive, mai then soon tucked her friend into bed and lay there staring at her…each taking turns watching over her…as blasé smiled in her sleep dreaming…happy knowing people cared for her still even if it wasn't her family…

"_Sweet dreams baby…"_

»«»«»«

**Whop! I finished another chappie again!! Im writing another one at the moment again lol! Well hope you enjoyed it! Remember to R&R!! And thanks a bunch to TsukiKishuko for reviewing and thanks to the readers!!**

**Bye bye **


	9. story of the drakness?

Title: legend

Authoress: megamisama-athena

Summary: it doesn't matter if you love the same guy… it doesn't matter if the person that you admire looks at someone else besides you, but what happens if you fall for the same one as that person? What happens…when that persons gone forever? "Where am I…?"

»«»«»«

"Ok we don't have much time…we need a plan also, we need to know who the other hooded guy was that nearly killed mai…" hikari who was tending her injured foot looked at the guys.

So far no one had any clue to who the guy was with megumi, all they noticed was a simple design on there robes, a very ancient symbol. Most of the guys were ok, only hikari and blasé was injured, they were resting in an elfin palace, and the princess of the castle was kind enough to help blasé who was seriously wounded.

"Well if we think about it were better off without the girls…I mean if we wanted to get out quick we should ditch those things" tala sounded irritated

Kai stared at his best friend, he knew fairly well that they needed those girls; he also knew that Mystel wanted to stay near to. He didn't know why they were here, but the only way to get out was to stick together and find out why megumi went to the darkness and how to defeat them, he knows clearly that blasé had something to do with this and she's not spilling it, he was staying to find out why.

"That it true but we want to know what the reason is that were here right? The better we work together don't we?" kai said reasonably.

Blasé felt kais penetrating gaze on her when he said "reason" her head shot up, and looked at him through fearful eyes, she has a feeling kai is getting closer to knowing the truth and if this happens blasé will never forgive herself. She was already having trouble keeping it away from her friends.

"We should just fucking leave a bastard like you and go…" mai whispered to Shari, who nearly burst out laughing.

Tala glared at the girl, he heard what she said, wouldn't be surprising…he kept staring at mai with pure hatred, he was never irritated by girls before but she hit a soft spot when they argued, but he had to admit something about her was different but he didn't know what, all he noticed was how her eyes shone even brighter than before, he also wanted to see what the guys were talking bout how she became this angel thing to protect her friend or something, he was intrigued.

"Blasé what's wrong? You don't look to good?" Shari stared at her friend, who mumbled animatedly to her, but no one understood what she said.

"Speak louder we don't get what your saying?" Mystel stared at the girl in confusion.

"The symbol…I know what it means…I mean I know what it has to do with the darkness…but im not sure…" blasé stared blankly at her hands in confusion, thinking hard.

"What is it tell us? I mean at least we have a clue to what the symbol represents to them, maybe we can diverse a plan with this thing?" the voice boomed out which made everyone stare at the silent dude.

Blasé stared open mouth at the tall guy with shaggy lavender hair, blasé remembered him from somewhere…then it hit her…his name was Bryan a cold hearted loner, who loved to be by himself, she was just surprised to notice he actually spoke after all this time. He noticed he wasn't a bad guy; it was nice of him to make amends with the princess, and get them inside.

"Err…it's the symbol of a satanic cross, you know the one with the upside down question make, which questions the deity of god. It represents 3 kings Satan, Belial and leviathan. They are under complete power of Lucifer, so what ever they do to us has a purpose…I mean-"

"Belial is also the demon of lies and guilt. As a Prince of Hell, he commands 80 Legions of Demons and is specifically the Prince reigning over the Northern Reaches of Hell. Right?" kai cut in staring at the girl; he was surprised that she knew this stuff.

"Pretty much yeh…and leviathan is partially a sea monster that controls the water, his referred to a whale in the book Moby dick…but I don't get how all this is connected?" blasé stared at her friends who looked doubtful.

»«»«»«

"I think you've pretty much summed it up my friends…" everyone stared at the soft melodic voice that spoke up.

Blasé looked at the elfin princess, she was short but beautiful, a long overflowing gown that swayed as se came near blasé, with some bandages, and medicine for her bruises.

The princess apologized for the interruption and introduced herself to them.

"Im sorry I eavesdropped, im being rude aren't I, my names Aubrey nice to meet you, I hope you guys are comfortable right here, I mean I haven't had guests like you before, so it's kind of overwhelming." The princess smiled apologetically.

"Aubrey…doesn't that mean elf power or elf ruler in elfin language?" blasé sounded fascinated…never in her wildest dreams thought she would meet an elfin princess.

The princess sounded ecstatic, that her human friend knew the meaning or her name, sadly she didn't abide by that name a lot, she didn't have the courage to do so, and she smiled back at blasé satisfied.

"About this darkness…well…whatever blasé said was the whole thing basically, but you don't know how they settle things…you' must've heard of the story of Persephone and Hades right?" **everyone nodded in sync** "well the story is a bit like that really, Takai was the son of Lucifer unlike his father he was good, his father forbid him to the real world, he lived down in hell all his life, but soon he heard a beautiful sound coming out from above them…he saw princess kore meaning young maiden, she was beautiful…and kind…just like Persephone, she was the beauty that needed to light up the underworld, Takai soon fell in love…after a couple of months takai suddenly felt the urge to get out of the under realm, without any one noticing…he spent several days with kore…they were a happy couple…but when Lucifer found out that his son betrayed him by going to the world of living…he punished him pure darkness… the darkness took control of takai life, kore soon left him but bore the child of his…she was still the queen of the underworld but now only god knows where she and her child is…takai soon controlled every minion in the country, under his command…" Aubrey took a breather; she stared at the teens through anxious eyes.

"But-but…what has my sister have to do with this…?" blasé sounded grief stricken.

"Takai controls the hate and agony of people he finds…megumi by fate turned towards the darkness, so takai is controlling her to get enough power from hatred to control the whole world." Aubrey stared at the teen whose eyes turned the size of saucers.

»«»«»«

"But how can we defeat the darkness…we want to save her please…" blasé faced turned pale.

"That's the hard thing…there's a legend saying a couple of kids just like you, have come here before…they defeated Lucifer and Belial and leviathan, but how they defeated them was awe-inspiring. The legend was to believe that they had powers of fighters really, 4 boys and girls each bore a specific power but with partners…" Aubrey stared at blasé.

"But why have they chosen us this time…I mean why can't the other heroes come back?" tala sounded aggravated at this.

"Because it is to believe that you are the last of the generation that will bring back the king from the darkness…that you to will endure the powers of the legendary ones…and save this world from destruction and hate." Aubrey looked at everyone near tear filled eyes.

"What's this power you're talking about…I mean do we each have a purpose for this power? Does everyone get it?" kai looked interested.

"Yes…the elder elfins told me that each of the warriors had a purpose of the powers, they represented an animal of the village…the powers would activate by the emotions of the holder…they each have a specific weaponry, it is said that once you get a hold of the powers even if your inexperienced, you are full of remarkable skills."

"Right so all we need to do is find our powers…I think mai already found hers? What is it do you know Aubrey? I mean what village she represents?" Shari stared at Aubrey

"I see she has the amethyst crystal, hm….what did mother say bout the crystals again….oh I know now…with each crystal you get it symbolizes you through all battles you transform with them…so mai certainly has the nature power…like air, wind and earth…her weapon would be a spear…her animal is the owl silent but dangerous" Aubrey looked excited.

"you mean that since I got this power I have to share the same crystal but have the same powers and also have different animals with my partner am I right?" mai looked at Aubrey who nodded back.

"Well that sucks doesn't it?" mai pouted

Everyone laughed at mai's childishness, blasé soon recovered from this and smiled triumphantly, at least now she knows the full story behind all this, she needs to worry bout how they will get it and how soon? She didn't want to rely on mai's powers every time. They needed help; she needed to devise a plan tonight. They were going to head off tomorrow to another village.

»«»«»«

"Oh, I almost forgot to say this…its very important…the tale of princess tsukino she had two girls selene and Luna both born at the same time but the only problem was that one of them was representing dark and the other one light, a bit like the yin yang…only these two girls helped the other warriors through sprit, it is to be said that the 58th moon they will resurrect in the body of two new soldiers and help defeat the evil and bring justice to the realm…and the only way to do that is to get the sacred heart that's in the village of daemon…you have to be careful in the village its powerful and dangerous…" Aubrey looked worried.

"But what's wrong with it I mean?" kai stared at the princess.

"Its an ancient Greek legend the village is surrounded by supernatural beings between mortals and gods, such as inferior divinities and ghosts of dead heroes, there are bad demons and good ones…so be careful when you look for the sacred heart, I think that's all you need to know for now…" Aubrey stood up and told her servants to prepare a feast.

Everyone soon started to walk out after hearing the story each had a vivid idea on what was going on, this war was dangerous and bad, each of the teens were inexperienced, each have no idea they would be in this world of random creatures, it was unimaginable. But for blasé this was nothing, she vowed to her father she would protect her mother and bring back the joy of her family her sister…so this wasn't a game anymore this was reality and she now has to fight for it.

"Penny for a thought?"

Blasé snapped out of her trance and saw the two-toned blue haired dude in front of her face looking sheepish.

"sorry my grandma always said that to me, so what's on your mind" kai sat down next to the girl.

"…bout my sister…about this whole power thing…I don't think I've ever been in this situation before…I don't think im ready…" blasé glanced at kai who gave a small chuckle.

"You and me both…I was surprised you knew a lot of the symbols of Satan and stuff also the elfin names…how do you know? Are you like a supernaturalisms or something cause impressed." Kai looked at the girl who turned a brilliant red.

"…erm…I used to believe this stuff when I was a kid…I still did which is embarrassing I study a lot of it…and im glad I did never in my wildest dream would I think I would end up here like this!" blasé waved her hand frantically before giving a nervous laugh.

An awkward 5 mins silence went past…before blasé spoke up again. Getting up and stretching she walked towards the door…Shari called out t her beckoning her to come the food was nearly done. Shari replied back saying she would.

"this isn't a game anymore…this is our destiny now we have to fight for it if we want to go back home…but this time when I battle it will only be for my sister and that's it…I know your going to do the same kai but your reasons are completely different to mine right because your going to save her because your in love ne? a cold bastard like you can actually fall in love how surprising is that?" blasé turned around and saw kais face.

Her eyes met his, searching for any signs of emotions, but all she got to was a surprised look, which made blasé smile, her heart didn't feel right, it was going to break…each time she looked at him, it would remind her of her sister, hoping to save her sister she left the room, leaving kai sitting on the bed pondering his thoughts.

"I don't know kiddo…I don't know…" kai shook his head and left after the girl.

»«»«»«

Omg!!!!!!! Im done finally lol! Well hope you enjoyed it!!! Remember to R&R!! And tell me what you think?? Ne?? Hope the myths and stories didn't confuse you he he…the next chappie might be up soon…I always say that don't I?? 

Bye bye


	10. mystels truth?

Title: legend

Authoress: megamisama-athena

Summary: it doesn't matter if you love the same guy… it doesn't matter if the person that you admire looks at someone else besides you, but what happens if you fall for the same one as that person? What happens…when that persons gone forever? "Where am I…?"

**A/n: if any parts you don't get or is finding it complete (bull s) then please tell me I will explain to you in every way I can lol! **

»«»«»«

"Alright blasé come on we need a shower badly so lets g to the hot bath please!!!!!!"

Hikari was excited to finally taking a shower.

"Hai, why don't you and the girls to the bath, im just going to check on Aubrey quickly ok?"

hikari nodded, as she and the girls went ahead to change, blasé just wondered about through the castle looking for Aubrey, she found tala chatting up elfin girls, which was funny in blasé in opinion since many or should she say all of them are half a thousands years older than he was.

Blasé walked through several doors but couldn't find her, she then searched outside when she out her self peeking at her best friend with Mystel. Blasé had her suspicions even though she felt bad she was eavesdropping she stayed put and saw them two talking more like the other way round Mystel flirting with Shari, and Shari who was literally spitting out curses at him.

"Come on Shari you know you want me why not admit it?" Mystel smirked as Shari turned bright crimson.

"In your fucking dreams I would, now get lost!" Shari tried to walk away only was stopped by Mystel chuckling to himself.

"What are you laughing at…?" Shari's eyes met cool blue ones shining bright.

"come take a walk Shari don't worry I promise you I wont do anything I swear you can make blasé kick my fucking ass if you want…just come…" Mystel walked ahead in the lane at front.

Shari decided to consider the options were she can actually scream for help if needed, also if she was late obviously someone was presumably going t look for her…and blasé would kick his ass if needed anything happened that…god she was frustrated and acting stupid, Shari looked as if Mystel was a serial killer and she was afraid to go r something.

She heard Mystel laugh again…

"What's wrong you scared…?" Mystel chuckled to himself watching Shari's face turn in to horror.

"Fuck you! No im not im just right behind you ok…now go walk I don't where your going so hurry up k I don't have all day." Shari huffed and started to walk right behind him.

It was night, blasé decide to just peek at them from far away without being noticed, she knew Shari liked the dude, and she was just being paranoid. That's what she found absolutely hilarious, that her friend wouldn't admit the truth it would take ages before she realized it. So blasé followed her friend to where Mystel was leading her having her suspicions she found it certainly odd how he only wanted Shari and no one else.

»«»«»«

"Oh my god! That's beautiful…" Shari's mouth was wide open in awe; she turned around to see Mystel standing beside her with a genuine smile on his lips.

When he didn't speak, Shari gazed back at the scenery placed in front of her, so magical and unbelievable it was in her eyes, she was led into a forest that had a beautiful pond

She wasn't sure how Mystel found out about it, it was surprising alright. She stared at the shimmering sea as it shone under the full moon; it made her feel lighter happier for some reason.

"Alright is this all you wanted to show me? If it is im going ok…" Shari faced the other way and was ready to leave, when Mystel stopped her.

"I think I love you Shari…"

Shari stopped midway, and spun around, she stared at the masculine figure eyes open wide and mouth open, she didn't know what to say this was sudden, her heart leapt into her throat, blocking any sound coming out. Mystel turned around and stared at the girl for once he was serious, Shari heart beated faster as she saw his hair flying about by the wind, his hair was a beautiful halo, so bright.

His top three buttons on his shirt were open showing of his tanned chest, her face was now glowing red, Mystel smirked at the response he was giving her, his hands were still tucked in his pockets but he kept moving closer to her, shari's breath became rapid, this was too much for her, she never felt like this before.

"Im not lying Shari…I think I really have fallen for you, you're the first girl that ever rejected me through love…when all this time I found myself paraded with girls that I would love to enjoy…you popped up in my mind every time…" Mystel face became sad.

"you know my own mother rejected me…at birth…she went crazy when I was 3, she had post depression…I couldn't blame her I mean…I would understand if you wont return the feelings…I can live with it…I've dealt with it before…but what im saying is the truth I really do love you…" Mystel stared back at the ocean again.

"Why did your mother- I-"Shari was lost for words her heart thudded painfully in her chest.

"Oh…I was a creature that my mother hated, she thought I was too beautiful for her likening…she hated me since birth she couldn't stand me…I mean everyday I came back from school the phones will ring 24/7 it was girls that wanted to know if I was there or not…my father left me and my mother…my mom went crazy…she had so much hate for me that the only way to save her was by hypnosis…forgetting I was ever born…"

There was deadly silence, blasé heart went out to Mystel she knew how he felt…how hard it was to do anything without love…she felt like holding him in her arms, but resisted the urge, and she didn't want to be found out by this stupidity.

"That's why I want you Shari…cause I've watched you for 4 years I know how you are…I want you because you rejected me, you look at me differently…you don't think im like this creature…you think im a bastard…and I admit I fancy that better than something I hate…and I want you forever by my side…but it all depends if your willing to love me back…cause I know I will till the day I die…" Mystel stared at Shari for an answer but he got no response.

Shari who listened patiently, was trying so hard not t cry, trying do hard not to forget his feeling she ever had…her damn pride got into everything, she never felt so angered at herself before, and by looking at Mystel's eyes, brought out the truth he deeply cared for her, and nothing came out of her mouth to admit she felt something…

"its alright I guess you don't want me…I can tell by your eyes your confused…its ok I mean…I confessed got rejected im all good…I let it out all of my chest…I feel like a whole weight was lifted of my shoulder…well I guess you should go I mean your friends will be worried right?" Mystel turned around and sat on the high stone, he didn't glance back once as Shari left.

»«»«»«

Shari ran back all the way, stopping as she was out of breath, she so badly wanted to kill herself, she never felt so retarded before…he care for her…he actually cared…her heart kept thudding across her chest, the sob that was stuck in her throat was finally let, out she was crying in the middle of the forest by herself…letting everything out, her tears ran by her cheeks fast, she wanted someone close to her…she soon fell on to her knees, crying of exhaustion…she wanted to say something but was afraid she would regret it later…

The looks he gave to her was like a knife that went through her heart, she felt disorientated, she better hurry back before anyone notices something went wrong…she didn't no what t say if they ever see each other face to face, which would be a bit soon.

Shari wiped her eyes and went back to the castle to take a long hot bath.

»«»«»«

blasé walked towards the castle right after she left her friend crying there, she couldn't do anything to help her once again she was useless…watching her struggle was painful, she couldn't even help Mystel…blasé knew Shari was confused and lonely right now. So she wandered bout in the living room where she found kai and Bryan talking amongst themselves.

Kai gave a brief smile as he saw blasé, who returned it sadly, as she walked away to Aubrey's room, where she was summoned earlier after their brief discussion. Blasé knocked on the door three times before she entered.

"Hiya you busy" blasé wondered as she stood there watching the princess.

"God no, please do come site down…I need to tell you something important…" Aubrey looked nervous.

As blasé sat down comfortably, the princess stared through the windows before she spoke to blasé.

"I don't want anyone listening…blasé this battle…is for your sister isn't it…I forgot to mention this to you and deeply sorry if the darkness took over her soul, talking rubbish to her, manipulating her…then there will be no hope to save her…" Aubrey stared at the girl.

"What do you mean…" blasé choked back her words

"that means she will die before he takes over her whole mind and body…and it will also mean you would be stuck here forever…until something else happens im sorry…"

blasé didn't want to listen to this, she was already in pain…her tears just fell out from the corner of her eyes, she couldn't hold it anymore she cried until she was exhausted…Aubrey held on to the girl, stroking her hair tenderly…hearing blasé mumble words as she sobbed.

"How...-Can I help them now- "she hiccupped

"Im so useless…" she burst out even more…Aubrey held the girl tight saying comforting words.

Until a servant burst through the doors frantic, they both looked up to meet anxious elfin eyes…

"Princess the people outside is attacking the kingdom! Our soldiers are getting injured already…!" the servant was out of breath waiting for an answer.

Blasé head shot up, she knew who were attacking, because know else would know beside her…

"Its megumi and the darkness…"

»«»«»«

Whoop! I'm done lol! Hope you enjoyed it lol! Well remember to R&R and thanks for reading!! Tell me if anything is wrong or have suggestions more than welcome:)

Bye bye

Love loads chibi xxxxx


	11. the battle has begun

Title: legend

Authoress: megamisama-athena

Summary: it doesn't matter if you love the same guy… it doesn't matter if the person that you admire looks at someone else besides you, but what happens if you fall for the same one as that person? What happens…when that persons gone forever? "Where am I…?"

»«»«»«

"Its megumi…" blasé ran all the way to the living room.

She saw soldiers lying there's, half dead and half alive, blasé face turned pale and stricken, her eyes roamed around the palace and saw the angry faces of the teens, mai who was controlling herself not to go rush ahead Mystel's and kai who looked pissed and annoyed that they couldn't do anything.

"Its begun…the battle has begun…" blasé stared at the teens who looked back shocked.

This time blasé ran to the balcony of the castle, she looked outside in horror, as she saw this time that megumi had army…stronger and powerful…this time she didn't have weak little fauns she had something better A leszy usually appears as a tall man, but he is able to change his size from that of a blade of grass to a very tall tree. He has hair and a beard made from living grass and vines, and is sometimes depicted with a tail, hooves and horns. He has pale white skin that contrasts with his bright green eyes. He is sometimes considered akin to the devil.

Which wasn't good in blasé's eyes, she knew leszy can shift forms into animals or trees, which was bad, because who ever befriends a leszy the latter would teach them the secrets of magic. And they were powerful.

"Were in trouble guys! Theses creatures are powerful! Don't get to close to them, they know dangerous magic…" blasé shivered at the thought.

"Wait how you know what they are?" tala sounded suspicious. Mai glared at him

"Their leszy they carry clubs but have the most powerful magic, they control the woodland…worst of all a woodland spirit who can change forms…I guess megumi can go all the way to kill me…never thought she would know on of the dangerous spirits." Blasé eyes shot towards the war outside, the village would be burnt down before anyone could do anything.

The whole gang went downstairs to meet with Aubrey, funny enough she was in the throne room with her father, each of the teens stood in front of the king, blasé stared in awe amazement, she wouldn't dream of meeting a elfin king, as a kid she always admired elves…how fascinating they were how historical…she felt gratefully satisfied.

"Der Erlkönig, it's an honor to meet you" blasé stared at the old elf king

Every teen looked at the girl as if she was demented, wondering what she was talking about, the king gave a small smile to the girl, and he was pleased to know he was recognized by the human.

"Yes my dear…the same to you…Aubrey my child is this your friends your talking about earlier today?" the old man swiveled to his daughter.

"Yes papa, they are and they need help great amount and I don't know what to do…" Aubrey shook her head

"Blasé what the heck did you say to the guy?" mai wondered.

"Der Erlkönig, means elf king, it was a poem made by Johann wolfing von Goethe, it's said that it depicts the death of a child assailed by a supernatural being, he said the elf king was cruel and mad…and in the end the poem the child was dead…but this is different Johann was thinking all this at the back of his head this is what he thought, but he was wrong the erlking is actually a decent and nice guy…am I right blasé?" Bryan stared at blasé.

Blasé looked at him in admiration; at least she wasn't the only one who knew these creatures. But then she looked over at the king, hoping he could help by any chance.

"were awfully sorry that the village is getting attacked…I-I mean we just want to say thank you for everything…for letting us stay for helping me recover…I couldn't repay you enough…I-" blasé choked back her words.

"its alright child…we were glad to help…this is what erlkings do they protect the innocent…we have 2 new warriors who could help you, there experienced in magic, there are several weapons for you to battle with please take some for safety…." The king smiled at the girl.

And in came two new helpers, both clad in amazing outfits, blasé stared at the new people and her eyes became wide in horror, she never imagined that these two people she would know come here…her heart flipped over in her chest. What was this world going to, her mind spun with anxiety.

»«»«»«

A shaggy blond haired by, with freckles, accompanied by a familiar blue haired girl tied up in a ponytail. The boy clad in a white shirt and green waistcoat, black trousers held by a vintage belt, followed by anklet boots…his cape bellowed from the back with his strong shoulder pads, holding a mighty looking staff, he grinned at the girls.

Whilst the girls looked even more exciting, her outfit consisted of a knee length skirt, knee high boots, a top which was light blue flows, as the wind wisps at it. Her cape is shorter length, just below her waist. Both bowed to the king then looked at the gang.

"Children this is Max Tate and Miriam shou, they are advised to help you through this battle please treat them well" the king gave a small sad smile

everyone nodded in harmony, they were pleased to know they had help, and grateful to, everyone went to the new kids and greeted them each as much excited as the next, only blasé hung back, she stood by herself, until the group turned around in confusion.

"We need to go there's no time…go pick your weapons and get ready because the game has already begun and of course we want to kick some butt so hurry up" blasé walked towards the weaponry section.

She chose a small, fast rapier, she could handle this, she's token lessons in fencing, but the only problem was so has megumi, and she can kill her if needed with a real sword, blasé hoped for the best nothing like that will happen again after what happened to her.

"This is megumi, I will eventually return you lets get this battle started and remember to stay close by we don't want anything to happen do we? Now let's go!"

Kai smirked away from the distance, the blasé he knew would never be like this, but he was surprised all right, the kid has guts better than megumi, which made him feel a bit reluctant about. His heart did a small flip as he saw blasé walk out…he couldn't make out what the hell happened? He wasn't supposed to feel like this at all…but he knew things were going to change…

»«»«»«

The battle began, once the teens stepped out of the castle and into the village, only then were they attacked, the village was already half burnt and destroyed, Mystel got attacked head on with a vine swipe by those leszy, which grabbed him by the throat suffocating the boy. Mai who was close by cut the vine with her spear.

"Are you alright?" mai voice shook, this was dangerous.

"Yeh-thanks come on there's more left…" the leszy vine captivated one mais waist.

Mystel struggled to get held on to her before she was sucked into one of the leszy mouth, things were getting a bit hyped now. Kai then went to help Mystel, with each holding on to the girl, mai holding on to the boys hands, neither could hold their grip, mai decide dif it was best just to let go, which then caused the leszy to pull her into the air and throw her into to tree.

"Mai…you bastard you'll pay for that!" hikari rushed ahead, out of anger she used her incredible fan which consisted of a sharp metal design slicing through the vines smoothly and perfect.

Bryan was struggling to keep the leszy off his back, he was tall so it was his advantage of destroying them one by one, the only problem was the leszy cast a binding spell on bryan, which made him stop in the middle, getting hit by many vines, slashing through his body, blood seeped through his clothes, max and Miriam cast a fire spell which, caused them to burn the leszy.

A great disadvantage as they were woodland creatures it affected them greatly, only the problem was Bryan was seriously wounded, max was then whipped from behind, the vine caught him of guard, he wasn't quick enough to cast a spell, so he was thrown against the house, which the door collapsed as soon as he collided with it.

"Max…I don't think the fire spell will would my healing spell isn't working on Bryan! What should we do?" Miriam looked at max frantically.

"Don't worry I think I know a way get the gang together…" max wiped the blood f his mouth.

After destroying a few more leszy they gathered around a small spot, which caused them to hatch up a plan quick, they decided on max's thought…only the leszy seemed to grow back each time they were hit by something, they were in deep trouble.

Blasé was soon left alone as she saw here friends trapped, but the leszy, she soon heard small light footsteps…she didn't know which direction…but she knew fully well who it was…the air velocity changed as something sharp swiped past the air, near blasé's face, blasé who luckily dodged it, looked to see who it was, then dodged again as the blade came closer to her.

Finally turning around to block the blade with her rapier, blasé stared at wood-violet colored eyes, which were dark and fathomless, with pain and hatred for a brief seconds, after the weapons clashed, the stranger flew back, staring at blasé with pure hunger.

Blasé was breathing hard, the stranger smiled triumphantly, mocking blasé in every way.

»«»«»«

"What's wrong blasé can't handle the leszy? Can't handle me? Awww poor baby going to give up after this petty fight?" megumi smirked evilly.

"No…I just…can't seem-because-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I don't want to hear your pathetic crying or answers just fight like a women!" megumi glared at the girl. She flew straight ahead with her blade. Attacking the girl...as was blasé dodging each one of them.

Kai searched frantically, wondering were blasé was, the group just had a brilliant idea, there was no signs of blasé anywhere, worried he decided to look for her in the battle of the leszy, but it was already difficult, since he got attacked each time. The leszy's whip throttled him in the back sending him forward into the ground in pain.

Kai looked up woozy from the attack, and when he did he saw the two girl attacking each other, the only thing was blasé was getting attacked she didn't do anything only megumi was trying to slice her sister, kai heard the sound of frustration as blasé didn't attack back. Which finally made him get up in anger, Even though he couldn't protect megumi, he could at least protect blasé…

"Come on! Blasé fucking attack me!! This is your chance you've always hated me right now you can kick my ass whenever you want to!" megumi kicked her sister to the ground.

Blasé lay on her back, afraid to do anything, she didn't want to harm her, if anything were to happen to megumi it will destroy everything for her…she tried getting up again only to be kicked back to the ground. This time megumi held her tight, the girl stepped on blasé chest, each blow made blasé scream ion agony and pain!

"Stop it! Megumi!" mai began crying she couldn't help her friend who was nearly dying.

"Stop it megumi she'll die!!" hikari and Shari screamed at the top of their lungs.

It didn't affect the girl, she kept kicking blasé each time she didn't attack megumi, and she will endure the pain, megumi laughed at the gangs misery, watching how each of them are preoccupied with the leszy, she gave a laugh which made blasé shiver.

Each time blasé was kicked blood would sputter out f her body, and the girls would scream in agony watching there friend…

"FIGHT ME BACK NOW!" megumi screamed at blasé who wouldn't reply back.

»«»«»«

Blasé couldn't hear the screaming she was too busy hallucinating…her mind was somewhere else, she watched in pain as her sister kept kicking her furiously in anger and frustration…blasé couldn't do anything…she failed again…im going to die and I couldn't do anything to save my sister how pathetic am I…damn her kicks are powerful…I think she may have broken my ribcage by now…hehehe…couldn't blame her…I deserve everything that gets me…it was my fault anyway…I should've known better…

"Fuck you megumi and your fucking life! This girl is here to save you and you fucking kick her like football!! Go to hell!"

_That voice…I know that voice…it sounds so sad…but why…_

"You aggravate me so much!!! This is the end for you!"

And with that the burst of white flame surrounded the boy everyone stared at him in awe, amazed to see something amazingly beautiful as a sweet dream…this time the sound of the robins flew by…an echoing of a small bird chirping…the boy lay there wondering what's going on…

flames shot out in different directions, it covered the whole village in light…the flame washed out the fire on the houses in the village, destroyed each leszy in the light…burning them through intensity…the gang stared at the boy as he transformed into something beautiful…

and the first sign was his back, having a beautiful shape carved on to his smooth tanned body, a picture of a robin…glowing he steeped out of the light and stared at the crowd…his face serious and angry…glared at megumi…lifting up his hand he formed a beautiful, double edged spear, a crescent moon at top while the bottom lay pointed but sharp.

Everyone saw the light…they also saw the body. That was in front of them…beautifully carved like a statue… golden halo wisping about…long and beautiful tied up…the girls stared in awe, never had they seen a boy look this good he was like a Greek god…good to look at but hard to approach…

His body consisted a thick white sleeveless vest, long which covered his rear, flowing in the wind…baggy trousers which was worn with boots…a belt hung on to his pelvis…and his cape flew in the background his face showed no emotions…

He held his staff and pointed it towards megumi…and out came something blinding and strong…it made megumi fly back in surprise…but then countered the attack and vanished into the air…and the battle ended…

»«»«»«

Whoop!! Yeh I finished hope you enjoyed it!! Tell me bout this chapter...if you wonder why I didn't make blasé fight yet…well I wanted to make her a bit weak, she gets stronger and tactical along the way…just wait for a few more chaps and you'll know!! Well remember to R&R???? Lol! Thanks again for reading!

Bye bye chibi x


	12. sweet story

Title: legend

Authoress: megamisama-athena

Summary: you said you'll protect me…you said you loved me…then why…do you hate me…did I do something wrong…please tell me…is it because you love her more than me…ANSWER ME!

»«»«»«

_Hey what's that…its seems so bright and pretty…must be an angel or something…hehehe an angel I would love to see that…maybe Im, going back to dad again…wow two deaths in 2 days how cool is that…maybe I wont live this time…that light is irritating me now its getting to me…who the fuck turned on the light I feel like im blind…_

"_Blasé wake up…wake up dammit!"_

_Oooo I hear someone…I know that person…I wonder who it is…nah forget it too long…I feel tired…I want to go to sleep…_

"_BLASÉ!"_

_What the fuck! Go away I want to go to sleep!! Is that too much to ask god it feels like- wait…wait a minute…what happened to me again…damn! I remember…megumi!_

"Blasé wake up now! Don't die on me again… please…" Shari held her friend in her lap

the girls senses came back…only thing was she was still droopy…and disorientated…Shari gave blasé a massive hug crushing the girls bones already that it was bruised badly.

"Blasé can you hear me? Say something?" mai looked at her friend

"Oh I like double fires with- a very large burger…and don't forget the chocolate milkshake…" blasé smiled blithely

hikari started to laugh…she heard the most stupidest things before in her life but never, what blasé had just said now…which only meant the girl was alive and now delusional, she couldn't blame her.

"Blasé are you ok…" Mystel stared at the delusional girl…

"Oh wows look everybody…his angel a very pweety angel…look…his hair is so shiny and goldenly…am I in heaven…"blasé's eyes went wide and diluted like she was on drugs or something.

The boys chuckled at the girl, after a slight near death experience for the girl…this was entertainment…they couldn't stop laughing when they heard her say "im I in heaven" soon everyone was laughing… blasé then clonked back down to slumber groaning that she was in pain.

After a few laughs, Mystel carried her on his back, and took her to the castle, kai helped Bryan lean on him, whilst tala helped Miriam and max…hikari once again twisted her ankle and was leaning on Shari which wasn't bad. The whole village turned back to normal, thanks to Mystel.

After he transformed the light cleared every burnt house and trees, he revived them back once again but better condition, only god knew why Mystel transformed seeing blasé, he must've gotten angry at something, but the gang didn't ask.

»«»«»«

"Im hungry I want food!" blasé whined at Shari.

"Shut up blasé you can't eat now…you're still on that medicine just wait 2 more hours ok…" Shari sweat dropped at her friend.

"FEED ME!!" blasé jumped about on her bed acting childish.

Shari's eye twitched in anger as she was standing there with blasé…she didn't know if it was the medication that was making her high or it was just her being extremely annoying right now.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP? YOUR NOT GOING TO EAT THAT'S FINAL!" Shari glared at the teen that started laughing, and giggling. Shari's eyes soon twitched in annoyance.

"I give up….hey mai I think she's on drugs again…" Shari stared at blasé who couldn't stop giggling.

Mai and hikari, laughed at the misfortune they were having with the delusional girl, but they couldn't help but admit, that were extremely happy that the girl was still alive, more than that they thanked god she was alive, something inside them would totally lose control if the she died. They respected and admired the girl so much that there bond and love was unbreakable…they just hope she doesn't get into danger again...

It was just shear bad luck that her sister got her and beat her up, they just felt so bad they couldn't help her once, that once could've made a difference to them…but they were too weak to do anything. But knowing blasé when she comes to her sense they knew she would deny anything like this. Which they couldn't argue back with because they knew blasé would always win.

Blasé fell back asleep for more hours…the girls went back to there healing…they also helped the boys with her damage, and well…you can guess that didn't go to well considering tala and hikari's bickering…but everything will be fine by the time blasé would wake up…

»«»«»«

"Argh!!!!!!!! They aggravate me so much!" the girl threw a stone in to the marble wall, only making a small dent. She screamed again frustration.

"Calm down…you still have time it isn't the end…they might change course of power but we still minions under our control…" the man stroked the girls head close to him.

"Your right…but some part of me has this regret going on…im afraid for some reason…what's happening to me…" the color of her eyes changed back and forth.

The man noticed this close enough, soon he begun to spin words through his mouth like a web and spit them out to her one by one, he was going to pin her to the darkness.

"Don't think bout that sweetie…they don't care bout you…no one did remember…your sister wanted you dead…she wanted to steal your love away from you…" the man smiled evilly as he ran his fingers through her platinum gold hair…

"Your right…but she said she didn't mean it…"the girls eyes went back to being normal for minutes…

"No! don't believe her…remember megumi child…that this is the hate she's showing you…she jealous of you…that's why she got rid of you…she hates you she even said the words " I hate you"…" he came closer to her ears and whispered it to her.

"No! That's not-"but her eyes turned darker a color so abnormal even a human couldn't resist it.

"Your right…I will destroy her this time…without those retards interfering…" megumi gave a bitter laugh.

"That's right…excellent…believe that…do what ever you feel like…" the man chuckled to himself proudly.

The shadow in the corner listened carefully, as the man and the girl planned and chuckled to themselves…he just didn't know if he wanted to join…but he would love to see that girl again…see how she was coping now…after all he is the prince of darkness he should appear more often in the story…he should at least help the blond in her work. She wasn't as experienced as he was…maybe this time they can get her.

The cloaked figure walked out into the moonlight…on his owns he needs to think…it was time for hunting…

»«»«»«

"Awww come on blasé…don't worry yeh you made a fool of yourself but that's ok everyone does that…hehehe…but it was sooo funny…" hikari laughed at blasé as she looked in horror.

Blasé ducked her head under the water even more…she was clearly embarrassed for her poor actions, she dived her head in more as her friends started to laugh at her insecurity, they didn't see any problem except that it was hilarious.

"Hey where's hikari…wasn't she supposed to be here?" Miriam wondered where the girl was.

Hikari was just talking to Aubrey bout the history of the palace, finding such interesting facts and too engrossed in them that she almost forgot bout her friends. Bryan was doing the same as always, he loved to be alone for a reason…he was just walking by noticing several ancient artifacts that made him smile.

Never in his life, would he imagine that he would get to meet a real elf, but then shook his head as this was real not a dream, that means whatever happens here will be considered into the real world, which wasn't good, they almost lost blasé…as a matter of fact it was all targeted at her. He just couldn't pin point on where the problem was that megumi wanted to attack blasé.

He decided to walk more onwards, since the guys were in the hot spring outside, he decide he would join them, he was in pain after all that whipped up a bit to ruff…maybe the hot water would calm his stressed muscle. Bryan soon left to the bathroom, but he got confused by the time he went there, he didn't know which bath he was supposed to go in, there was two in front of him, the signs were written in elfish, so he couldn't quite understand, so he picked the right one and stepped inside.

He took off his shirt which was covered in sweat, the area of the bathroom was big and slippery, he was struggling with his trousers for a bit, after he was done he wrapped himself in a towel and grabbed his materials, only…steam soon came to of the other side, he turned around to notice…short auburn hair framing a small feline face…once there eyes met…the steam soon evaporated to reveal themselves…

"ARGH……….!!!"

»«»«»«

The trees rustled as the birds flew out of the bushes, like rapid fire, the girls stared at each other in panic, wondering what happened now. Blasé head popped out of the hot water, in confusion, then got up quickly and ran to the bathroom, she slid open the door and saw hot white steam, blowing out she saw hikari lay there boiling red…

"Hikari what happened?" blasé shook the girl by the shoulders and waited for her to speak…

Hikari's face had turned an abnormal red…and stared at her friend who looked back confused…

"hika-"

The girl's nose then spurted out a whole gallop of blood…which blasé found hilarious and then grabbed her friend as she fainted.

»«»«»«

_Oh my fucking gods…talk about a bloody embarrassing encounter like that!! Trust me to have these ones…no how am I gonna face him…this is too awkward…oh god his not even looking at me…which is better…but somehow I feel disappointed at least apologize for his actions…_

"Hikari you ok? Blasé stared at her friend without laughing.

Hikari slapped the poor girl on the arm then glared daggers each time she made contact with her…which blasé found a tad bit scary and funny, blasé roamed around the whole palace, they won't be setting off the journey until tomorrow morning, which as was se intended to do, after having two bad experiences so far…

Blasé the noticed a familiar figure outside the balcony…so she stepped outsde…the cold air wisped at her hair…the moon shown brightly…the light reflected on the boys face, making it softer, her heart beated fast as she approached the figure…but stopped as she saw the deep expression on the face…so she stood near and waited to be noticed…

»«»«»« »«»«»«

"_You're useless just like your father so pointless at his actions…"_

"_No that's not true…please…"_

"_SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC CHILD GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_No…don't go…please come back…I promise I won't do anything bad…"_

_SLAP! (BEATING AND CHILD SCREAMING GOING IN THE BACKGORUND)_

Its all coming back….its going to be back for me this time…she said she wont leave me alone…she said her soul wont be in peace until im dead….

"_You useless boy what do you think your doing…you think you can save her…after the pain she suffered with you well your wrong boy!"_

I only stayed quite it didn't matter how much pain I went through…I just wanted to see her happy one last time…but it didn't happen…

"_No you're wrong…I can…I can just give me one more chance…please…"_

"_What can you do your just useless like your father was…now get lost!"_

"_No! Please let me see her!"_

»«»«»«

"Kai!"

the boy turned to see a girl bout five inches shorter than him, staring at him curiously but with a worried face, his visual shock of concentration was soon covered by his normal one…he frowned.

"What are you doing are you ok?" blasé sounded concerned

"Humph!" the boy didn't want to speak

Blasé who noticed he looked paranoid…gave up trying to find what he was thinking…so she just stared outside noticing how wonderful it was the view of the village, looking much better than before. She relaxed in the presence of kai…she wasn't sure why but she felt calm…"

"Kai are you-"

Two arms wrapped around blasé body, tight and strong…blasé gasped in shock then stood tensely in the boy's arms…

"shh…listen to me I nearly lost you…don't do anything as fucked up as that again…cause if I lost you then I wouldn't have a reason to save your sister…I need you and you need me…so whatever you do…don't do anything as stupid as today…" the boy pulled blasé closer to him.

Blasé listening quietly as her heart was thudding in her heart…she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she felt happy…but yet somewhat sad…she didn't feel normal…but her arms went automatically round the boys back and lay there…she wasn't sure why but her she felt content and scared…

The teens lay in each others arms, under the full moon…the breeze was warm and moist…both teens held on each other tight neither budging…

"I promise I won't…"

»«»«»«

Whoop! Im finished another chappie!! Im sorry I took long college got a lot hectic now these days!!! Not cool at all…that means a lot of work…I finished the other chaps as well but I might upload them tomorrow hehehe…but I hope you enjoyed this one!!

TK in advance…

Bye bye


	13. trouble and lies

Title: legend

Authoress: Xchibi-jigoku-shojouX

Summary: you said you'll protect me…you said you loved me…then why…do you hate me…did I do something wrong…please tell me…is it because you love her more than me…ANSWER ME!

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

Is the darkness that scary? is it because I am afraid to go…am I afraid to be alone…but I've been alone for so long…then why do I feel pain when I see others happy?...why do I want to be with someone…does giving up the ones you love to make others happy…

Is it better to make yourself miserable while others are happy?

Then why….

Why…do we do this…?

Feel this intoxicating feeling that we want to get rid of…

Will we be able to be free from it…?

Will I ever be able to save her…in this battle…?

»«»«»«

a drizzling rain pattered on the plain wooden roof, just to make the windows cover in mist and the shimmering of the darkness, every pair of eyes in the room glanced at the table…light thundering can be heard outside the hut, the room filled with an unknown tension…that suffocated the teenagers in angst.

"So what are we going to do…" the blonde stared at the girl besides her hoping for an answer

"I don't know mai…I have no clue…im still half dazed at the power megumi has over us…I just…know something of a miracle would happen…" the black haired girl stared helplessly

"What are we going to do about blasé…she's been standing over near the window watching the rain drop by slowly…" mai sighed heavily

Every teen eye was glued to the girl by the window…she didn't say anything for a while many getting worried…after the brink of death twice in a row, two new powers emerged. Kai however was deeply concerned by the girl's health; also what ever happened between them last night somehow made him think hard…yet the answer wasn't clear to him.

"Blasé…please would you talk to us…" a soft voice wavered through the teens

However the girl was too busy to even notice who was speaking, too busy lost in her thoughts, hikari however was agitated by the fact the girl was sulking, when they needed help the most. She walked up to the girl and grabbed her by the shoulders an shook her hard, by then dull grey eyes stared at the concerned green orbs in front of her.

"Speak to me…please…just once" the girl's voice sounded torn

"It would be better to surrender…I mean it would be better if I just died, then no one would care would they…I mean I caused all of you trouble for god sake…I'm so worthless…why bother fighting anymore we all know we don't have chance against my sister…" the voice declared in a barely audible tone

Speechless…before anyone could say anything back, blasé continued on speaking mindlessly to everyone, not acknowledging anyone's presence.

"Why can't we make this darkness into our home? Is it that hard…? The darkness I created that got my sister trapped forever…I blame myself…this battle wasn't meant for us were not ready…I don't want anyone else to interfere with it!" the girls voice rose in panic.

"Blasé! What's wrong with you! Where is the girl with the fiery spirit I know! What happened to you why are you talking like this…why are you doing this to us…please…please…stop blaming yourself! Because it's not true!" cried hikari

"The girl is no more…she drowned in to the darkness…like everyone else is slowly-"

The sound was loud, eyes wide at the auburn haired girl, shocked. Before she strikes again…mystel and Bryan grabbed the girl who was struggling to get out of the grip.

"Hikari! That wasn't necessary?" the male voice was soft and worried yet hikari didn't notice

She was too busy staring at the amber haired girl, who had a red mark across her left cheek, hands shaking rubbing the area where it was hurt. And stared mindlessly at hikari who was on the verge of tears, also struggling out of the boys grips…breathless hikari gave in…

"Why…why…don't do this to me blasé please…I've had enough…I can't handle it anymore! You're being irresponsible! Your scared I know so is everyone else! Then why are you making it difficult for us! Don't you understand that we need you!! I need you…then why won't you see that you're not alone…that I'm here so is the girls…why won't you see that you are stronger than you think…instead of making it seem like your not! You're breaking my heart blasé…in to small pieces…why won't you listen to me this once…" hikari's tears dropped silently as everyone stared.

Blasé stared at her friend…it seemed like nothing went through to connect them…her heart clenched tightly making it hard to breathe…she didn't know why…after hearing the words her best friend spoke she still felt a numb feeling in her body.

Blasé saw shimmering tears fall from her friends eyes, each pour downed fast, cheeks flushed, eyes twinkling and searching hers…then hikari turned and ran upstairs. Blasé watched the teen go away, something in her heart clenched together in fear. Everyone gazed at the two who created the scene, not knowing what to say, a small sense of tension was seized upon the group.

"I think we all should head to bed we have an early start tomorrow, so everyone rise early to set out…and remember to pack the necessities for the journey. I rented out a carriage and horses to take us to our destination" the girl's voice cracked as it was speaking to the gang

Everyone nodded in sync they didn't want another fight now, so they headed off to slumber, hoping tomorrow would be a better day than today was. Blasé wondered off first out of the group, she headed upstairs, she stopped midway and glanced at her friend's door which was shut, no sound came out of it. Blasé then walked of to her room and closed the door, she sat down on her chair and desk getting a paper and pen, she decided to list options of how to figure out the safest route to go.

As the night went past, the dawn was slowly rising, the girl kept writing, hoping this route will help them find any chance of a miracle.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

The birds chirped a beautiful melodic tune as the sun rose, small droplets of water woke the teen up from her slumber, slowly she and the rest of the gang got ready to head out to the village of daemon.

"Alright everyone hop on, we shall be leaving now…" the voice belonged to a water demon with blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

Everyone stared at the carrier to there destination, looking frankly familiar to blasé she couldn't resist the urge to speak to him. And greet him formally, fascinated by the ears of the boy blasé was suddenly caught in awe, she never imagined to meet a water demon, she always thought they were evil not good, but somehow she felt the warmth from the baby blue eyes to notice, the boy had no bad blood in his body so it was safe.

Yet the gang were still curious, either they should trust him or not, considering that the gang weren't too good with description, so blasé headed out first and smiled gently at him to welcome him in there presence at ease.

"Hello, it's nice to meet a water demon, I mean it's a pleasure for us to have you take us to the village that is" blasé softly spoke to the boy in admiration

"glad to be of service maim I should be able to take all of you to the village the safest way possible, by the way I'm impressed how did you know I was a water demon? You're not from here are you?" Enrique smiled at the teen

"By your eyes, its crystal clear so it was easy to figure out you had the power of water so I took the simplest guess, and no were not from here and my names blasé, hope we can be good friends on this journey" blasé smiled back equally glad

"My dream is to meet pretty ladies like you and make them happy, so of course blasé we shall be close buddies now shall we leave the day is still bright" the boy laughed heartily

the journey went on, without any trouble…blasé just hoped there would be no trouble, everyone on the carriage were speaking free heartily, mai and Shari were questioning Miriam and Max's relationship, which cause the two love birds to blush furiously. Blasé smiled softly, the red head and kai were playing cards with Bryan, and of course the red head was losing every time.

Causing mai to laugh out so loud, with hikari joining in the teasing…blasé watched her friends, the one she hurt the most, and hikari seemed to be happy by now. She knew hikari wouldn't hold a grudge unless blasé apologized first, things would be back to normal, but as usual blasé was a stubborn ox, who hated to admit the truth so she keep to herself busy by talking to Enrique learning more bout the water demon.

"Tell me little lady why in the world are you here? If you don't mind me asking?" Enrique belted his horses to pace up.

"No its ok, im here to save my sister the older one…she belongs to the darkness now, and the only way to save her is to go get that sacred heart from the village. But somehow I doubt that will do…I mean there a motive but I cant get out what it is…now you tell me Enrique about you…why are you traveling alone wouldn't it be better to go with friends?" blasé sighed softly as she chatted to Enrique.

"you see little lady don't be afraid of the dark, I learnt that if you have courage and hope you can do it and thus you blasé have inside you…so don't forget it, don't be afraid im sure your friends will be there to help you, and blasé it is better to go with your friends traveling alone is very lonely…" Enrique sighed heavily

"I travel alone because I have no family, they were murdered by the dark lord when I was a kid…the only closest person to me was mika, my childhood love…she died trying to save me, I always blamed myself, but I never regretted anything after her death. Because I found out that she loved me dearly and hoped to be alive for her sake…and I did…you see its weird love can be shown in mysterious ways blasé…and always remember no matter how far the person is or how possessed they are deep in inside they cherish you as your kind your own…" Enrique's voice softly spoke with a tender emotion.

He looked at blasé who, stared at the boy, stuttering for an apology, soon brought a single tear slip from her eyes quickly wiping it away. Enrique watched the girl and his eyes softened, he recognized what kind of personality the teen had…strong and soft hearted, the girl had a beautiful glow to her which put him at ease for once. He truly believed that he made an best friend, his left arm grabbed blasé's shoulders and pulled her against his chest, where the girl lay there solemnly thinking how life was so cruel.

A certain male was getting the greens as he glanced from the corner of his eyes to see the girl getting closer to the water demon, something in his mind flipped in annoyance but he couldn't understand what it was. So he watched silently as they were reaching there destination.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Takai dark lord…what should we send this time I mean…I feel bored I need to kill something or someone…and that person has to be none other than my little sister" the girl stared through the warp hole showing reflections of her sister.

"Well megumi my dear…you have enough hatred for the both of us now use your powers however you want my dear…just hopefully the brats will die soon" the voice was sultry and hoarse

"Your right dark lord…I should someone something that will brutalize them for sure…if only I could think of something…" the blonde wondered thoughtfully

"why not summon the gashagokudo a fifteen time taller than the average man, a giant skeleton made out of bones from dead people who starved to death…there edging to the village which burned down several years ago…although it renewed the area the bones are still underneath the ground, why not summon it when we get there?" the male voice that echoed in dark room made megumi gleam in excitement.

"So you say…we shall do it tonight…right takai…" megumi grinned

"Of course child" the man was equally pleased

Megumi stared at the warp hole the picture included blasé's face, megumi laughed evilly for some reason she knew something would happen, that built excitement in her body.

"Watch out lil sis you're soon going to suffer my blow and this time it will be more painful"

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Well why don't we rest now since were in the village?" Enrique suggested happily

Every one nodded in sync, they could something to eat while they were here, only blasé felt a presence suddenly, a strong one this time. Her sense weren't that great she didn't know if it was either a creature or a human. Everyone stopped and stared at the girl.

"Blasé we should hurry up you know? Is anything wrong?" kais voice rose to get the girls attention

"I will meet you guys later I need to look at something…just go and ill look for you later ok? Wait just get here by 2 ok?" blasé commanded

When everyone left, she walked off to the presence she sensed, many people were walking about so she couldn't pin point were the aura was coming from, it seemed she was lost now, she was in a deserted area. Blasé lost the crowds also the gang, now she didn't know what to do, she kept walking onwards.

She was in the middle of the huts and shops that were deserted, no sound, she could only her breathing and the wind…

The winds velocity soon grew stronger, blasé was lost yet she knew something was going to happen, but before she could run away, as the form was getting together, two shadowed figures came in to view, one of which was none other than her sister, the other still unknown yet blasé knew it was a boy.

"Well hello my dear lil sis how do you do? Are you ready to die yet…" megumi giggled like a school girl

"No megumi listen to yourself look …" blasé was cut of by a simple growl

Blasé turned around to look in to a 15 feet skeleton, mouth wide open in fear, as the skeleton looked t the human it saw blasé, bony hands grabbed the girl tightly ready to chew the head of.

Megumi smiled gleefully, but for the shadowed figure he was merely interested in what the girl would do, the giant skeleton looked at blasé opened him mouth were a dreadful stench came out, ready to eat her.

However, a bright light and a form soon shimmered in front of the girl, as the other being attacked the bones with a strong wind. The bony hand dropped the girl he was holding, making blasé fall down 15 feet, only to be catched by a male with goldenly hair.

"Oh wow, your gorgeous…is that you mystel?" blasé sounded astonished

the boy merely smiled then flew her down, to the ground, blasé noticed mai was attacking the beast with her powers of course failing miserably, she watched as mai and mystel summoned up there animals a lone owl and a beautiful robin…both emerged and transformed into their weaponry, mai had a spear and mystel a double edged spear with a crescent moon, fascinated blasé watch as the two called upon there elements.

"WINDBREAKER!" the blasted through the air with such force blinding everyone in bright light.

With this spell, creates an explosion of compressed air. The blast blew away things standing close to the target, up to and including the gashagokudo that tried to attack once more, which it succeed, his right boned arm scraped them off the ground with force. Knocking both the warriors to the ground changing them back to normal form before the monster was knocked back with the explosions.

The monster which was getting brutalized, by the windy explosions grabbed megumi before it disappeared, megumi who was struggling to be free threw a dark fire ball which ended with a bang. Megumi stared at her sister frustrated she lost and angered that she was alive. Megumi then conjured up a dark ball and repeated a verse.

"ATTERO!" the ball headed straight for blasé who looked paralyzed with fear.

The gang soon followed the ray of light as they headed to were blasé was, everyone of started towards blasé, but was held back with a spell by the hooded figure.

"Vitreo vall" the voice was low but strong

Kai stared at the girl who was about to get killed again by her sister, lost in desperation he punched the glass wall, that trapped them; he hoped somehow soon someone would help. While the dark ball was headed straight towards megumi as fast it could, the sky was turning a dull grey.

While everyone was screaming for blasé safety, blasé was struggling to be free, the ball came closer and closer…slowly, like death was finally satisfied to get her…every time blasé blinked the world seemed like it was in slow motion…

She could hear her raspy breathing, screaming of everyone's…

Blasé stood paralyzed…megumi laughing hysterically…

"_I'm going to die…" words spilled mindlessly in her brain_

The dark illuminating ball was soon right in front, before she could do anything…

But it was too late…

This time not only did megumi bring pain to herself…

She brought pain all around her…

Because whatever happened was gone forever…

From this realm to the real world…

"NO!" the voice sounded in agony and that was the end…

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

Woooow! Look I have finally updated yay! (Does a happy dance) damn have I been loaded with work don't worry my fellow readers who I shall thank! Many times! I shall upload the next one soon…hopefully I won't forget…well as you can see hikari and blasé had an argument…

**Chibi-megamisama:** Well I love to point out, the bit of the story was in fact what happens daily in front of me…you know the two best friends having arguments…well I love to say that don't let stupid remarks get in between you…in fact ignore it…I mean I'm no agony aunt but seriously it is pointless for arguments these days…it just puts you down or pisses you off so much…

I shall say as wisely as possible… **"Everybody has their day, it's just that some days seem to last longer than others"**

Bye bye! R & R

**A/N**:

1. Tell me what kind of situations you guys went through that caused an argument? I would love to hear and put it in my next chapter he he…also give me a heads up

2. Don't worry I shall not put your real name or anything only a pen name and credit you for it!! I shall be waiting


	14. the battle bewteen you an me?

**Title: legend**

**Authoress: Xchibi-jigoku-shojouX**

**Summary: you said you'll protect me…you said you loved me…then why…do you hate me…did I do something wrong…please tell me…is it because you love her more than me…ANSWER ME!**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"I guess I didn't get you this time…shame really but I am in fact proud that I got something close to you little sister…"

Blasé stared at the girl, through haze of tears, which poured down to her cheeks. The girl's heart clenched in fear, all she could hear was the sound of her raspy breathing. She stared at the body in front of her; the arms sprawled across the ground as if it was…lifeless.

"Well…how do you like it, something close to you has been destroyed blasé…don't you love the feeling" the voice sent shivers down blasé spine

She couldn't deny the truth, whatever megumi said has all been true. What could she do now? It was worthless trying, because whatever has happened can't be reversed in this realm.

"Hey…wake up please…it can't be true…" voice trembling

Blasé slowly kneeled down and rested the girls head in her lap, gently stroking it. Hoping in some ways the girl will open her eyes. But there was no sign. No movement, no…breathing. Then as if blasé eyes were deceiving her, she saw a small smile placed on the girl's lips. And the body that once felt so warm and lively had become cold as death.

(Flashback)

"_Remember blasé we are friends for life! Don't take the burden all by yourself! Let us also taste the pain you lived through…you can always trust us because we will always be with you…right?"_

The voice the sweet innocent voice…that once was so damn harsh and bitter has no faded away from me…

"_Hey blasé! Don't you ever cry if I die ok! Just remember what we lived for!" the girl smiled at the teen, who now was laughing her head off. In an unlikely little manner._

_(End flashback)_

Something inside of the girl suddenly felt cold, all this time she vowed she would protect someone. Without having them endure the pain? Didn't succeed, what made it worse her sister out of all the people killed her best friend…someone who also was like a dear sister to her, someone who cared so much about her that she jumped in front of the attack to save her! Someone who she relied on, who she survived with till end…someone who believed in her…

"Had enough little sister…now can you feel how I do when you made me like this! Im so glad someone died! So glad! Now you can feel the pain!" megumi was laughing so hard

"Im sorry I couldn't protect you…im sorry for everything…I promised you I wouldn't cry…yet I am here…crying…but I vow to you that I will end this battle soon…and I will! Bring you back for sure!" the words spilled with her tears fell on the dead body she was holding…whispering…softly hearing the disgusting sound of her sisters laugh that made her switch…



She didn't care anymore! Blasé mind swirled with so many memories, so many recited lines of her dead best friend…that the laughter was the final straw…the laughter that filled blasé heart with contempt, soon made it unbearable! She didn't care anymore for her safety…this was it either she would face up to megumi or not! The path she chooses will become more solid than before! Moreover the battle has just begun…

"MEGUMI!"

The voice boomed out of the girl, shocked everyone was staring at the amber haired girl, slowly standing up, face full of tears. Yet the tears were having a major effect on the girl's body. Every eye was on blasé, a white light surrounded her. Hair flowing behind her slowly blasé recited some verses in Greek…which activated her transformation.

"Stop her now! Why is she changing!" megumi stared at her companion in mock horror

"_Gnōthi seauton_…Deimos kai Phobos…_Diairei kai basileue_…_Dōs moi pā stō, kai tan gān kināsō!!"_

_(Know yourself…panic and fear…divide and rule…give me a place to stand and I will move the earth!)_

And with those words did the whole area corrupt in a vision of light! A light so pure, that it blew megumi and her companion, away from the girl and the body. But not after visualizing the transformation first, feathers soon bestowed upon the girl, slowly creating a outfit which reminded us of Greek goddess, blasé hair soon turned a pure colour of black over flowing down to her waist, the feathers soon created a fine looking sandal for the girl, one half strapped to her leg, the other had a bangle but was less strapped…followed by a plain but magnificent dress that clung to the girl, the upper torso had clenched her breast, while the under flowed up to her knees. Her left arm had a bangle placed on it with an ancient symbol. And her right arm bared the tattoo of a feline a rare panther, so cold and vivid.

"WHATS GOING ON! You said she won't have the power! Then why did she change!" megumi furiously stared at the girl in front of her.

"you killed her megumi…you're a murder a cold blooded murderer…I vowed everyone I would bring you back…but it only ended this way…because now! I have to kill you to in process!" blasé eyes shot open she stared at her sister whose mouth was wide opened.

"Because now my dear sister this means WAR!" blasé held a small dagger she found on the floor and slit both her wrists, everyone gasped at what she was doing, afraid to even move.

The blood overflowed, but blasé recited some words as the blood dripped, and soon a round symbolized circle formed under the girl's feet, the light once again was dimmer, as the blood dripped on the circle something amazing was forming…

"Pistis, elpis, agapē"

_(Faith, hope and love)_

_A thundering roar was heard as an animal appeared before everyone's eyes…gently coiled against blasé as if she was used to the intimacy._

"_You will come back megumi but this time no one is involved in this battle only you and me head on! Now panther change into the weapon you desire! And let us continue this battle for not me but also the ones I love!"_

Thethundering roar of the panther, made everyone jump, the sound echoed across the village and place! But soon evolved into a mighty looking nodachi, a two large two handed sword used only in battles back in Japan. A tremendous amount of energy flowed from the sword_,_ the nodachi required greater strength to properly 

wield. But this time the nodachi was going to be used by two beings with reasons that cannot be released with a simple wave, but a done by a gruesome battle of death!

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Look at her! She's changed…" the blonde stared at her friend

"Only for the good…now we have to see the battle without interfering" the male voice that was silent until now has spoken the truth.

The girl who changed, soon teleported the body of her dead friend Shocked, the body was sprawled against the gang. Who soon rushed to the aid? The two other girls cried grabbed the dead girl and cried even more, whilst the boys looked away in shame they couldn't do anything. A sombre feeling was released in the gang. But only one overlooked it all…

"Hey man…I hope this is good…the battle, the girl? Will she be alright alone?" Tala's voice spoke up coming closer to his best friend, who stood motionless.

"We have to wait and see…" with words that shook with fear stared back at the girl who looked different from before.

_We have to wait and see…we have to believe in her…hopefully this battle will decide what will happen, be careful blasé…I couldn't save your sister and I vowed I would bring her back with you! But this time this is serious…getting hurt will also mean the end for this world and earth!_

"Well then I guess the little expedition of the killing has got you finally motivated into battling me! Why couldn't I kill them earlier then maybe I would have saved time…" megumi smirked at blasé showing sharp canines gleaming in the light.

Blasé didn't speak; she stared at the monstourous creature in front of her! The one who once had the passion for life. who believed in everything good not evil. Had become even more frightening and dreadful then last time she battled with her. Waiting for someone to ascend both stared at each other before making a move. All blasé could hear was her breathing and the sound of the wind whistling. Megumi who also stared back with a smirk plastered on her face didn't make a sound…

"BLASÉ! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Kai's voice bellowed across the field

But with that, blasé turned around to see her sisters face close to hers, smiling gleefully and moved her rapier swiftly across blasé as if trying to cut her, but only got thin air. Megumi who in wonder watched as her sister jump into the sky then slammed down her nodachi trying to slice megumi, in return megumi held her rapier and defended herself against the attack. Soon both metals were scarping against each other in the field. Both contenders each trying to swiftly attack one another but getting nowhere.

Once more time both swords clashed causing uproar, the blades smashed together; both teen faces stared into each other's face in anger.

"Give up blasé your no match for me" megumi pushed her sword harder against blasé nodachi which caused blasé to be blown back with the force; the attack also affected megumi in process. Both looked at each other briefly breathing hard. Before attacking once again straight!

Once again swords clashed, heavy breathing and the effect of the swords both were making the teens wary of this battle. Neither is winning and neither is losing.



"Why don't you fucking die already!" megumi growled in frustration as she was sliced up by blasé with a swift move.

Megumi however counter attacked beforehand; in return blasé dodged it with a back flip. Blasé landed on the ground with a sudden force, under her feet. Whereas megumi stared in anger, blasé merely glared.

"Would you believe me now if I said this is for your own good…?"

Blasé panther soon roared which made birds fly…the whole village was deserted now, no sign off living only two breathing teens looked at each other, ready to attack. Blasé held her nodachi in front of her, as if shielding her from attack, and recited some lines which made the sword glow red, megumi stared in despair eyebrows knitted together, couldn't handle the patience she stormed across the field and attacked head on. Blasé was still reciting lines when she was about to be attacked.

Everyone stared in horror, as seeing what was about to happen to blasé, yelling across the field, to get the girls attention, which was worthless since it didn't help…she still continued to recite lines.

"This is it little sister this is your end and my victory!" megumi raised her sword to slice blasé

Soon everything slowed down, megumi stared as blasé eyes opened, as megumi was coming closer, she saw the colour in her sisters eyes a deep sombre grey…as if a thousand stars that shine at night will ever be as bright has hers…megumi nearly froze as she saw blasé smirk…

"You ready…"

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**Yay im done for this chapter! And I totally enjoyed doing this one I don't know why? I mean the story still needs a bit more correction but I'll do that later! But overall hope you enjoyed this!! Hehe…hope you review!**

**Chibi x love x**


	15. the end of the battle

**Title: legend**

**Authoress: Xchibi-jigoku-shojouX**

**Summary: ****It doesn't matter if you love the same guy… it doesn't matter if the person that you admire looks at someone else besides you, but what happens if you fall for the same one as that person? What happens…when that persons gone forever? "Where am I…?"**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

Recap

"_Well…how do you like it, something close to you has been destroyed blasé…don't you love the feeling" the voice sent shivers down blasé spine_

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…I'm sorry for everything…I promised you I wouldn't cry…yet I am here…crying…but I vow to you that I will end this battle soon…and I will! Bring you back for sure!" the words spilled with her tears fell on the dead body she was holding…whispering…softly hearing the disgusting sound of her sisters laugh that made her switch…_

"_You will come back megumi but this time no one is involved in this battle only you and me head on! Now panther change into the weapon you desire! And let us continue this battle for not me but also the ones I love!"_

_Once more time both swords clashed causing uproar, the blades smashed together; both teen faces stared into each other's face in anger._

"_This is it little sister this is your end and my victory!" megumi raised her sword to slice blasé_

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"You ready"





megumi froze as she saw the nodachi glow red, blasé took this opportunity and with force she attacked her sister head on! But this time it was megumi to be stunned this time...her rapier clashed against the sword and pushed the girl back in a rush. Breathless megumi glared at blasé with venom. Each attack failed on the girl as each movement were made by the angered teen.

"You bitch! How did you get that power!" megumi glared at her sister

Blasé who was now in very dark mood stared at her opponent, Things went around her mind the words said to her, the pain she felt of losing her best friend. She didn't want this battle at all she wanted everything to go back to normal, everything to be like it used to be and by the looks of it nothing was working. She had to admit she feared megumi a lot than she asked for. Every move she did was always counter attacked by her rapier. But what got her thinking even more was the fact how she seemed to dodge it even more...

Like reading her moves...someone was telling megumi how she was playing with this sword. How she using this nodachi and the only person who could know, this is that hooded cloaked figure. The only problem was he was nowhere to be found...even if her eyes were set on her sister she could see slight movements of the shadows on the ground...



"It doesn't matter! Were battling right now! And we shall decide who will win this once and for all!"

Blasé ran towards megumi, who now effectively used her brains and dodged into thin air, leaving her in amazement. Only to find out that her breath got knocked out, she turned around and saw a fist towards her stomach. With one gasp she grabbed her nodachi once more and slammed down the tip of the sword, onto the ground. Only to create a sudden earthquake the ground moved slightly as the wind blew megumi away by the force.

"You can't win I wont allow it! For the sake of my friends I will not! Let you win this!" blasé glared at her sister in anger

Megumi who was lying on the ground, bruised and battered, Glanced at her sister who looked even more dangerous than before, tried to get up only to fail once more. She thought she heard one of her bones snapping. She was in pain and a whole deal of anger. Yet nothing could be worse than lying on the ground when your prey is out there to get you!

"This isn't the end for me megumi! This is your end!"

Her nodachi seemed to glow in a different light this time; it seemed to be gathering power, blasé hair swayed all around her. And her eyes seemed to sparkle at her sister. Hungry she was, hungry for her sister's death! And finally after a few several minutes everything seemed to slow down for megumi. What she thought didn't come true only to be reversed by her sister. Now she was in danger and she couldn't do anything about.

"You know blasé you don't want to do this I'm your sister! Listen to me! You kill me then you will never get me back!"

Megumi stared at her sister, only to see the hungered look in her eyes fade in to a dimmer reconization. Blasé stood motionless; her body didn't want to react only to find out that her sister didn't look innocent anymore, seeing brief smirk on the girl's lips made it all clear. Blasé raised her nodachi in the air and sliced the thin air only to send a powerful set of lightening across to megumi, who now wide eyed stared at it in horror.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Kai look! She doesn't know what she's doing dude! I told you!" the red haired stared at his best friend who looked pale and stern

"Shit..."the only words coming out of his mouth made it sound like he ate a rotten egg

"We can't do anything at this rate megumi will surely be dead! If only we weren't trapped!" the blonde haired boy stared at everyone.

Every eyes were on the two girls, who lay with there dead best friend in the blondes lap. Afraid to even look, it was Shari who looked at blasé in poor amazement. She found her so fascinating and beautiful yet so dangerous, as if the panther is the one that's taking over her, in her body not the other way round.



"It's not her...it's not blasé she's not the one doing this it's her blade...the panther, blasé would never do this its not in her nature..." Shari shook in disappointment

"What do you mean it's not in her nature? She was the one who fucking punched me! She fucking cursed me as well!" Tala growled at the girl who looked back at him weird

"The only reason she did that was to fucking shut you up! Were you not the once who started teasing Mai in the first place? Made everyone laugh at her in misery!" Shari glared at the boy the tension rose between the teens

"Leave it Shari! The lighting is about to hit megumi we can't talk about this!" mai stared at the girl who was now going to be polarised by the lighting...

"BLASE! YOU CANT DO THAT NO!" the two toned boy yelled across the field as everyone watched in amazement!

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

The lighting headed across megumi, swiftly she had no time to move or dodge it. It was her last and final day today. Blasé stared at her in victory her lips curved into a smile as she saw the horror in her sister's eyes.

"NO!" megumi closed her eyes in fear

Everyone stared awed and breathless as they saw a cloaked figure glide towards the helpless girl, blasé stared in a calm manner. The cloaked figure grabbed megumi before she was hit just in time. Of course blasé was disappointed but not that much. The lighting missed by inch or two and the cloaked figure stared at the girl in her arms as he placed her down. After he knew she was ok and still breathing the figure watched the girl in front of him smirk...

"That was very clever of you blasé Satomi...I must say you may indeed fooled me a lot" the voice was deep and low

"Well if I didn't do anything like this you wouldn't be coming out of your nest now would you?" blasé who stopped smiling looked head on the boy

"Of course why wouldn't I, your sister here is far more important now then I would ever be. But I guess that also means you figured out what we were doing? Impressive I must say" the tone sounded impressed yet held a certain edge to it

"I'm not retarded ok; any person would figure it out by now wouldn't they? I mean who in their right mind would use a puppeteer technique in the middle of the day where the sun is still shining..." blasé gritted her teeth in frustration

In a blink of an eye, she noticed how he disappeared, her heart started racing in a fast rhythm. She looked around quickly only to find, a hand snaked across her neck. First gently second the slender feeling of suffocation dropped in.

"And I hate cocky people..." the voice sent shivers down her spine as he whispered in to her ears



And at that moment, she felt a slight pain from her stomach, and she knew that she had been stabbed. Breathing faster than usual, she used this moment to recite a verse in Latin and call upon a power of thunder. And this time it buzzed the figure that backed away in pain. Blasé grabbed her nodachi that fell on the floor out of her hand, which was now shaking sweat matted across the girls forehead showed the anguish.

A chorus of vehement cries of "no's and stop", didn't seem to reach the two teens in front of them, the boy who was now awake after the shock. Conjured up a Powerball it wasn't any kind, they seemed to glow with a tinge of black on it, which swirled mercifully of a dark hole that seemed to want blasé to succumb to it. As he threw it the ball seemed to attach itself to blasé, the blackness seemed to drag her in like quicksand. Instantly it seemed to be working perfectly to blasé dismay. The boy chuckled as he saw blasé squirm.

"You don't like that do you?"

"Fuck you! I don't need you to tell me...!"

"Well don't be so cocky then...it will always result in to this. Well actually I wanted to see you suffer after what you did to your sister..." his sounded smug

"Bastard whatever I do to her is none of your concern! She's my sister! And I will GET her back!" struggled to breathe as her body was slowly being pulled in...

"Well why don't you stop chatting and swearing at me and try get out, it's not like your succeeding!" the figure laughed in her face...

Blasé knew he was right; in no way she was going to get out. She guessed it was her death now. They were succeeding; blasé was losing a lot of blood. And at this crack of time the transformation seemed to vanish. Instead showing off a very pale girl in front of his eyes...yet he was astounded as she tried to free herself. Blasé heard the screaming in the distant of the field, her heart clenched in pain...her body was half consumed by the hole already...

"Stop it now...were leaving!" the voice seemed to distract the teen

"Well at least your awake now?" the boy stared at the blonde haired girl who looked as if she needs a pain killer then swerved to look at the girl in the dark hole

"You know satomi...you have guts maybe we should battle next time! This was fun..." the boy chuckled once more and moved his hand in a fleet motion and seemed to make the hole disappear.

Leaving blasé in astonishment, whilst she dropped on to her knees she stared after her sister in amazement, and a murderous look to the boy, coughing up blood as she tried to get up, her light amber brown bangs matted across her forehead in sweat, as her eyes was closing to slumber...

"Next time you won't be lucky blasé! Let's go!" the girl vanished in to the air as the boy moved his cloak he also shimmered and was gone like the wind...

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«



"It ended...it finally ended there gone! But the glass isn't!" mai's fist pounded against the cubix side cube as hard as she could...

"Blasé she's wounded...and she looks like she will pass out! We have to move!" Shari also joined her friend...

Everyone started to pound the glass as hard as they can, but wasn't working at all...they stopped doing it, as blasé struggled to get up. She may be in pain but she gently walked slowly to the cube to help them. Her eyes were dilated as everyone who can see them; they knew she was in shock a very big one. Yet everyone was silent event he two toned haired boy who looked like he was in pain. The whole gang stared at the girl in from of them bloodied and fatigued, she raised her hand and something seemed to flash as her lips moved slowly...

"Onegai pantheras..._rupt!_"

The glass shattered as the words formed out her pale quivering lips, Shari stared in amazement, and mai looked horrified at how tiny and white her friend looked. As everyone moved out of the way and shielded themselves. Blasé walked straight ahead and kneeled down to her now lifeless friend.

Blasé hand gently touched her friends small feline face, the bloodied hands caressed her friends features as if it was the last thing she will ever touch, her heart then finally gave in and she burst in to fits of tears. Her body shuddered as her tears rolled down her cheeks one by one in a fast motion. The boys looked away not knowing what to do or say. They let the teen cry her eyes out. Blasé screamed in frustration, her face was paler than usual and her tears wouldn't stop. Shari and mai soon held on to blasé for dear life, she looked as if she would wither away in pain and anguish...

"Im sorry...so sorry...we have to go to a doctor! Where's the nearest doctor in this village!"

Kais head shot up instantly, as he heard the girl screech the words, he looked at how small and frail she looked, even if her friend held on to her it's as if she would also fall to death. He swallowed down his lump that formed in his throat, as he came closer to the girl, who looked as if she was trapped in disbelief.

"Blasé look at me...calm down we will find a doctor an-"his tone was smooth and calm

"DONT LIE TO ME!" the outburst shocked both kai and her friends.

Right then blasé got up in pain, and started to walk through the village, the gang was surprised as much as anyone else. Yet they didn't want to face the wrath of the girl so they stayed back and watched her search for a doctor. Whilst they stayed back and looked after the lifeless body in front of them.

Blasé searched and searched in countless shops and areas in the village to find a doctor! Any doctor could be good! Just once she prayed that this was a dream and it wasn't true, her friend didn't die on her, the dark clouds in the sky somehow formed and it started to rain rapidly she looked very bad in front of the village, everyone stared as if she had two heads forming or something. Blasé tears didn't dry quick enough each time she tried she failed, in result she would cry. No one could help her anymore no one...



"What do you think your doing!" the hand grabbed the girls arm in a tight grip

Blasé turned around to meet a very dark and brooding mahogany set of eyes, her face showed no emotions and she was drained out of blood. She felt weak and totally helpless. But his face was in distraught, but it also showed her anger, his eyes stared through blasé in pure fury.

"Doctor..." mumbling to him

"Is that what you're doing? What the fuck is wrong with you! Don't you fucking see how worried people are over you! And look what you end up doing? Are you fucking crazy! You're probably lost half the body amount of blood by now! Cant you see that!" he shook blasé as if to knock some sense into her.

Blasé stared in fear as he shook her, it felt as if she knew what he was trying to do, but refused to do it. Blasé heart raced badly. She felt scared and she felt homesick. Worst of all she didn't even answer his question which deepened the anger in the boys body!

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I SAID? I WANT AN ANSWER!" he screamed at her as if she was a retard

He stopped what he was doing; his grip was so tight on her that, her lips trembled in fear. He knew what he was doing and he feared doing it again. He looked at blasé apologetically but she only looked as if she would start to cry. Her body was trembling under his grip he could feel it. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable, he cursed himself over and over again.

"I'm sorry really, please listen we don't want to loose you ok! We need you! So please come back with me! And we would find a cure on Hikari I swear!" he eyes softened at the girl

"You promise..." she looked like a little child...

"I swear on my life..." he pulled her gently to his chest and her head rested tenderly against his shoulders.

A sudden flashback showed kai, how megumi a foot smaller than her sister who held on to him. She barely came up to his chest, made him sad at the same time. He watched as how the body became heavier, the girl in his arm now wasn't megumi in fact it was her sister. He saw how the difference of both sisters drawled them closer to him...and he couldn't understand why? He grabbed the girl and started walking to the gang...

He knew blasé wasn't the one who liked him...she was different he knew that he also knew that no one would date her only because of her height. But he was damn impressed by the knowledge the girl had the strength to carry and fight on even in this danger...her qualities were the opposite of her sister but he knew if anyone including him spoke bad about her megumi. The girl would seriously beat the shit out of us...

He didn't know why, he didn't care how...but after this battle something inside tried to deny the truth but couldn't resist it, he knew something was wrong with him...but he couldn't put his finger on it...he didn't know if it was a happy feeling or bad but he knows that deep inside he just doesn't have admiration for this girl...

_I think I'm in love with her..._

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**Oh my god!! It's raining so much outside! And it's like nearly 2 in the morning ha-ha! Wow! I love the rain it's awesome! It feels nice and cool as well...hehe..ok carrying on now! Finally I have done the chapter 15!! Dear god I was struggling so much for this ha, I don't even think its good enough or it makes sense! **

**Hopefully I would upload the chapter by tomorrow but sadly I know I would be a lazy bum and not do anything ha-ha...well I do hope you have enjoyed this! And also REVIEW! Please I need to know how it is hehe...**

**Jigokuno: ****I just want to say that "rupt" means break in Latin! So if you didn't know here is the meaning to it now! And pantheras is an ancient Greek word meaning panther of course you would know hehe..! Well hopefully the storyline is getting better!**

**Thank you for reading! Chibi send love to you all!**


	16. you are my hope why can't you see that?

**Title: legend**

**Authoress: X-Jigokuno-X**

**Summary: It doesn't matter if you love the same guy… it doesn't matter if the person that you admire looks at someone else besides you, but what happens if you fall for the same one as that person? What happens…when that persons gone forever? "Where am I…?"**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"The best thing to do now is make sure she doesn't win again! And I swear I will do that!" screeched the blonde

The cloaked figure stood in the shadows, smirking at the childishness the girl possessed. How she was overreacting to this matter. He couldn't help it but chuckle. The blonde stared at the thing in the shadow; she was coming closer to him. Glaring as if he was a stain on dress she couldn't get out.

"What are you laughing? You think it's funny!" megumi yelled at the boy

"Well no not really considering you nearly got killed, by your sister. Whom you supposed to destroy first not the other way round, don't you think it's quite funny that I end up saving you?"

The boy looked down at the girl in front of him, yes she was short. But he was amazed at how much passion they both had to destroy each other, it showed in their eyes. Even though they were both opposite at the same time, maybe this time he can see why, Takai the dark lord chose her to be his decoy. And not him this time...maybe then he would know what the purpose of this would be? He watched the girl's eyes blaze in fury, at his response to her answer. She walked away and sat on the bed a very nice looking one.

"Tell me...why is it you are here megumi? Is it because of the girl we battled? You're so called sister, the one who said she loved you?" He lowered his voice soothingly and sat besides megumi.

"Why? Like the lord said she was the one who hated me. The one who couldn't stand me being popular than her! In fact I think she was jealous, I mean come on I am gorgeous am I not? No wonder kai seemed to like me better than her! I mean look at how she acts compared to me everyone loves me! If she stopped hanging out with those losers then she would be liked? Wouldn't she?" Megumi stared at the boy in front of her suspiciously

"Isn't that a bit interesting..." his looked lost and things were pondering through his minds

"Why won't you show your face? I want to know how you look like?" megumi suddenly felt weird around him

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out isn't it...it wont be long now" he smirked and suddenly started towards the door

"Hey you gay! That's not fair!" megumi screamed at the boy who walked away suddenly.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Well at least your safe for now, I mean no danger what so ever" the man in white stared at the dazed girl



"Really that's awesome did you hear that blasé? Your ok no harm done..." the blonde stared at her best friend who didn't speak

Everyone in the room can feel the tension, it wasn't long till they found a doctor, unfortunately to blasé dismay only he could heal blasé but not bring back Hikari. This was like knife slicing through the poor girl's heart. She didn't speak all afternoon at all, she kept mum. No one blamed her at all the boys went out and left the girls with Enrique and max, they couldn't handle the mourning. They weren't ready for this...no one neither knew what to say.

"Hey blasé please look at me! Snap out of it!" mai couldn't handle the silence

Blasé stared lifelessly at her friend, mai wasn't happy at all. It felt like a repeat of the same movements that happened on Hikari. And she knew exactly what to do now. And even though it pained mai to even talk or think like this, it was the only option for blasé to snap out of it. However the only way to do this is be a bitch...now that she can work with!

"Why do you care blasé what's the point right? I mean your being a total fuck about this right! Then why bother caring about other people around you!" mai stared at the girl

"Mai what are you saying!" Shari stared at her friend in total disbelief

Max and Enrique didn't even want to join; the look the girl was giving was enough to creep someone out. The most intense neon coloured blue that sparkled with the truth. Looked head on blasé, who just stood there mute.

"Nothing, I'm just stating the truth is It not? Come on blasé stop acting like a fucking 5 year old and look at yourself!" Mai spoke to her in full confidence "Oh so I know what this is, the silent treatment, like you did before right? Did you even consider this the same routine you did with Hikari, Trying to argue your point across being a stubborn bitch?" mai's voice shook with immense fear.

When blasé head shot up, she stared hard at her friend. Speaking of her friend's name like it was worthless, Made blasé whole body shake, her tears spilled out quicker than she expected. Right then mai couldn't handle watching her cry, but this was the only thing she could do. She had no choice what so ever and continued to talk like a bitch.

"Right tears will help wouldn't it? I mean come on blasé we all know that I'm going to end up like that soon right? It's the same way Hikari ended right...I don't blame her really maybe she truly should be dead to be considering you being a fucking ass about things!" Mai anger blazed

"WHATCH WHAT YOUR SAYING MAI!" blasé couldn't handle this anymore

At that moment the boys came back, only stopping to see two girls looking like they would murder each other any minute. Mystel stood near Shari who looked more astound than anyone else. Two of her friends were talking like they truly hated each other. She shook her head slowly when he asked her a question.

"That's not fair! How could you blame your own best friend! When she cared for you!" blasé gritted her teeth.



"LISTEN to yourself! You bloody retard! Can you not see what you are doing! You're fucking blaming yourself for her death! Why? Put yourself through this blasé? When you could be happy and find a fucking cure for her death!" mai couldn't handle this, her heart was pounding!

"Why shouldn't I? I was the one who didn't speak to her now I'm regretting even ever living, or fucking getting you people in this mess in the first place! I'm a horrible person a fucking bitch like you said yourself!" screamed blasé painfully

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Blasé don't feed me bull shit! The last thing I need is this fucking emotional stuff! Blasé listen to me, where you the one to make Hikari jump in front of the attack?"

"No..."

"DID YOU EVEN KNOW HIKARI WOULD DO THIS!" mai looked more intense than anyone else.

Everyone stared at her in mock horror; they never knew what mai was doing? Was she really disgusted by her friend? Or simply doing this to piss her off? But blasé didn't look pissed she looked like she was thinking, lost more likely. More afraid of the truth, but the one who took more interest in this was none other than the red head. He found it amazing that this girl could do so much than cry or eat. He was very much finding it hard not to look at her closely, to tell you the truth Tala never found a problem with fat girls it was just mai he couldn't stand. Everything about her now threw him off guard, he noticed how bright her eyes were, but not like it were tears. They seemed more extreme like she was daring blasé to answer.

"Stop it mai I think that's enough..." kai came closer to stop this nonsense

"DONT YOU DARE KAI! COME ANY CLOSER!" mai glared at kai, seeing the same expression he wears everyday of his life "motionless", went back to staring at blasé "ANSWER ME! DID YOU?"

"No..." blasé shook her head, her tears followed

"You are the one blasé that I look up to! YOU are the one I truly believe that I cherish most in my heart! YOU blasé believed in me, took me in your group and treated me equally! You knew everything bout me blasé, every little detail, you knew how badly terrorised I got at home for being like this, how my mother used to lock me up in a room for being too disgusted with the way I look, how everyone mocked me, how my sisters couldn't handle being with me and treated me like a slave and started the fire when I was in the room? Were you not the one who saved me?" mai voice shook her face was pale she stared helplessly at her friend hoping she would believe this...

"Please mai...don't go on..." blasé voice croaked her heart fluttered in pain

"THEN don't you know that Hikari also believed in you blasé! She wanted to protect you like we want to do now! Why can't you understand that we want to also carry the same burden as you! Because we know you would never fail us! Because you are my angel, my friend, my sister and I don't want to loose you too ok!"

Blasé never knew mai felt like this, she always felt like a burden to everyone every since. She never knew mai could ever make her realise how truly her friends cherished her. She couldn't believe the face in front of her didn't start to cry, mai has grown inside she was impressed! And very much likely apologise to her instantly. Thus ascended forward and grabbed the girl in a huge hug, which made 

mai look at her in shock. Blasé was now crying her shoulders sagged, and her body shook each time she sobbed and sniffled.

"Remember what Hikari said...she said "_Remember blasé we are friends for life! Don't take the burden all by yourself! Let us also taste the pain you lived through…you can always trust us because we will always be with you…right?"_isn't that funny its as if she knew something will happen to her someday" repeated mai softly as she stroked blasé hair

"Yes..." blasé squeezed her eyes shut and held on to mai hard

"Then please don't act like this, we all joined together to get a way out, we also want to help you find you sister! So stop crying and tell me you won't do it anymore! Because I know we would definitely bring back both of them we just have to wait right? Would you be willing to do that?" mai pushed her friend away and stared at her...

"Yes...thank you so much...I can't thank you enough..." blasé finally stopped crying and smiled at her friends

"I love it when you smile blasé, its warm and it is nice, it also makes me feel better about myself that I have you near me" mai also smiled back with the same warmth

"Well since that's over with I want to show you guys something" Enrique spoke out of the blue

"Yes I think we found a solution to our problems say hello to..." Miriam lifted up something small but sparkly

"Hello! Can you hear me?"

They looked each other before even speaking, but the first one to cheer up was none other than blasé, because she was the first to notice who it's was.

"Chemi! Oh my god, what is this?" blasé rushed towards Miriam in pure glee

"Hello! Onee-chan! It's been so long! Mama wants to speak to you! Speak soon!" Chemi seemed so happy

"Yes of course!! Hello Mariah? How are you? What's wrong" blasé looked at the holographic projection

Everyone face was turned towards the screen, they saw a pink haired lady pop up on the screen; blasé knew everyone looked a tad bit lost and very interested. Blasé however seemed happier that the Mariah and her haven't lost touch, or forgotten about her. She was generally surprised at the fact Enrique and Miriam seemed to find a device like this.

"Listen blasé you don't have to worry anymore!" the pink haired girl glowed

"Why what's going on?" blasé sounded baffled

"Because I have a solution to your problem, it took me a long time to find you but now I have, I would love to tell you that Hikari can be saved!" Mariah looked at blasé watching the girl look even more freaked out

"How...can you I mean? Are you joking?" blasé couldn't keep her feet's from move in closer

"Yes sweetie! No need to worry anymore it will be about a day before I come to where you are, and I want to tell you that I know a certain someone who can help fix this?" Mariah beamed at the girl

Right then they heard a familiar voice from behind, it wasn't Chemi no it was someone else and blasé was interested in knowing who this person was.

"Mariah, who is it?"

"Hello everyone, it's been a while hasn't it? Hope your all good?" the soft melodic not only belong to

"Aubrey! So all of you are coming here?" blasé stared at the elfin princess

"Yes, but I want someone to do this in order for Hikari to come back? Would they be able to do it?" Aubrey stared around the gang anxiously

"Of course we can, you name it!" blasé was eager for anyway to bring back her best friend!

"There's a town up in north, it's the town of **Pegaeae **water nymph village, and there is a spring where the nymphs tend to cure the body of the dead. They have a special garnet stone that can revive back the people who died, if only we can get it then I can perform an incantation of this and get back Hikari before she crosses over." Aubrey's brown doe eyes stared at blasé

"But the nymphs only attract to beautiful boys don't they? They get jealous easily if a women trespasses there village do they not?" everyone stared at the voice that spoke up

"That's right Bryan, what should we do?" blasé stared at Bryan helplessly

"Ill go to the village, ill take Tala, and Bryan with me hopefully we could give it a try and walk in?" kai stared at blasé to get her to agree

"Yes we could do that, oh by the way I want to go! You guys don't have your powers yet so we can't send you out like this can we?" blasé looked at everyone

"No blasé you need to stay here, ill go in replacement I have my powers, and I think Miriam wouldn't mind if she joined me right?" Mai spoke up

"So it's settled, they will go and retrieve the garnet stone for us? And hopefully they shall get in. We can't thank you enough Aubrey, do have a safe journey and call us if you have any problems getting here! I'll be waiting for you?" Blasé stared at the holographic image once more

"We shall _valere_ blasé speak soon" the elfin princess said her goodbyes and screen vanished.

The whole room fell in silence, blasé turned around a looked around her comrades, the 4 boys who she never spoke to ever, has become closer than she thought in these past week, it felt like eternity that she felt so happy hearing good news. Maybe this time fate will have mercy on her and her friends...And decide that this time she will be victorious against her sister, Also the hooded cloaked guy.



"I guess the battle wont end until one of us gives up, and I know for a fact that this time it would be megumi to fall not me, so we should be ready for the next battle cause I'm very sure that my sister would come after you kai, so beware."

When no one spoke, blasé moved away to a room, where Hikari laid. She heard every ones murmuring. Some where laughing and some were feeling much happier and lighter to know there was a way, to save Hikari and blasé was one of them.

"Did you hear that Hikari...I will bring you back?"

The girl sat beside her best friend, and squeezed her lifeless hand, reassured herself that her determination would definitely bring her back.

"I promise..."

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**Whoop! Yay I'm done for this chapter now on to my other fanfics hehe...well hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it wasn't much really, but I couldn't think of how to set it out. I should have written it down but I didn't because I'm stupid hehe...but hopefully the next chapter would be better! **

**Jigokuno:** **the word valere- means goodbye in Latin if you didn't know! Here the tip!**

**Also the story of ****Pegaeae****- ****In ****Greek mythology****, the ****Pegaeae**** were a type of ****naiad**** that lived in ****springs****. One group of them dwelled in the spring of Pegae, and were responsible for the kidnapping of ****Hylas****.**


	17. searching for the garnet stone

**Title: legend**

**Authoress: **๑Rosie•Cheeks๑

**Summary: It doesn't matter if you love the same guy… it doesn't matter if the person that you admire looks at someone else besides you, but what happens if you fall for the same one as that person? What happens…when that persons gone forever? "Where am I…?"**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"It's so hot, I can't believe it this realm also gets freaking hot!" the red head complained as he kept walking up the path

"Shut up would you...we don't have time for this! Lets just get that stone then were out!" the two toned boy growled at the red teen.

"Well if you kept walking straight and stop talking to him and listening to his constant whining we would have been there by now! Maybe we should ditch him and like feed him to the animals here and never hear him ever again, and then we would all be happy? Right?" the blue haired girl growled in frustration.

"All right enough! We need to stop and get a plan ready! We've been walking for 4 hours straight and we haven't found anything! We should all rest and think of something before we get anywhere near the Pegaeae." Mai stopped and stared at the group everyone nodded in agreement

They found a small spot near a rocky corner; they were on a cliff with many bushes and very nasty woodland creatures. To the girls dismay there were oversized rats everywhere. Once they found a seating area which was near a small lake. They brought out there lunch and mai held out a notepad and pen.

"Aubrey said women couldn't get through which means you guys are decoys" mai pointed out as everyone munched on some onigiri she made.

"Right, so the best plan is for me, Tala and of course Bryan to manipulate them in to show us where the garnet stone is." Kai stared at the boys and looked back at the girl

"That's it, you know what we can do find the lake make it look like we got lost, get the nymphs to believe we need help. Of course they would fall charm to the looks of you guys, when they do get acquainted once your close enough ask them were the garnet stone is! In any way possible I and Miriam would follow you closely. Avoiding any way of them finding out about us, once it's safe you guys can sneak us in...And we could retrieve it. But this needs to be full proof." Mai stared at the boys who nodded in sync.

They knew the plan would work, if they worked together which by the way, doesn't seem to work with Miriam and Tala. There constant bickering seems to finally come to use when the mist finally came to view.

"Where did this mist come from?" Miriam stared at mist which coiled against her body

"I don't know but speak of the devil...we found them" kai looked at the three shadowed figures

Mai and Miriam took the chance to hide in the bushes. With Bryan covering them quickly whilst the figures came in to view. And were the boys shocked to notice that they were beauties alright. They had the perfect body and the best sex appeal they could ask for. Three women to there dismay were nothing they had expected. They did however have elf ears, which by now they knew were the nymphs they were looking for.



"I told you Emiko someone was here...and aren't we glad we looked" the petite blonde grinned her canines at the boys who were in front of them.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Hey blasé don't worry they would come soon. Now eat up would you?" Shari stared at her anxious friend

"Thanks Shari, I will eat as soon as they come hey have you seen max or Enrique around?" blasé watched her friend sigh and then place the dish on the table.

"No, I haven't but they've been quiet lately maybe this whole thing has got to them. I mean Enrique is a water demon right? His only giving us a ride but we could ask him to help us out? And max Aubrey's father sent him with us for protections...don't you think it's not bad if we find more?" Shari spoke softly to her friend

"I would do the same, but I don't want to involve an innocent, that is the last thing I want to do. But you are right we could use there help in many ways. If they are willing to, I think we have gone pretty close to them already don't you think? Mai's been awesome with Enrique lately" the mention of the blonde girl made blasé giggle slightly.

The door creaked open, and the girls stared at each other and went to the living room. Trying to see who it was and in popped two blonde haired boys. Both grinning ear to ear, the girls stared at them dumbfounded until they saw what they were happy about. Both girls smiled as they saw them. They were finally here after a long journey, as all of them embraced they finally got down to business.

"Where is she?" Aubrey looked at blasé who pointed to the door

The girl lay in a white overall gown, pale and shrunken Afraid already that she might have crossed over. Aubrey grabbed the girls hand and started meditating.

"What is she doing?" Shari stared at blasé

"I don't know but I hope its something good" blasé looked even more scared

"Didn't you know?" Mariah looked at the two girls and smiled

"Know what?" blasé stared back

"Aubrey is a half elf princess and half necromancer, her mother was a necromancer she married the earl king when she was only 24 over the years of course. Aubrey finally noticed she had hidden powers even she didn't know, once she heard about Hikari she thought she could be of use" Mariah stared at the left in front of her and smiled

"That's totally awesome! Of course she could be of help! Why did she think she wasn't?" max stared at the princess

"I don't know max...but she might have her reasons right? Lets leave her and she could do her job in silence." Blasé started towards the doors the others followed.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Oh so your humans are you? My haven't we got a bunch of hot ones?" the blonde giggled as the trio stared at the 3 boys.

"I'm sorry, we got lost we didn't mean to trespass in your grounds...but we were hoping you could help us, me and my friends need a place to stay?" Tala spoke up trying to get a move



"Oh we will be glad too, sorry for being rude we are the Pegaeae crystal sisters, we are the body guards of this lake, and we tend to fight of any intruders that we don't trust." The blue haired girl stared suspiciously at them whilst speaking

"Well you don't have to worry, we are lost and we need a place to stay if you are willing to help us that would very nice? If not we should leave?" Bryan spoke back to the middle girl with confidence aware of the suspicions already.

"No were sorry for her behaviour please do come this way, I think lady helia would be pleased to help out. I'm Maya it's nice to meet you, this here is emiko the stubborn one and the perky blonde who has a very bad crush right now on the red head is my friend lily" the brunette stared at the boys and smiled

After the introduction was over, of course the girl took the lead and was leading them down a small narrow path. Where the mist cleared and in walked the sweet aroma of lilies, and lavenders. The boys watched there surroundings to find a small city surrounded by the clearest water they have ever seen. They could even taste the freshness in the air, surprised it was glistening so much under the warm sun. Each boy walked with the three sisters to the palace.

Bryan, who was more interested to know if the two girls are following them, glanced behind him briefly and saw nothing. He nudged kai to show him there was no sign of the girls. Kai kept his posture and kept walking forward. He was aware of the situation they were in. Once they entered the kingdom, there eyes roamed around various scenery to notice the aquatic life's in each tank. Or pictures even ah don't forget statues. They were amazed but also worried they needed to know where the garnet stone was.

"Oh my, what do we have here? Humans?" the voice sounded like a women's

"Yes lady helia they are indeed humans but they need a place to stay" emiko bowed down as the queen stepped into the building.

The boys watched the figure in amazement, she was old yes. But she had the most amazing serene beauty they have seen on a woman. Little did they know? This lady was a hazardous nymph witch that is working for Takai the dark lord. However basking the true identity of herself she welcomed the three boys in welcome hands. Her garment flowed behind her as she walked gracefully, towards her throne which was made out of ice crystals.

"Pardon me queen helia, maybe we should stay with Johnny for a while right? I mean you know, for there safety and all" emiko stared at the queen waiting for an answer.

"alright you may do as you please, but remember to come to the royal sprinkle dome at 7.30 sharp, you know I don't like to be waited on right emiko dear?" the women smirked evilly as she spoke tot he girl.

Kai who was standing by, notice the girl shiver unlike the others he had a good eye. When someone was being a freak or simply trying to do something they didn't want to. He looked at Bryan who was standing in a normal pose to avoid suspicion when he kept glancing furtively behind him. Kai just wondered how long it will be till they got out of here alive. And he knew for sure they were amazing warriors. Even blasé told him so.

(Flashback)

"_Listen kai, be careful if anything happens to you, I'm doomed megumi will literally thrash me like a ragdoll!" blasé stared at kai which in return looked bored_

"_Yes and when you get killed in process I'm supposed to be standing near by watching you and pointing to your death!" he snapped_

"_That's totally different ok! She's my sister she can do anything to me alright? I'm warning you kai! You can't tell me what to do ok! I know what I'm doing and if you want to help then that's fine with me! But please whatever you are doing you have to be careful!" blasé screamed._

"_Oh yes, and what are you going to tell me? hide behind your friend because she can only protect me? Well then I don't think that's very imaginative is it!" kai drawled on_

"_Why are being so stuck up right now! Do you want to die like Hikari did! Saving my sister is my only priority right now! And I can't handle another death!" blasé looked angered_

"_Because blasé! I'm fucking getting irritated with you and your fucking ways! Can't you see that you're not focused! You supposed to be worried about yourself! Not your sister! She's the one who is killing you! And you stand by and let it happen! Why can't you see that you're no less weak than anyone else!" kai fumed he glared at the girl who looked close to punching him. He smirked at her._

"_Because I don't care! I told you a million of times! I care about other people's well being before mine! Because I am the one who got you people in to this mess and no one else! So what I say has to go! Or else we will never get out alive if we keep doing this!" blasé gritted her teeth in anger._

"_You aggravate me more than anyone else! You're to fucking impossible I swear! Why blasé? Why do you always say that you're the one who got us into this mess? What exactly did you do? I want to know?" he came closer and grabbed blasé wrist_

"_Kai what are you doing?" she winced in pain as he kept talking._

"_I want to know? What makes you say this stuff all the time? Why you always seem to hide away this blinding lie of yours and feeding it them bout all this?" he whispered softly in her ears_

_Blasé heart thumped across her heart in a rhythm which can be only called as fear, the closer he came the more her heart would thump louder. She feared he would find out the truth. It was all becoming clearer if she doesn't do something now she would eventually tell him what happened. And that she wanted to avoid or else everyone would know here shame._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO BLASE! WHAT TELL ME NOW!" he screamed so loudly in her face_

_That he didn't know a hand had suddenly, connected with his face. Leaving behind a red scratch and an awful furtive girl in front of him, he smirked down at the girl and watched how she glared at him, he couldn't believe how much guts this girl had. She had slapped THE kai hiwatari; did she not know who he was? Or what he could do? _

"_You dare do that again, and I swear I would make you suffer even worse. Believe me kai I know you miss your girlfriend which happens to be my sister! But the only thing we can do is get her back safely and get out of here! I would never tell you what happened but I know one thing you will find out soon! But for now get out of my face!" she seethed._

_He dropped her hand in frustration and screamed, which made blasé flinch slightly and look at him through unshed tears that threatened to fall. She rubbed her hand slightly rubbing the small bruise that was forming slightly. How dare he she thought, she was glad she stood up to him what did he think he was? The king? Her grey eyes glistened as she saw kai turn away from her._

"_Take my rapier in the corner, make sure it's not visible or else. But knowing you they wont do anything but admire your strength if you can handle this, these water nymphs can tear a ligament or two with there sharp bone fans they carry. Make sure the girls avoid this tell the guys as well, your in for a battle kai and I don't think you can handle this if you don't put your mind to it. And one more thing were enemies now, if I see you dare say anything like this again your dead" blasé glared at him one last time before he left._

_(Flashback end)_

He smirked to himself slightly, he couldn't believe this kid. It was true he was being very rude but hell! He didn't care he only knew one thing that is to save both sisters and go home! And he quite liked arguing with her a lot. His mind came to when he finally noticed where he was, the room was all blue typical, he was fascinated by the coolness the room gave off, it calmed him like as if it was drugs.

He noticed how Bryan, was more of a worrywart than he could ever imagine. But then he stared closely at what the boy was staring at it was none other than the girls themselves outside. Hiding of course, both boys were more fascinated by what they were writing. Miriam held a staff which somehow manipulated what she said and was simply writing on thin air as fast as it could.

"What does it say? Are they ok?" kai glanced at Bryan.

"It say's '_watch out there is a fire demon, we are ok? We are in the nearest village, we are sending you a small sphere which can holoproject ourselves, be careful with it. Make sure you give us every detail we will think of a plan to get to the kingdom, see you later!' _ok." Bryan watched the girls leave behind the spheres near the edge of the seats outside there window and walk away.

"Wow I must say that was the longest ever you have spoken Bryan how do you feel? Ok never mind that now, we need to get the spheres, hey wait...where's Tala?" kai looked at Bryan who shrugged.

Until they heard the ruckus next door, they didn't need to worry anymore. Tala was surely enjoying himself even more right now. Kai scowled whilst Bryan shook his head in disgust. Overall they were finally tense free for a while for the girls are safe. Kai dropped on the bed and put his arm over his eyes. He wanted to take a small nap before he left for the stupid ball they were holding.

(Other room)

"Mmm...Oh god Tala you're so good..." the brunette blushed furiously

"I know babe..." his mouth covered hers roughly and thus started taking off her clothes one by one.

"God aren't you eager...mmm...oh god Tala!" the brunette felt blessed in the reds arm.

Both teens kept kissing deeply, as tala's went up slowly under the girls top and reached for her breast, and cupped it into his hands. Hearing the girl moan, Tala couldn't help but grin to himself. He loved every minute of this place a lot.

"God do me now!" the girl screamed!

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Hey do you think Aubrey is done yet?" Shari glanced at her friend

"I don't know why doesn't one of us go there? I mean just as reassurance? It wont be a problem right?"

"I'll go in I can't handle this weird tension we are in." blasé walked over to the door and stepped in.

"Hey Aubrey are you ok?" blasé watched the girl slowly look at her

"I'm sorry blasé..." her voice was quiet



"What..." blasé body tensed?

"she has little time left...she will crossover soon if I cant get the garnet stone...I don't know what to do, I'm holding her back for a while that she should still stay...I cant hold on it forever...the time is coming..." Aubrey looked in pain at the girl who paled

"No, no you tell her to stay! Because she is not leaving me ok!" blasé rushed over and grabbed the dead girls hand." You hear me Hikari! You are not leaving me! I promised to bring you back and you will...!"

Aubrey placed a hand on the girls shoulder, and squeezed it to reassure her she would be fine. As long as Aubrey can control her necro powers properly she would be fine. Both girls sat there thinking, and only hoping for the safety of the group to come back safely with the garnet stone...

"Come on kai...!"Blasé grey eyes, was blazing with hope.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Hey look at this Miriam, there's a back door on this place! We could sneak through here?" mai looked at the girl with hope

"Oh yes, we should contact the boys. Hopefully they would answer the spheres we sent them!" Miriam brought out the sphere in her hands

"How does it work?" mai glanced in wonder

"Watch and learn, it's pretty simple" Miriam giggled

The blue haired girl, spun the small peach sphere clockwise, yes it was simple. Once the ball kept on spinning, it was bringing out a small smoke from underneath the sphere. The immaculate lights soon made a small screen. And mai who was of course more fascinated than anything around her played with the holographic buttons. Her fingers shifted one by one clicking on anonymous buttons until they saw the image was buffering.

"Oh my god this is so awesome it feels like I'm playing wireless internet!" mai spoke giddily

"What's an internet? I'm sorry that might sound ludicrous..." Miriam looked embarrassed

"No its ok don't worry, it's hard to explain...erm is this thing even working?" mai stared at Miriam who looked like she saw a ghost

"What's wrong?" mai looked at her funny Miriam was pointing at the sphere

Unfortunately mai turned around the wrong moment, until her eyes met a pair of icy blue ones. And all she could do was turn beet red up to her face and scream...

"AH..." both girls screamed

"Holy shit! Fuck how does turn this off!" the boy screamed looking for something

"AH...turn it off! Turn it off!" mai screamed furiously Miriam pressed the button on the left corner

Both girls looked at each other in mock horror. Mai who was blushing badly, Miriam couldn't say anything she was speechless. This didn't happen often around here. So they were extremely traumatised right now. The fact that mai couldn't seem to control her agony of watching Tala was a big shame and horrendous for her.

"Hey look the image is buffering again! Oh no, this is even worse!" Miriam screeched



Until a two toned haired boy, started tapping the screen like it was a microphone. Until kai finally saw the two familiar faces, the girls sighed and started the conversation about the plan.

"Finally! Dear god...we have a plan! But we need to know if we can get in by the backdoors." Miriam spoke up

"Yes you can Tala said there were no guards there? Why?" Bryan looked puzzled

"Because we can get in, we know were the garnet stone is! So if we can get in then we can retrieve it without them knowing! But we don't know when's a good time" mai asked

"There's a ball going on tonight at 8, we need to be very careful on this, Bryan could come and get you half way if the guards aren't heavy... and set you in to the palace around when the queen steps in? So get ready! We'll go now see you later?"

And the sphere made a buzzing sound before it turned off by itself. Both the girls looked at each other and then smirked nervously. They didn't know how to respond kai had done it for them.

"You heard them let's get ready!" mai smiled

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Ok this is gay why do we have to get it tonight?? Couldn't we get it tomorrow or something was just having fun!" Tala complained as he put on his tie

"Shut it red! We don't need your whining, and dude you get more better looking girls back home to screw why bother with them now!" kai glared at his friend

"Your right...so how are they getting here? I hope the tubby doesn't screw this up for us!" Tala grinned to himself

"Tala shut the fuck up! Leave the girl alone ok! We have a job to do and we have to do it quick, I want to get out as fast as I can! Bryan gone to collect them now we should leave before something happens." Kai finished straighten himself out

They both headed towards the sprinkle dome, which by the way was extraordinary since there was an enormous ice statue of the queen itself with water spiralling down from the top. It sparkled against the moonlight dangerously kai held his breath in. He never knew a simple full moon could, he has to admit freak him slightly. He watched as everyone dressed up in there best and was already having the time of their life.

Tala was off with a brunette, who he didn't know. And now he was worrying about getting the garnet stone. Moreover he wanted to know how powerful that fire demon was. He sure wouldn't like to get on his bad side. But he was curious...

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Bryan are you sure you wouldn't get caught? I'm serious there is something wrong with this scenario!" mai shook her head as she followed the boy

"Don't worry about that look were here already, right now we have bigger things to worry about! Are you positive you know where the stone is?" he turned around and stared at the girls

"Of course we do, we just need you to go back now and forget we ever came now good luck with that!" Miriam looked nervously around her



Everyone was nervous; they just didn't know how to even start to search. Mai looked at each of the pair and then started to go forward. They were in the castle already there were multiple stairs on each side the only problem was which one to go to.

"You know what I might as well join you now, since were in already. Don't worry they wont find out I'm sure!" Bryan was behind mai who looked like she was concentrating hard

"Oh my god! Eww where are we mai! They have insects the size of the reds head! Nasty! Hey Bryan you know the sphere gave you does the boys have it?" Miriam glanced at the boy

"Don't know I'm sure kai does have it, he was very much too busy pissed off at Tala then concentrating on what he was doing." Bryan shrugged as they both followed mai who wasn't speaking but listening in on the conversation.

"Ha-ha I would be too if I ever hanged out with him. I would pretty much slit my wrists! God forbid how can you live with this guy!" Miriam looked at Bryan

"his not a bad guy really, you just have to know how to handle him like a dog really learning new tricks...that's a good way of putting it" Bryan smirked at the teen who burst out laughing.

Mai bit her tongue before she burst out to, she didn't want to join in the guy who she had a crush on for eons has simply been crushed. And thrown away in a trash can which she is glad for! But the fact Bryan spoke ill of him gave her a twinge of hope none of the guys were that bad as they seemed. However that was when she heard small muffling sounds coming from the other side of the door. She left the pair alone for 2 secs and walked over, she couldn't hear anything but an elegant lady wearing something very extraordinary to her eyes, and thus held up a small red garnet stone.

"Hey what's wrong" Bryan stared at the girl

"We found our garnet stone now the problem is for you two to shut up so I could hear!" mai whispered back

Mai stared at the lady talking to someone, she couldn't exactly see but she was sure she could make it out as a guys figure; she watched the figure walk towards the lady in a very strong stride and bowed. She didn't exactly under stand anything it was hard.

(In the room)

"Now Johnny we need to make sure they don't get this?" helia spoke

"Of course you should know I'm the best, we don't know if emiko will understand this now?" he smirked at the lady

"No child, I'm afraid not I doubt she would last longer than the others, her parents didn't exactly survive any task I set out for her at all! What makes you think this one would!" helia laughed hard

"Well you never know, she could turn on us if were not careful, but moreover has Takai said anything?" Johnny stared at the lady who stopped laughing and looked at him devilishly

"Why sweetie, he told me many the garnet stone right now has its purpose, you know how I control the minions because I could turn them to the spirits of the devils how I could burn them in an instant, If they dare betray me? Well I heard Takai has been looking for this stupid stone for ages now apparently there is this girl who wants it? And he doesn't want anyone to go near it! It was a direct order. So I'm telling you to protect it with your life!" she stared at Johnny who looked unfazed



"and you know what happens to people who do that right?" he came towards the boy who still looked like he didn't care, helia stroked the boys face with her hands in attempt to make him feel emotions however he didn't flinch no matter what. His eyes bore in to hers in emptiness.

Mai stared in awe she hasn't seen anyone like him before so emotionless so...alone...she watched how the lady kissed the boy full on the mouth, he didn't seem to be startled by this. Mai stared in disgust she couldn't help it. She hasn't seen anything like this before the lady must have been 10 or 20 years older than him. He looked about there age 17-18 may be a year or two older. Mai saw how he kissed back but pushed her away before they went further.

"I have to go now..." Johnny replied

"Not before we find our little mice's" helia looked smugly at the boy

Mai's breath hitched in her throat, she couldn't believe how they could find them out so easily no one had made a sound. Bryan and Miriam seemed to busy to notice only mai knew what was going on. And she was afraid the search has turned into a nightmare...

"Where?" he looked stern but stayed looking at helia

"Right there..."

Mai's eyes met helia's all she could do was stare shocked. She looked behind to find Bryan and Miriam grabbed by two enormous male nymphs. She got pushed in to the room with the others...as she stumbled across the floor she fell on her knees before she looked up...

"My my...haven't we got ourselves a cute little mice over here?" helia grabbed mai's chin in her hand and stared into her eyes "looks like you've lost I knew there was something fishy"

"Well then I guess we should give you a prize but sorry were kind of tied up right now!" mai glared at helia

Helia stared at the group with a tight lined mouth, which was turning white; her face was turning a hideous red with anger. She saw mai flinch in fear as she slapped the girl, but soon regained her composure as she knew what to do...

"Stop the party, were going to burn these rotten filths here tonight! Maybe then we shall see what they will do!" helia laughed crazily as mai watched in horror.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**I know! It's extremely long and boring! I'm sorry I thought it would be good! But it took forever well! Now I'm finished with my first year in college so I can concentrate on my fanfics so no worries!! I shall be updating whenever I can! So please be patient for a few more days or so! But I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter I couldn't exactly put this whole scene in to words... I had it in my brain but meh...**

**I kind of lost track so sorry about that! But yeh R&R it would help a lot! Thanks so much for reading! Send my love!**

**Bye Chibi x **


	18. searching for the garnet stone: part II

**Title: legend**

**Authoress: **๑Rosie•Cheeks๑

**A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter!! I do not own Beyblade in any form or other I own the story line! Ha-ha!**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Hey I don't se Bryan anywhere? Have you?" Tala stared at kai who seemed to be confused

"No, but I'm sure he must have stuck with the girls" kai stared at the boy

"I have a bad feeling about this...look the helia lady is coming..."tala's gaze went towards the lady

He was always an older women fan, he couldn't take his eyes of this lady but he couldn't also seem to take his gaze of the brunette. He actually felt more connected with her for some reasons. Unlike one certain blonde who he seemed to be pretty annoyed with...he couldn't put his fingers on why he hated her. He really didn't care if she was fat really he didn't...but something about her made him pissed off he just couldn't tell right now...

"I think you're right for once" kai stared at helia who looked smug

"ladies and gentlemen, I would love to say thank you for coming at such a beautiful celebration, in sprinkle dome!" there were few cheers and catcalls." I would like to say please enjoy as much as you can right now since there is something important I have to do, but please if you hear anything besides music you sure aren't enjoying yourself..."

Kai knew straight away, that it was aimed at him and Tala. The way helia looked at him was unnerving already. From the corner of hi eyes he saw two guys behind him, of course they held on tightly as if he would run. He also saw Tala looked even more puzzled but was moved away to another room where they set eyes of 3 strangers.

"I see everyone is here now, shall we take them to the bridge..." Johnny stared at the group

"That's a mighty good plan, guards take them there we'll see them in a bit" helia smiled at them before she left.

All the teens were trapped in a small wagon, neither could get free. They were tied up pretty well and they were struggling already. Kai stared at everyone in frustration. He knew he shouldn't be angry but he couldn't help it.

"What the fuck were you doing Bryan? I told you to get them then come back why didn't you!" kai snapped at the boy

"Fuck you hiwatari! I think you know why I would rather be with the girls then come to that fucking party!" Bryan glared at the kai

"For fuck sake leave the boy alone! He only came to help! You know we couldn't have done it without him!"Miriam shot back



"Oh and I thought you were a magician! Or whatever...what happened to the hokey pokey stuff huh? Lost it all how pathetic! You're worse than that blob there!" Tala retorted back

"FUCK YOU! Tala at least have the decency to keep it to yourself!" Miriam wanted to murder the boy who smirked back at her. Of course she could handle being insulted by that fucktard but she couldn't stand the fact the poor girl to be tortured when she's been through a lot!

"What's wrong blobby haven't got the guts to speak to me like last time? Huh what happened? You going to cry now? Like last time..." Tala mocked mai

Mai who was quiet until now couldn't do anything, to prevent this insulting. She sighed heavily she didn't want to cry. No. That wasn't her at all right now she needed to think of something and that came in to her mind was blasé? How strong she would be right now if she was in this position. She was only half listening to what Tala was saying. She wasn't bothering anymore he could whatever he pleased all she wanted to do was save her friend. What would blasé do...what...

_(Flashback)_

"_listen mai, I'm sorry for everything I've acted like a total fucking coward up until now, and I couldn't have been more perfect to understand this than hearing it from you! I can't thank you enough I really can't. The fact you also stood up for yourself made me realize that maybe there is hope still right?" blasé ranted on as she dipped her feet into the water._

_They were in the lake; they wanted to be away for a while just them two alone. The breeze was nice and cold, just the way you wanted in the weather after a cold rainy forecast. Mai looked at blasé through adoration she couldn't believe, how open blasé was being to her. The fact that it has token many years to understand her finally came into view._

"_Don't be blasé...it was to be done right? People have their moments they want to share or don't...like a melody that hasn't been played. You're still finding it hard to find out the truth about megumi right? You want to help her but you're afraid to hurt us. I'm not sure why, but I know your hiding something from us, we can all see it blasé But why?" mai looked towards her friend who looked startled_

"_What can I say...I'm pretty easy to figure out hey? Can blame anyone to know why I'm doing this...you see there are certain things I've found puzzling like how, we make friends how we know them, how we react when we hear good news or bad news...and how we find love?" blasé stared at mai who looked back at the lake pondering._

"_I don't understand what you're trying to say..." mai replied back_

"_I'm sorry, that what I want to say...I want to tell everyone how life is not what it seems, how we can find things if we try. If we connect you never know anything until you give it all you got. How we can connect with friends and find love...how we can save each other even in the darkest times...from drowning in your own sorrow. I want to protect something mai you understand? I want someone to understand that I'm doing all this because it was my fault in the beginning. The only problem is no one should know this...problem of mine Because I know you would hate me forever, it would break _

_my heart to see anyone of you guys leave me...you get me?" blasé stared at mai whose eyes softened._

"_I'm not exactly sure why your saying all this blasé...I didn't want an explanation but whatever you said I will stick to it...but I want you to know your not alone blasé, you have me, Shari and Hikari for life just don't forget that. Whatever you did we will never blame you, you have your reasons for doing this and we should respect that right? So don't worry take your time but if you need anyone to speak to just please always come to us...and you know why." Mai smiled at blasé who laughed heartily._

"_You to babe, you too...Be strong mai I know you can do this. It's a test to show your courage; to shows you're not afraid! Show people who you really are mai! In this battle to get this garnet stone show that male chauvinist pig what you're made of! Then he would fall to your feet and kissing your ass when you're done with him...you will feel so much better trust me! Because I believe in you babe always..."_

_They watched the sunset go down; blasé held mai's hand and squeezed it hard, before whispering to her._

"_Be careful...I believe in you..."_

_(End flashback)_

"What are you laughing at? You think this is funny?" Tala glared at the girl

He saw how her hair framed her slight chubby face, and her eyes gleamed dangerously and bored into his. He couldn't help but flinch; he has never seen so much intensity in someone's eyes before he was surprised all right. He just didn't know what to say for once he was speechless.

"Well yes considering you're talking to yourself red, now if you will shut the fuck up we would all be happy then hear your ranting!" mai snapped at him

"Bitch, what makes you think I will"

"Well for starters I never knew I was a dog? Second of all you better watch what you say bubs because I really will not tolerate it!" mai glared

"Well sorry miss cry baby, I never knew it would pain your heart that I would speak so ill of your so called friends!" Tala laughed evilly

"Aren't you getting tired with all of this you fucking retard? Aren't you even sick of hearing the same repeated stuff you're saying to me? Are you even looking at yourself or what you're doing? Are you even aware what kind of situation where in and what your doing is no help at all?" mai shot back with venom!

Everyone was silent, true whatever mai said was extremely good, and they didn't know weather to speak or just listen in. Kai stared at the red that turned cold with fury he could see, his blue eyes turn so icy, and there was a sudden chill in the air. Mai had hit a cord all right, and for once she didn't feel intimidated, no she was on a roll.



"As I thought so, so why don't you just shut it. Because frankly I don't care what you say about me! But I will care if you talk about my friends! You want to know why? Because they care for me you retard unlike you, who for instant has been a total bastard ever since, has not even cared. MY friends are the best things that happened to me I dont care if you don't accept this or not! But this is what I believe in and I really don't care what you do, but you dare do anything to hurt or make them suffer I will simply murder you and trust me I would do it tonight if I could!" mai was shaking with fury

Tala looked back at the girl; he couldn't believe he was being talked down by a girl! He knew he hated her a lot. This made things worse, but some little part of him he was impressed. True he never cared why should he? He was as cold as kai he couldn't break easily! He was strong and he knew it, he just couldn't understand how this girl who he seemed to piss off made him realize how much of a bastard he truly was.

"Ok I think that's enough, I've got a plan...mai you can transform right? All we need to do is push those fat nymphs on the floor, so when mai transforms she could easily break the ropes. When you can do that, forget about everything else just tear our ones off and go for the garnet stone. I want you and Miriam to fight off the nymphs..." kai stated with thought

"That's fine by me, let's pray it works and for one thing I think it would be better if I'm head on with fire demon right? I've got enough strength..." mai replied back

"That's not good, his strong but we can give it a shot but be careful...we have to count on Miriam to get the garnet stone then...while we fight off the nymphs... is everyone clear on what to do?"

When they all nodded, the carriage stopped suddenly, making mai crash into the door head first, her head hit the top surface of the door which grazed against it, and started to bleed slowly. Mai saw black dots for a while before she came to, she groaned in pain as she looked at the others. Miriam couldn't help but worry and gasp at the situation mai was in now. Her head wouldn't stop bleeding even if it was little it was still pouring.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Get out now stand over there!" Johnny's sharp voice echoed against the emptiness

He shoved mai away from everyone; her head hurt a lot the impact on the stop made it hard for her to see since the blood was seeping down her left eyes. She stared at the gang who looked helplessly at her.

"Lets see how you get out of this..." Johnny replied he clicked his fingers and out it came

A circle of fire surrounded mai, she stood gazing at everyone, and she heard faint screams from everyone. Neither knew what to do, she had to get a grip and transform! The last thing she wanted was to be was a barbecue for this asshole. She watched how Johnny smirked at her through the haze of fire she wanted to wipe that smirk of his face so much.

"I call upon the owl, the far sighted the most spiritual beast of the forest, hear me speak watch me now, save me from this plight!" mai closed her eyes and recited more lines



"What the fuck you doing!" Johnny had no clue where the light was coming from but he was seriously getting blind by it.

The fire seemed to die down as mai, began to change in to her ancient form. Her dress flowed in the sudden breeze. Her eyes were still closed, the light was blinding everyone but of course kai and the others got the very chance, to knock the guards down. And retrieve the weapons which by the way helped a lot for them. By then the group was occupied by the amount of water nymphs they were encountering...

"Shit how many are there! They seem to be stronger than the next" Bryan grabbed the bone fan and wacked the next opponent

"I don't know but we better hurry!" Miriam casted a binding spell on the nymphs whilst Bryan hit them.

When mai stared at the scene, she held her breath a sudden fire shot towards her shoulder blades. Her eyes met the demons. She needed Mystel to do the powerful moves; none of hers would bring much force on to the boy. But she tried; her hands conjured up a small wind, which circled endlessly before turning a pale lavender colour. She lifted her hands and threw the ball in the boys face.

"You bitch!" Johnny screamed in agony as his eyes started to bleed.

Mai took the chance to get the garnet stone; she found it lying near about the trees, held by a small barrier. She casted many balls before it would open, however no luck at all, her energy was running low and she felt exhausted. She watch the battle around her, she saw Miriam being protected by Bryan who seemed to attack the nymphs head on with force. She saw kai and Tala back to back attacking as much as they can. Her eyes never left Tala...his face showed no emotion it still remained cold, against his pale face.

"Oh what have we here? I guess she isn't as weak as we thought right girls? Go on emiko attack her!" helia glared at mai

Mai was tackled, by a girl twice her size and weighed more than her. She was winded straight away before getting up and taking a swing at her before she dropped. She watched the blue haired girl drop on the other side and growl. Mai couldn't believe she was in a fight with someone stronger than her, her heart pounded in fear.

"Lets see if you can handle the bone fan!" emiko slid the sharp cornered bone in her hand and flicked it open.

Emiko ascended towards mai in full speed, slicing mai on the arm before she cast another ball. The energy seemed to be low once more; her brain was spinning in circle she didn't know what to do. Mai landed a punch on the girls face, she wasn't happy with the result emiko did the same. Tala watched the girls fight, he saw mai fall down as emiko was standing over her with the bone fan. His attention was on the girls when he didn't see the fists connect with his jaw. Which took him by surprise once again; he lifted his bone fan and sliced his throat before going to the next.

"Listen Tala I don't think mai can handle this on her own! I doubt we can kick there ass, there parading us!" kai shouted as he sliced another nymph



Johnny watched mai fall down and roll, he grabbed his sword and started towards her. Once again mai was trapped against two beings! She didn't know what to do yet, so she ran. As she did so Johnny clicked his fingers and a line surrounded mai once again. He watched as emiko started towards her, but was stopped as Johnny casted a small circle around her.

"What are you doing? Where on the same team you retard!" emiko seethed

"No were not, I have better things to do than join you! You can also die with the girl am I right helia?" Johnny smirked at the reaction he was seeing.

"Why you're so right Johnny dear, we don't need her anymore kill her too..." helia stared at emiko before she laughed

"You bitch! After all this time...I knew it! You are working for Takai you lied to all of us! Your dead bitch!" emiko screamed

"We'll see about that when you get out...which is never!" Helia laughed so hard

Emiko stared helplessly at the fire, she didn't know how to react she was shocked yes, but a part of her always knew this would happen...but now she was lost! Mai stared at the girl she knew it wasn't her fault she attacked her, but mai could see through her desperate eyes she was good. She needed help and the only way mai could help was to get out and attack head on.

Mai summoned the owl, her eyes started to turn a different shade of blue. The ground shook endlessly. The fire was evaporating like thin air...she spoke loudly and called upon her elements. Her staff rose, aimed at Johnny who was now staring wide eyes. But was ready to attack also, only this time once mai recited the lines she hope was strong enough.

"I hope you die! Attero!" the staff shot out a small but radiant light

It was raised high enough so it would hit Johnny, and thus struck him in the gut. He doubled over and dropped in pain. Mai watched helia's face turn horrid and disgusting. She was angry all right; mai whisked the fire away from emiko who looked puzzled.

"Run now women!" mai stared at the girl who obeyed reluctantly

"It's you and me now helia Get ready!" Mai smiled at the lady who looked back with a sneer

Mai lifted her staff, and shouted another attack which caused helia to dodge it. They were close to the edge of the bridge it was high enough to scare the shit out of the girl. Mai glanced around watching everyone fight still hard, her heart pounded the one thing she hated in life was heights. Helia dropped the garnet stone as mai whacked her wrists before heading back to her original space. Mai was trapped in the corner of the bridge.

"I see little girl give me back the garnet stone!" helia shouted

"Why should I? It's not yours its mine now! I would rather fall head first then give it back to you!" mai shouted

"Then suffer at your own peril!" helia seethed



Her long armed dress finally shot out, long vines which wrapped around mai strong and hard. It held on so tight mai felt it was hard to breathe. Helia laughed harder as she saw the girl turn pale. Kai was knocked out badly as the nymph attacked him and Bryan, Miriam was cornered by them also, they saw mai who was helplessly frail and bloodied. They saw how she was struggling to get free they didn't know what was happening to them so far away.

"Kai! Do you think mai has the stone! She looks like she's in big trouble!" Miriam desperately cried out

"I don't know its ok! Don't worry! Mai knows what she's doing! Come on we have to believe in her! Let's defeat them!" He shouted back as he got up and slayed the remaining nymphs

Mai hung low on the vines that were wrapped around her. They were sucking out her life force and she couldn't breathe. She felt weak tired and she wanted to go home! But nothing seemed to be working her spells were dying and so was she, she failed in this mission and she felt like crying. Tala stared at the girl, his blue eyes met mai's he watched as small helpless crystallized tears dropped down her pale cheeks, he watched how her blonde hair hung loosely around her body and the vines. Her bloodied body made him recoil in fear.

"This is the end hand it over! Or I will throw you over the bridge!" helia screamed

Mai looked and grinned, she didn't care the garnet stone was wrapped around inside her, and it was attached against her chest so it wouldn't fall. In hells name was she handing it over! Her eyes met tala's he seemed to be watching for ages now was he impressed she never knew, was he horrified or disgusted, she never knew. She smiled softly at him which made his eyes sparkle.

"Go ahead..." mai laughed

Helia, thrashed mai up and down with her vine, she screamed in agony as it happened. Then somehow before she was thrown away, mai returned to her normal self. Her powers had dimmed and she knew she was in trouble. Her front was ripped leaving very few strands of clothing at top which showed of her cleavage and most of the garnet stone! Tala knew what was happening he sliced the last nymph in front of him and ran. He was tackled by others he fell on the ground winded he was stuck he didn't know what made him react this way but he saw her...

Mai fell down the bridge fast, her tears seemed to dry up. Her hand flew up to her heart and grabbed the garnet stone. She now hoped she would survive this fall...

"Please...please...be here with me!" her final words seemed to float towards everyone

Tala's eyes shot open as he was on the ground surrounded by endless variety of nymphs. He didn't care how much he resented the girl but something made him realize of her. He didn't know how but he knew he needed to save her before she fell. His eyes blazed in fury with all his strength he seemed to push the nymph away. But he didn't know how? He suddenly felt a chill of sensation up through his body. As he got up he could feel it in his body how it was moving around like a blood circulation, he felt warm and confident. He didn't know what was happening, all he could see was white, blinding him but he wasn't afraid. no. He was simply intrigued the atmosphere was tingly and tensed, he was transforming and he knew it.



The light swirled around his build in a spiral direction. He felt stronger he felt good. The sudden coldness slapped across his back, he felt numb but he could feel a symbol or something being carved into his back. Everyone stared in awe as tala's face began to show. They didn't recognize anything besides a bolt of cold icy breeze that whisked past them.

Mai only had one thing in her mind, as she dropped slowly to her death. She was happy she finally got the garnet stone, now she could revive her friend back in matters of minutes she would fall to her death. She kept thinking would her parents be happy? Would her mother be happy if she died? Would she feel ecstatic of her daughter whose obesity she hated show much to fall to her end? How would they react? Questions came to mind that clenched her heart tightly. It hurt; she found it hard to cope to control her emotions. She couldn't help but bring out fresh new tears, she closed her eyes and found herself bliss...

"Not so bad for a girl like you..."

Mai opened her eyes to see icy blue ones; a small shiver went down her spine she felt cold. But their gaze held neither looked away, her tears still continued to pour but seem to turn to ice once in a while. He grabbed her bridal style and carried her up. Mai stared at him she was so close to him her breath came in mists. She was surprised to see he also had transformed into something of a mountain wolf. His eyes blazed he caught mai staring at him. He looked away and continued to climb to where everyone was. He held her tightly as she might drop, mai felt sick she knew she looked pale but she couldn't help feel warm next to him...

"Thank you..." she whispered before she fainted

Tala glanced down at the girl; he noticed how her top was barely covered. No wonder she was cold, he just didn't want to notice this, and he took of his fitted top as he laid her down on the ground. And wrapped it around her, the only thing left was to defeat helia thus he summoned his wolf as he walked towards her.

"So we have something new? Think you can beat me to try me?" helia laughed

"ICE BREAKER" the earth rumbled as short swift spikes were conjured up from the ground surrounding helia.

Every glanced at the battle, Tala had already won, helia gazed down to see bright red on her stomach. Little pain did she feel, she screamed in agony and cursed the boy before she evaporated. The nymphs that attacked Bryan had ran away after seeing this, Miriam ran towards the frozen girl and kai ran towards emiko who lay scrunched up in fear.

"Hey mai look were done! We can go home come on wake up!" Miriam looked at the girl

Mai's lips have turned pale blue, he skin felt cold and clammy, Miriam knew straight away something was wrong. She did the healing spell, it didn't seem to work. Bryan rushed over to see the girl who was covered gave little warmth to mai. When no response of the girls came she began to doubt herself even more.

"COME ON MAI! DONT DO THIS! WAKE UP!" Miriam screamed in hysterics



The others joined her, only Tala stayed behind he didn't know what else he could do. Neither did anyone else. Emiko started to cry her tears ran down her pale cheeks slowly. She blamed herself. Everyone gazed at the girl who looked as if she was dead, somehow a shadow passed over them. They turned around to see Tala standing there; they were more amazed at what he had in his hand.

Everyone stared at the rose he made with his ice, so beautiful in the sheer moonlight that it shone so brightly! Everyone moved away an inch or two and returned gazing in wonder. Tala stared at mai through frustration if he knew she was that weak, he would have made himself warmer. Unfortunately he was more pissed of to know the battle wasn't ending and the girl was falling to her death. And he didn't want another dead body and a waste on a journey looking for something he doesn't want.

_(Flashback)_

"_Why don't you just shut it? Because frankly I don't care what you say about me!"_

"_MY friends are the best things that happened to me I don't care if you don't accept this or not!"_

Tala froze he didn't understand why he was recoiling these stuff...he was confused but at the same time he just couldn't help remembering this.

"_Aren't you even sick of hearing the same repeated stuff you're saying to me? Are you even looking at yourself or what you're doing?"_

Her eyes caught him off guard. He watched her endlessly teased her merrily, yet each time he looked at her, the eyes would either change colours, or she would shake her head in disgust and snap at him. It amused him yes but he couldn't understand how she knew what to say that would trigger something. Worst of all she smiled at him...who in the world does that? It was a soft smile that reached her eyes he noticed...he wouldn't dare ask why she did it. But he was sure she must have been thinking something unimaginative. But something inside him tingled when she did it that he never understood.

He removed the clothing of the girl, her clothes were tattered little was covered, but he reached for the garnet stone which was embedded into her chest in the middle. He threw the gem to kai who looked even more motionless than he was; only god knows what he was thinking. Tala stared down at the girl, so small, so frail...so ghastly. It sickened him to see it but he couldn't help but feel aggravated. Her blonde hair was coiled around her like a snake, it looked soft and fluffy. Her face was cold her lips the colour of paper. Her body was drained of power, she lay still, he breathed slowly and sighed, but he couldn't stop staring.

He grabbed the rose he made, putting as much power it needed, and slowly brought it down to the middle of her heart. His palm glowed white as he slowly pressed the rose into her body. Everyone stared in amazement what Tala was doing was beyond even knowing. They were simply in a trance by his whole form and the fact he was saving mai was even more interesting. Once the white light stopped everyone was silent. They watched how Tala turned back to himself shortly, but his hand still lay on mai's breast. However his mind was elsewhere and he didn't know.



Tala watched mai's eyes flutter and she gently opened them; he watched how the colour in her body is glowing suddenly. He felt her heartbeat faster, he felt satisfied but he was sure she didn't want to see him first thing. There gaze held icy blue met turquoise, he watched as alarm ran through her eyes. He watched her eyes narrow in anger, Tala followed mai's gaze which led all the way to his hand on her breast. Her face was a pure crimson which burned in embarrassment and anger. Thus nearly popping tala's ear drums in process of this misunderstanding.

"Oh shit sorry! Geez!" Tala got up and walked away

Miriam and emiko rushed to the girl's side and handed her clothing which covered her body. Everyone was in fact back to normal even after the misunderstanding. However the main problem was emiko what did they have to do with her? They went back to the Pegaeae village once more as they were being treated, they had a little chat.

"Im going to go back and tell everyone what happened; if they believe me it would be great! But if they don't ill see what I can do..." emiko smiled

"Well good luck with that, like I said we could use another comrade in this journey" kai replied

"No...I think ill take a rain check, maybe someday if I see you again I shall join...but for now I think my village needs me more right now" emiko laughed

"Hey has anyone seen Tala? He was here a minute ago?" Miriam glanced around everyone they shrugged

"He might be with that girl, having his last orgasm before we leave since he not going to get anymore" mai muttered

Everyone heard what she said, but was laughing. They knew it was true they just couldn't do anything to a man's hormone.

(Near the pond)

"Hey I thought you would be here...you ok" Maya stared at Tala who looked lost

"Hey back...yeh just wondering really" Tala stared at the brunette who stood beside him

Neither said anything, they watched the swans playing in the pond, while it was shimmering blindly, Tala grabbed some rocks and threw them into the water, some made small or large ripples. Still they stood still Tala shoved his hand down his pockets waiting for something to happen. Maya twirled a bit of her hair between her fingers before she got tired of it.

"Is it wrong to annoy someone of hate?" Tala spoke

"Well...yes if you're considering how much you hate that person..." Maya stared at Tala who looked pale than usual

"How bout if you don't like talking to that person but you know deep inside that they know more than you do? And still put on a brave face to show no discouragement..." Tala glanced at Maya who was thinking hard.



"well...in my opinion you should get to know that person before you jump to conclusions, I know it sounds ludicrous but trust me, once you know enough you would feel more safer knowing someone's there sharing secrets talks, shows more trust between you. You would feel more at ease knowing that there's nothing wrong anymore..." Maya couldn't think of anything else to say she watched how Tala was staring at her deeply.

"I don't think I can do that..." he muttered

"you can if you try...I think she would understand you more than you think Tala...she's pretty clever if I say so myself and a lot stronger than you think, her trust is like something extraordinary she would keep everything to herself like a book with a lock...believe me try talking to her and think before you do anything...I think mai would be pretty glad" Maya smirked at Tala whose eyes nearly popped out of the socket

"How...I...didn't even...ah fuck never mind" Tala grumbled

"I see your leaving then..." Maya said softly

"Yeh...I guess so...listen Maya" Tala began

"No...I want to say something first, from the moment you stepped in to the village I thought hey what a weird looking guy. But I didn't know I would fall for you easily I made myself a bargain saying I wouldn't fall in love because it left me heartbroken once and it pained me to see it again...but now that I know our encounter was more of physical based problem than emotional. I knew straight away you weren't the one for me...but I have to admit the person whoever you will be bound with forever, will have the most amazing person in her life and I am deeply envious..." Maya stared at Tala who gave her slow smile... a sad smile...

"Im sorry..." he replied

Maya smiled at him, which made him feel even guiltier than he was already however he only noticed how she wrapped her small arm around his torso, and stayed there for a while. He returned the hug and stood still...

"Im just glad I met you..." Maya replied

They stood under the tree holding each other as the sunset was reaching down, the sound of birds and crickets, were overpowered by the waves of the pond. The wind blew softly like a melodic tune as the day ended...

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**OMG! I'm done with another chapter which looks very long! And I'm sorry I shall shorten it down soon I hope! On to the other chapters I go! Ha-ha I can't believe this took so long, it sucks having no internet sometimes! But a great advantage when I need to finish a story or two! Get ready for the next chapter! And thank you for reading!**

**Bye-bye Chibi x showing love!**


	19. Is Hikari back yet?

**Title: legend**

**Authoress: **๑Rosie•Cheeks๑

**A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter!! I do not own Beyblade in any form or other I own the story line! Ha-ha!**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Dammit there's too many!" Shari screamed

"Just hold on I didn't know Megumi will go this far!" Blasé sliced through another wyvern

"What are these? I can't seem to dodge them at all!" Max cast a small spell which binded the legs of the wyvern!

"There...dammit..." blasé cut through another bunch of them before she got knocked over.

"Blasé you ok!" Enrique called upon water spirits to help them only to be demolished one by one.

"Yes...damn why I can't remember what it is!" Blasé screamed in frustration.

At that movement she decided to attack three at once which made a huge explosion, causing the whole village to tremble. However the ground still didn't stop trembling...blasé and the gang stared off in the distance to see more of them attack towards them. The reptile creature thrashed its tail and blew away the gang along with several trees.

(In the house)

"This is bad Aubrey how long till she crosses over!" Mariah glanced at the shaken princess.

"Not long I'm afraid it would be too late to save her now..."Aubrey whispered.

"That can't be! Blasé would be furious...can't you hold her up please try!" Mariah pleaded

"I will try..." Aubrey looked more determined and resumed back to Hikari

"Mama...I'm scared" Chemi started shaking as her mother held on to her...Mariah stared into the distance watching the battle and shielding them from danger.

"Its ok baby it will be all over soon...I promise..." Mariah stroked her daughters head.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"If we don't hurry this could be it for Hikari!" Mai whacked her horses furtively they weren't far away now from the village...

"Don't worry we will get there I swear! Now be calm!" Kai stared at the blond up ahead he also made his horses go faster.

"Can you hear that guys! I think were nearing come on!" Miriam shouted among the disruptive noises near the far corner.



Everyone soon raced towards the noise as fast as they can only knowing they could be too late, to save the dead girl. Only mai was paranoid thinking something bad is going to happen...

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"I know what they are now!" Blasé screamed

Only she didn't hear anything beside a howl which split the air, an unearthly laughter which seized the attention. Then a slam of fist towards her face, another then another. Blasé however only felt the distinguishing pain and looked up to see something unbelievably horrendous that her face twisted in disgust before she hit the tree with a bang.

However the howl was soon replaced with a more phonetic laugh that rifted through the village but got only getting one persons attention. Enrique called on the water spirits to attack the last 5 of the wyverns along with Max's binding spell, destroying the species before turning their heads towards the main attraction.

"So you say you know what this is don't you little sister? Now tell me did you forget to mention this to the minions before you were about to get hit or after when you did get pummelled to the ground? I'm not sure but I think you are a bit too late aren't you?" Megumi stared at the limped girl before smiling deviously.

"Fuck you Megumi! I swear when this is over you will be the one to pay for this!" Shari lashed out at the girl with pure venom.

"Oh is that so...well then I would love to see that day come, oh wait a minute aren't you guys going to get killed today? Wait let me see...one...two...three..." megumi smiled down at the gang and continued counting until was stopped by someone.

"STOP patronizing my friend's megu-neechan I told you this isn't over until I get you back!" the voice shook slightly before her eyes bored deeply into her sisters.

"Oh so your awake now? Had a nice little nap there didn't you? So tell me how did you find my lovely beast here quite impressive right?" Megumi smirked at the blasé reaction.

"Frankly no...However the beast isn't going to stop me from getting you back and I'm very sure it's not going to go far when I'm done with it..." Blasé smirked back at megumi whose eyes were burning with fury.

"Oh we will see that! Attack her now!" Megumi ordered the huge beast to attack the defenceless girl as there was an opening

Blasé who sounded cocky just a minute ago wasn't very happy at the situation she was in now, she was struggling she couldn't call upon her powers in this situation only because she hadn't shed blood, however the position she was in was dangerous. Her left ankle had accidently been entwined with a tree root which seemed to hard to rip off.



"Fuck sake just when I was getting very good at being cocky stupid foot had to get stuck..." Blasé muttered at her without realizing she was in for after a claw a size of 10 heads scraped against the hard wooden tree.

Luckily for Blasé she dodged just in time, without knowing it the root had unclasped her foot. And she made a run for it not even looking back. Her head pondered on the thoughts of the beast that attacked her. Knowing fully well what it was but had trouble remembering the name. She bolted towards Shari who looked confused and puzzled.

"Listen you have to do this ok for me and for everyone! I don't care if I'm your friend!" Blasé spoke to fast for the girl to understand which made her and Shari more nervous

"Ok slow down tell me what your on about I don't get you!" Shari screamed

"We don't have time...come on I have a plan this will only work with you and Enrique." Blasé ran towards the other two in hoping they would listen, when they found a secure place near the woods for a rest.

"What's going on little sister afraid of being beaten by my beast? Come on now no point of hide and seek!" Megumi growled in anticipation

(Inside the forest)

"Listen ok this beast has claws the height and width of 10 heads stuck together; it has the most hideous hairy face ever! And its body is covered with a black cloud with legs and armed carved in for the fun of it! And by the way I have no idea what the heck it's called because I'm really confused but I know one thing Megumi was right it could kill us!" Blasé glanced frantically around the faces before turning to see anything else in the forest.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Enrique thought for a moment

"I have a plan it's not the best its risky but you have to do it in order for me to transform!" Blasé grimaced

"It better not involve beating each other or fuking sacrifices I had enough!" Shari complained

"Ok...we can scratch number one out! Now on to plan B" Blasé continued

"Blasé! You idiot!" Max smiled a bit relieved that even in the situation there in Blasé had a bit of humour on her.

"Ok...so the thing is I want Shari to be the decoy I want you to catch its attention Enrique you use your spirits to entangle him, Max my lovely! Use your binding spell the strongest one makes sure he doesn't come close to me...so you understand!" Blasé stared at her friends in hope of a nod of approval.

"So what are you going to do Blasé? Don't tell me it's something bad!" Shari glared at her friend

"No... I don't think it is..." blasé shifted uncomfortably



"BLASE!" the three shouted in frustration

"Ok dammit...I'm just going to sneak behind the creature and try climb to his head If I'm lucky I could puncture the eye...if I ever find it through the hair I mean he really reminds me of cousin IT from Addams family" blasé gave a nervous laughter

"I don't think so! Either its Enrique or me to do that not you!" Max glared at the girl.

"Listen I know you're worried but come on, that thing which I forgot the name of is very slow if you haven't noticed! And I'm very sure it can't sense us if were attacking or not! And I'm pretty sure my sister found this by luck since it's rare, the claws be careful of them ok! Now come on I need to shed blood if I need to change...please?" blasé stared pathetically at her friends who gave in.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

Necromancers were queer beasts alright; Aubrey looked far from your average elfin princess. To summon the dead you needed artefacts of death, in the kit lying next to her you would have grave dirt's to scraps of mouldy grave clothes, to well...dead things. After 10 more minutes of channelling, Aubrey finally got through!

"Hikari, can you hear me?" Aubrey held on to the frozen hands and spoke softly. Mariah walked in listening.

"Can she hear us?" Mariah noticed everything was gone beside the censor which burned still

"She can hear me unfortunately but I can relay messages" Aubrey sounded disappointed

They suddenly heard a sudden cry, Aubrey squeezed Hikari's hand in fear, however the sobbing grew louder as if they were imagining something dreadful happening.

"Hikari speak to me sweetie it's me! Please..."Aubrey shouted as loud as she could

There was no response, only silence however there was small sound of muttering...

"Where am I..." the voice whispered

"What did she say Aubrey?" Mariah asked

"I don't know but I'm sure she said something about where she was...listen to me Hikari! Don't be afraid, I know this is sudden but come back please...you are dead right now...wherever you are I'm here along beside you! So don't be afraid" Aubrey's throat was dry but waited for response.

"Aubrey what's wrong..."Mariah looked terrified

"I don't think she's listening...she's stuck in her past, that's what happens she doesn't know where she is or what she's doing, amnesia she totally forgot who is everyone and worst of all she forgot who she is..." Aubrey glanced at Hikari

"What are we going to do...?" Mariah cried



"it happened before to me...I think the best thing to do is make her continue let her tell us what's wrong, when she's done we urge her to forget this as hard as we can and I'm sure she will be back we have to be strong Mariah..." Aubrey smiled at the pink haired girl

"She's gone...and it's my entire fault...she's gone..." the girl sobbed quietly

"Tell me sweetie who's gone?" Aubrey closed her eyes and whispered

"My mother she's gone...she left me all alone with my father...she's gone..." the crying grew louder

"Shh...Tell me Hikari do you fell alone right now empty?" Aubrey whispered

"Yes...so cold an alone..."

"Tell me sweetheart...why did your mother leave and with whom?" Aubrey urged Hikari she could tell the girl was getting angry

"Because daddy was poor...because he didn't have a great job and she couldn't handle it! Because she was embarrassed...so she left with that man" Hikari seethed her voice crackling a few times

"Now tell me...why you are depressed? Why do hate him so much was he bad?"

"No...he was nice but he used manipulation to get with my mother...he told me so himself...my mother was rich but she left us with no money and ran away I hate him..." Hikari's anger blazed which affected Aubrey

"Then why are you upset, you should be angry! You should hate him for doing this, and the only way to do this is getting back home, and your father he must be alone by now don't you love him?"

"yes...I really love him...he may be poor but he is sweet and considerate, when I was young he knew momma had a problem with him but he would always smile and wave it off, he loved mommy...I could tell it showed but my mother never paid attention she only cared about her status!" Hikari began crying...

"So come home and go to your father tell him all this tell him how you feel...he would be so happy!" Aubrey urged on

"No he won't be happy..." Hikari cried louder

"Why not of course he will..." Aubrey slanted her eyebrows in confusion

"No...He wont be happy...he wont be like daddy who played with me...because he is dead! He died of suicide, he jumped off the building we were in tight debt and I got kicked out of school because daddy couldn't pay the fees...I was 7 when he jumped..."

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Oh is that all you got! Come this is a waste of effort!" Megumi laughed

Shari and Enrique followed along the plan Blasé had set for her only, it was a problem since the beast actually dodged some of the attacks they were sending off. Which also meant having trouble 

stopping it and bringing Blasé close to stabbing it; Max tried the binding spell over again only this time trapping the arm, which caused it to wobble slightly. One thing about the beast it seemed to lose balance because of the weight on his face, so it jolted slightly Max tried it again only to be attack by the claw, the pain stirred through his body the blood streamed on the ground like a river.

"Max no!" Blasé saw the boy lay on the ground struggling.

"Blasé don't look now get going already we will get him!" Enrique screamed.

At that moment, a light blazed through everyone. Megumi stared in awe but soon figured who it was. The beast was clearly paralyzed for a moment or two before thrashing Shari and Enrique to the ground. The light didn't seem to wither instead it shone more brightly unfortunately blinding blasé and Megumi but not the beast which seem to get attracted very easily to it.

"Oh come on blasé...you can't have all this fun now!" the figure smiled slightly

"Where were you? Max is in trouble we need to hurry!" Blasé screamed in frustration

"I don't think so Blasé! You're not going anywhere!" Megumi fumed as she ordered the beast to attack

The loud unearthly howl was heard again, blasé held onto her ears hoping it would stop. Only it wasn't helping, she gritted her teeth and ran towards her comrades.

"Oh yeh well lets see how this beast handles my powers!" Mystel held his staff making the crescent faced towards the beast and the other sharp at the end.

Everyone heard a sudden chirping of several robins, which seemed to entangle themselves on to Mystel like glue. Blasé seemed to be paralyzed in amazement watching the aura build up suddenly, she suddenly felt the power of nature...

_To the Goddess, I do pray  
Grant me power, strength to flay  
this one's curse  
with these words, I hold thee at bay._

Mystel opened his eyes, only it wasn't a clear blue, his eyes seemed to turn a heavy black colour his staff seemed to glow , the crescent suddenly exploded with a surge of power that shattered from the staff sending spasms up his arms. The energy ball seemed to hit dead on the beast face as it howled in agony; it seemed to hold its face securely rubbing off the power that hit it.

"Oh my god, Mystel that was awesome! Way to go!" Blasé seemed alighted

The problem was it wasn't finished, the animal however recovered so fast that the only thing Mystel remembered was him flying backwards hitting several trees in process. Blasé eyes turned wide in horror, she couldn't believe this was happening, she was sure Mystel had gotten the beast or at least weakened it; however it didn't even phase it.

"SO how do like my beast! It's stronger than any other one right!" Megumi laughed giddily



The beast moreover was still wobbling after the attack Mystel did, but regained its composure once he set his eyes on Blasé, without realizing it, even after several screams from her fellow comrades. She didn't seem to faze what was happening until she felt a painful sensation of being wrapped around something disgusting an overall it seemed to suffocate the teen.

"YUCK! What the fuck is this..." Blasé grimaced

The tongue was unfortunately large and holding Blasé captive very tightly, she screamed as the beast squeezed her. Bringing it closer to the mouth of the animal, Blasé stared in horror as she was about to be eaten alive once again! But no one could help only because first Mystel is down and gone! Second the gang cant handle this there too weak to battle anymore and last but not least she couldn't seem to shed the blood of the best for her to transform!

"Oh shit no!" Blasé closed her eyes to feel the pain of being chewed...

"What was that?" Megumi searched frantically around her to see where the iced ball came from hitting the beast right on the left eyes causing it too bleed.

"I know what it is its an akashita! be careful everyone!" Blase screamed

The only problem was, the beast didn't let go of blasé however the tongue opened slightly making blasé slip slowly until she was grabbed tightly by her hair. She creamed in pain, having your hair tightly wrapped was pain full stop. She was struggling to get off until the easiest thing to do was stop moving.

"Blasé don't move!" Mai rode her horse close enough but yelled away from everyone

Blasé suddenly felt overwhelmed she saw the 5 teens return safely with no harm, and overall they had the red garnet stone which meant saving Hikari, her mind wandered away from the situation she was in, pondering what to do. However by the time she could even think of doing something a sudden flash came between her and the best only to be stopped by a clash of two weapons clashing against each other which seemed to cover the entire field in a white light!

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Please Hikari listen to me...your not alone!" Aubrey knitted her eyebrows in frustration

"No...I am alone...I always have been...there is no use of me...I'm just a burden!" the girl screamed

"LIAR!" a voice ringing bells shouted out

Aubrey looked behind to see who it was and it was none other than Mai, Mariah sighed in relief but soon went back to worrying about Hikari who was by now lost in her own world. Sorts of world were no one existed but herself. However when mai spoke it seemed to make the air tingle in wonder.

"Your not alone Hikari don't lie to me! You have always been loved and protected!" Mai seemed angered already the message relayed on through Aubrey

All they could hear was silence then soft sobbing. Either Hikari finally realized or she was still thinking she was alone. Whoever one the best thing they did was kept on messaging through her with certain thoughts.



"Hikari...sweetie listen to me, I want you to think of something for me...this thing includes memories, I want you to remember something good. Something which made you forget all your troubles these memories are the key to your heart Hikari now find one which could open them" Aubrey whispered soothingly

"THERE ISNT ANY!" Hikari sobbed more loudly

"Shh...Honey try...I know there is, here give this a try tell me who spoke to you now Hikari, tell me how you know her and by whom? Try to remember how you met and by whom? Go deep inside and picture yourself and tell me what you see, tell me who you are waiting for and why?" Aubrey urged the girl.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Is everyone ok?" Kai shouted at the group

"Yes but I don't think Max is we have to go!" Shari stared at Max's frail body already loosing conscious.

"Alright Bryan you and Shari take Mystel and Max back to the hut, Enrique you can still fight right?" Kai saw the water demon grimace in pain

"Slightly but I can help as much as I can" he replied

"Great, we can see if Blasé is ok, Miriam I want you to bind the monster, so Blasé could get free" Kai walked through with Enrique and Miriam the rest went back to the hut.

They saw the huge explosion, but they did not see Blasé anywhere in fact the village was roamed with dust, once it cleared they saw two figures standing in thin air. Only one of them seemed ready to attack but the other just smirked gleefully. Of course they could only see the figures mouth but not the face unfortunately they knew who it was.

"So I see you too have changed? Well then are you a match for me I don't know why don't we test it out, I have been dying for a fight" the cloaked figure laughed

Tala's eyes roamed around to see if the girl was ok, his eyes then shot to the direction where she was still hanging by the monsters tongue, he didn't know whether to attack the cloaked man or simply rescue the girl he was in a jam and he knew it. the only problem was even if he attacked it would be countered so the best thing to do was have a one on one with the figure hoping the gang will know what to do.

Blaze's eyes opened and her head still hurt, she knew she was stuck to the beast once more she didn't know what to do. Her eyes glanced to the two men in front of her, one was the cloaked figure but the other it was hard picturing him since her eyes seemed to be blurry but she could make out the boy had on a very interesting set of clothes a jacket with short arms, but had on the same outfit as Mystel however in a different colour a shade of blues this time. His hair seemed to hang down to his face. And there was a small mace in his hand.



She remembered the explosion and it was the two weapons held by the two men, which by the way seemed to give her a headache even more. The monster suddenly revived slowly. This was the chance Kai and co has been waiting for. They charged towards the beast only trying very hard to free Blasé, who by now was watching helplessly hanging by her hair.

"Don't worry blasé you will be free!" Miriam casted a binding spell

"Yeh just be careful! Hang on!" Enrique called out both trying very hard to free her beside them the two weapons clashed again sending the ground trembling.

The figure had a stave with a skull on it; the eyes seemed to turn an abnormal red which made Tala freeze in mid air for some time before he broke free. However Tala lashed out at the figure with an iced mace which kept getting bigger. Once it was big enough he swung it towards the figure that seemed to get hit but survived the attack.

Neither of the opponent's backed down they kept going at it hard and stronger. Blasé watching everyone around her felt so useless and pathetic thus watched as Kai and Miriam got thrashed against the trees which broke Enrique trying hard with his water spirits not even coming close.

(Flashback)

"Megu-neechan what pretty bow are you sure you should let me have this?" a little girl looked shocked as her older sister placed a bow on her head.

"Hai! I'm very sure and besides it looks so much better on you! See I have such long hair it won't work with me anymore" Megumi stared back at her sister smiling

"Thank you!" Blasé went and hugged her sister.

"Just remember one thing I want you to have short hair it suits you so much better! And you pretty! So you better take care of my bow!" Megumi giggled

_That's right...I kept the bow because I loved it dearly also Megumi had long hair and it wouldn't fit her anymore...I remember, and after that day I loved having short hair it was easier for me to play with and wouldn't get in my way._

_But after he came...everything changed I wouldn't keep my hair short anymore it was weird and I felt as if I was back in hell, Megumi didn't even care anymore she said she did but she didn't. I should know she also said I looked very ugly with short hair that I should grow it out...back then I was stupid an naive and I let my hair grow...true I became more feminine but that's when the trouble started..._

_I didn't like it no...it made me feel more like my sister and not me, I was Blasé the girl with short hair not long, I know it sounds weird but seriously I was a tomboy not a girl like my sister...I knew that when I started getting attention my sister was jealous...I heard it..._

_She also said..."I hate Blasé I can't believe she listened to me she should of stuck being ugly!"_

(End)



"So little sister how do you find this expedition eh? Its pretty awesome isn't it how I am winning! Maybe today you will die finally!" Megumi glanced at Blasé who had her face towards the ground.

And before Megumi could say anything else, blasé brought out a small knife, an arm length one which seemed to gleam, Megumi who by now was even more confused stared in awe to see what her sister was going to do. And that was an even bigger shock to the girl, as she slowly watched Blasé hold the knife and with a swift movement sliced her beautiful amber brown which slowly fell to the ground.

"Happy now Megumi I cut it just for you maybe now you won't be jealous of the attention I was getting!" Blasé laughed as fell to the ground slowly.

"Blasé! Hold on!" Enrique summoned a small water demon which seemed to swirl under her and carry her down slowly.

Megumi stared in awe; she didn't know whether to be afraid or even angry. She felt emotions stir inside her, her eyes which were dilated had suddenly changed and brought back the pupils in her wood violet eyes; it kept varying since her memories were switching from good to bad. Megumi was moaning in fear and suddenly shedding tears. Her watered eyes stared at Kai then to her sister...

"Blasé...help..." Megumi screamed in pain before the cloaked figure suddenly covered her with his cape and vanished.

"You can finish it Tala!" blasé shouted not realizing the tears that dropped down her cheeks wiping it slowly.

And with that Tala's iced mace grew bigger once more and attacked the beast therefore making it topple over and watching it shimmer to dust. Tala changed back everyone ran to the cabin to see if Hikari had made it back!

(In the cabin)

"Is she ok? Why isn't she speaking?" Mai gritted her teeth

"She's fine if were lucky she would recall the events and come back we only have a matter of time!" Aubrey crushed the garnet stone and placed it in a small traditional cup stirring it slowly adding herbs to it for reasons.

(In Hikari's mind)

"Hikari...Hikari!" a mans voice waved through the air

"DADDY!" there was a small little girl running to her father who carried her and played.

_What's going on...why am I recalling these?_

"That's it Aiden I had enough! I can't stand being a poor tramp anymore I'm leaving!" the women in her middle twenties screamed.



"Daddy is you ok...why momma screamed at you?" the little girl saw the tears in her father's eyes before he wiped them away.

"Don't worry sweetie! Its ok we'll be fine!" Aiden smiled

_Why are you doing this to me! I want to get out!_

"Hikari sweetie did you meet your uncle Damien, his going to accompany me somewhere so be good ok!" the women smiled and laughed along with the tall man with black hair, whose eyes gleamed at her.

_That bastard it was his fault! He ruined everything! It's because of him my father died!_

"I'm sorry Hikari I really am please forgive this useless man, may god be with you, I will see you soon my child and I will protect you from the earth!" the man smiled the last smile the girl would ever see

He slowly fell to the ground as the child watched...and then the skull shattering sound that made her scream in agony, recurring nightmares and memories. Then she was placed in a funeral she was standing with a black dress on.

She heard a small boy crying, holding a child in his arms...she wasn't familiar with this kid no, she was simply interested in who he was and why he was here...she couldn't see him from far away, as if running towards him she was being pulled back slowly...she wanted to know who it is she really did and wanted to know why he was crying!

You will find out who he is...if you come back...please... the voice pleaded.

Hikari found herself place in front of a mage a small frail women, she looked ill no sorry, she looked strong and vulnerable at the same time.

"child this is the last time...you have no more time left either you go or you stay in this realm forever choose now or else!" the old women's voice cracked through

"I want to know who that boy is please!" Hikari pleaded

"You will now choose!" the women sounded angry

"I choose to go back home! To my friends!" Hikari stood her ground

"Very well...since you body has not been rejuvenated yet you shall be holler projected until the time comes...now leave the spirits can't rest!" the women vanished and so did everything else around Hikari

She slowly fell to the ground but not before seeing the boy...and to her surprise the boy was alone now on the swings...as if he was waiting for her...she walked towards him...

"I'm glad you're ok I was worried!" the boy sounded relieved...

"Tala..." Hikari gasped

And with the last breath she found herself back to life in her own body...



»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**OH GOD! I am actually done for this chapter I'm sorry it took me long and its very very long but I didn't even know what I was writing for a while...oh and I had a bit of a Ino and sakura moment for bit since I was re watching naruto! Ha-ha besides that I hope you did enjoy it!**

**By the way I think there will be a mistake or two in this chapter I mean with capitals and all very sorry my WORD decided to crash and like the spell check didn't work so I'm very annoyed! Besides that be prepared to couple of more chapters because it's nearly finished! And I'm totally down with this one! Yay! And plus I had to rush this since I'm going to my nans house soon!!**

**I would like to thank you for reading!!**

**Preview:**

_Blasé has the same dream again bout someone only thing clue is a ring_

_They are in a new village everyone is resting_

_Brooklyn is using himself as decoy to get closer to blasé in battle_

_A new recruit for the lord Takai megumi is shocked_

_Kai talks to Bryan about his story and what megumi means to him._

**THANK YOU! SENDING MY LOVE! **

**X Chibi X**


	20. encounters!

Title: legend

**Title: legend**

**Authoress: ****ToAllTheDreamers**

**A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter!! I do not own Beyblade in any form or other I own the story line! Ha-ha!**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"She isn't back! WHY!" Blasé screamed

"Calm down Blasé we could find another way I'm sure of it!" shouted Kai

"How would you know? We've tried everything! And nothing has worked! You think I would let any more people die because of me!" shouted back Blasé

"What's wrong with you? Who even said this was your fault! Stop blaming everything on yourself! It's been like this for ages now! Ever since we started this stupid journey it's always been YOU who kept saying it was your fault! Why?" kai obviously replied annoyed

Everyone in the room stared at the two sighing in despair, thinking it was true blasé kept blaming herself but for what reason? Why was she always so alert when something happened? And automatically blaming her?

"It just is dammit! Why can't you understand this!" screamed blasé in frustration

"THAT'S NOT MUCH OF AN ANSWER!" shot back Kai pissed off

"Well to me it is!" blasé replied still angry

"Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously Blasé I don't think anyone is up for this bullshit anymore! We want to know why you are acting like a stupid idiot! WHY won't you tell us?" Kai fumed

"Because it's none of anyone's business! Whatever so far happened has been my fault!" blasé shot back

"NO IT ISNT! We agreed we would help! We want to know why you keep saying this for fuck sake blasé!" Kai really felt the urge to slap her.

"Why do you care, it has nothing to do with you! This is my battle and I will finish it with or without you peoples help!" Blasé glared at Kai

Shari who was watching this wanted to stop, yes her friend was upset of Hikari's death but this was no way to lash out an innocent, even though it was hard to admit this, blasé for once was wrong. She stepped forward only to notice a hand clamp her shoulders her head turned to see Mystel a face which she didn't see before, a mixture of concern and seriousness was masked over the boys face. He stared back and shook his head. She got what he was trying to say "don't interfere" Shari who couldn't hold back the urge to shout at blasé stepped back. Instead everyone just kept silent and stared on the tension of the room just expanded making everyone uncomfortable.

Kai stepped forward, blasé still kept glaring, she didn't know why everything became more difficult, she in return felt the urge to run and hide but she needed to face up to this jerk. She didn't want to seem weak. Kai came closer and grabbed the girl's shoulders hard and squeezed them hard, making the girl wince.

"I don't care if this is your battle! Megumi is my GIRLFRIEND and I will bring her back even if it kills me! So right now you can stop being really pathetic and just stop blaming yourself and think of some plan to get your sister and my girlfriend back safely! I don't care if you hate me even more but this is what I chose to do without your consent!" Kai spoke through gritted teeth shoving Blasé back who now stumbled back with shock.

The tension in the room seemed to evaporate once they heard someone speak.

"_Would you guys be quiet for once?" spoke the voice _

"HIKARI!" All three girls rushed towards the other one unfortunately while trying to hug Hikari they went through her.

"What's going on? What happened to your body? Aubrey!" Blasé looked at the girl with horror.

"_Calm down blasé…I'm fine! Look this is temporary my body is still healing, just be happy I'm back in this stupid holler projected body in a few days this body will begin to regenerate giving me a body I can use before my one is healed you get me?" Hikari's laughed at everyone's shocked faces_

"Well then…that's better then nothing right?" Enrique breathed peacefully

"Come on everyone what's with the sad faces! Let's get going now!" Mariah laughed

"Right I know a very useful village not far from here we should get there by tomorrow if we start now." Max continued

"Yes, I think its best if we moved right blasé?" Mai urged

"Blasé?" Mystel stared at the girl

"Oh…erm, yes that would be good lets get going then!" Blasé smiled but deep inside they knew she wasn't happy.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"What's the meaning of this? How could you let her get this close?" Lord Takai screamed

"I don't know sire but that girl did it! I swear she cut her hair and something happened!" spoke back the girl

"Calm down lord, I'm sure she will turn back to herself if you continue to brainwash her, she's in her room resting now" the cloaked figure claimed

"Very well then… you need to do something, make yourself more useful do something that will cause the stupid brats a lesson…." Lord Takai looked even more devious than before.

"I'm sure I can think of something good…if you will allow me permission for this?" the boy in the cloak replied

"You…better have something which will deceive them in many ways and get them far away from us already!" Lord Takai shouted

"Of course…it's just a matter of time of everything that will be revealed." The cloaked figure replied softly before leaving the castle.

_(Cloak figure p.o.v)_

_It will be revealed soon…I swear it's a matter of time where everything will change and I'm sure you wouldn't regret this…_

_Its happened before an it didn't work but I'll make it work this time, cause I am better and powerful no fool will go against me or touch me…because I have no emotions left in me to even care what happens._

_I am going to get my revenge…_

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"_Blasé…."_

_That voice… I know it, but where? This feels nice, I feel like I'm floating, my body doesn't ache anymore is this part of the treatment? Why isn't anyone answering?_

"_Blasé…please come to me!" the voice sounded sad_

"_Why are you calling me? Who are you?" whispered blasé _

_Why do I feel warm? I don't know whose calling me but I feel so happy? Is it because…I'm lonely? I don't know…I feel like I've known him for so long…_

"_Blasé…please come back to me…" sounded sadder_

"_I'm here…I'm here who are you? Please tell me…" blasé sounded alert_

_The shining figure approached her and held on to her tightly…blasé flustered and confused looked directly at the boy, she felt relieved…no…she felt happy, her heart pounded, and she thought she also heard the boys…_

"_Thank god I found you! I'm so glad you're safe!" he sounded happy_

"_I'm sorry who are you…do I know you?" blasé replied_

"_We will soon…I've been for so long searching for you…now I found you…" he said happily_

"_But…I can't seem to see your face…why?" blasé was confused_

"_theirs no need to….you know who I am and how I look like…please…free me…I don't have much time! But be careful…" he sounded panicked_

"_Why are you rushing? What's happening?" blasé shouted_

_There was a sounded thudding sound coming closer and whispers becoming louder... blasé bit her lips in frustration but she was afraid…to even move or to even let go of the strange boy._

"_We know you sent her to the darkness…it's your entire fault…" the voice whispered_

"_No! No! That's not right! I didn't know!" blasé shouted she grabbed on to the boy _

"_GET AWAY! Leave her alone now…go away…" the boy stood in front of blasé as a shield and screamed_

"_No…it's not true…please…" blasé screamed_

"_Listen to me blasé…get out fast now don't let the darkness take over! Or else we all lose hope…for everything…now get out! Now! Move!" he screamed which shook blasé bones_

"_What about you…don't…" she screamed as she began to shimmer_

"_Don't worry…ill wait for you…" the boy turned around just in time where blasé saw him smile softly then get covered in to the darkness..._

"_NO!" _

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Blasé you ok? You're sweating…" Mai sounded concerned

Breathing hard blasé looked around frantically, and grabbed her throat and gulped she never felt such intense darkness before. She felt so closed up that she wanted to get out of bed quickly…

"Blasé?" Mai waved a hand in front of blasé face

"Sorry…yes I'm ok thank you…" blasé whispered

"Ok…if you say so dinner is ready but take a shower first I think you need to cool down you seem very hot…" Mai suggested before leaving the room.

Once Mai left, blasé ran up to the mirror and stared at herself, she felt so disgusted never in her life has she felt immense power coming from a sudden dark hole which shook her bones. But who was the guy who was he? Why is this confusing?

(In the living room)

"Hey is she alright? She looked like she saw a ghost?" Shari stared at the girl who looked pale and shook.

"I don't know, must be a dream about megumi…don't worry she'll be back to normal!" Mai laughed and slapped Shari on the back. "Speaking of normal, where's our little lover boy?"

"You mean Kai? His with Bryan in the balcony" Shari said

"Oh…that's interesting I've never seen them chatting before, this is interesting" mai pondered.

"Come on lets make dinner, I'm sure everyone's famished" Shari grabbed the girls hand and led her away.

(Balcony)

"Stupid kid, I can't believe I was even in this pathetic argument with her, how could she pity herself so much!" Kai muttered before he kicked the chair

"Is Megumi that important to you? Bryan spoke

Kai froze, he didn't expect to answer that now, and he didn't know how he felt so far. He was confused, and the only thing stopping him doing the right actions is he. Yes, he missed Megumi, for an odd reason or two, but he couldn't help being attracted to Blasé. Both were as guessed different.

"Maybe…I'm not sure she means a lot to me…" Kai whispered, Bryan sighed.

"Well then I think you already know that the maybe is a yes" Bryan pointed out

"You could be right; I could have definitely fallen for the girl, without realizing it!' Kai sighed

"I think your becoming more human aren't you?" Bryan smirked

"What do you mean I am human?" Kai pointed out

"Ice prince, the name went around like Chinese whispers, your cold attitude towards people, yet you maintained your status…" Bryan stared at kai

"Your point…" kai muttered

"Rumors flied out of a certain problem concerning you…and suddenly you have a small yet fragile girl defending you…that girl Megumi became attached…" Bryan stopped. Then watched kai's face turn cold, he continued. "Was she not the one who befriended you, and pestered you…she had fallen in love with the ice prince…yet you never seemed to see her as that."

"What you trying say…that she liked me well before even after the rumors?" Kai muttered

"Isn't the story a bit like Beauty and the Beast? In some ways? Only the beast has been crushed under belle's warmth and love…" Bryan laughed as he saw Kai's face. "Dinners ready I think we should go".

Kai watched Bryan leave, what's wrong with him? Was Bryan right about what he said? Did she really love him even before that? But why does his heart hurt even more once he heard this? Was it guilt? Or did he really fall in love with Megumi…but why did his heart also thump when he saw blasé?

_Megumi…I wonder why you ended up like this…I want you back…_

_Have I really fallen under your spell…I want you to tell me I have; I want you here with me now. I will find you Megumi…and I swear I'll protect you more…maybe this beast could grow to these feelings his getting._

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Lord Takai his here! Master is here!" the poor servant explained

"Well let him in then! What are you standing here for?" Lord Takai screamed

"I guess patience isn't a high point today right?" the voice spoke out Takai stared at the boy smirking.

"No it is not indeed, what brings you here…" Takai replied

"Many things…in fact I wanted to make an agreement…" the boy walked towards Takai and stared.

"Agreement? As in what…" Takai wondered

"Well…I heard you have a hostage…well more like a play toy…if I could get rid of those idiots would you be willing to give me 50 percent of your share?" the boy smirked

"Well…then…if you could do that I'm more than ready to give you the share…" Takai laughed.

In walked in Megumi, dazed and confused she watched the lord laugh uproariously at something the boy in front had said. She wondered who the man was. She couldn't shake of this uncertain feeling for now, she was sure she didn't want to remember something right now…

"Ah here she comes now…Megumi…this is im sure you would know…" Takai stated whilst the boy turned around slowly

"Kane…nice to meet you…" the blue hair boy smiled

Megumi, stared wide eyed…how could she not shake this feeling, no wonder she felt so uneasy all afternoon, infact she felt like running away all this time, But for now she felt even more annoyed…and somewhat frightened. She glanced at Kane and saw him smile more evilly.

"With his help im sure everything would go smoothly…" Takai laughed,

_Why do I feel like im being trapped? Why is he here and how?_

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Blasé you in there?" Shari knocked on the door no answer. "Blasé…"

Shari walked in to see the girl sitting on the bed, in a daze even as Shari walked towards her blasé didn't noticed. The girl was in a very deep trance to even glance at her.

"blasé…are you alright?" Shari stroked Blasé's hair

"Yes…everything's fine…I was just thinking would it be possible to cut my hair?" Blasé smiled at Shari

"Oh right, of course hand me some scissors ill lengthen it out…I don't understand why you did this…your beautiful long hair…all gone." Shari complained blasé laughed.

They sat in front of the mirror Shari behind snipping away whilst blasé explaining why she cut her hair.

"Your hair…I miss it already! You idiot why did you cut it? More like did you have to?" Shari sighed.

"My hair…was not nice…in fact the only reason I kept it was because of Megumi…" Blasé whispered

"Really? I never knew…" Shari stated

"No I don't think I've told you guys, I think you guys wondered back in the days why I kept my hair longer instead of keeping it short. Am I right?" blasé laughed

"Well now that I remember yeh why is it that you did that? I remember clearly you stated "im not a sissy like my sister long hair is annoying" that was hilarious" Shari giggled.

"Really…I can't remember…I've always thought why is it that people look at my sister more than me? Why is it that megumi always seemed so perfect in people's eyes than they did with me?" Blasé began

"Oh blasé don't tell me you did this out of jealousy…" Shari spoke

"No you nut bag…the reason why I decided to go long haired was because of Megumi more like a stupid bow…" blasé laughed

"Bow?"

"Yes…she gave it to me as a present when I had short hair…I know what your thinking. But listen I believed Megumi when she said I looked nice in the bow…I was stupid though…after she went out with her boyfriend the first time…I never knew why she came back that day so angry…" blasé recalled

"Angry? Are you sure megumi never gets angry…"

"yeh…but she was hysterical that day she wanted the bow back and took it away, by then I let my hair grow since she said I looked horribly ugly in my face…another reason was because I overheard her say one time to her friends…_"I hate Blasé I can't believe she listened to me she should of stuck being ugly!"…_"

"That's horrible why did she do that?" Shari stopped snipping

"Because apparently…I was taking away her popularity that time…how naïve I was to think I looked good with short hair… so I grew it and in the end I decided to cut it…come on the beast was grabbing on tightly." Blasé giggled

"Blasé that's not funny…" Shari glared

"Well to me it is…" blasé giggled

"BLASÉ!"

"Ok sorry…I love her still...at some point im very sure she truly believed I looked beautiful in her eyes…but the truth is no matter what she said to me, I loved her more than life itself."

"Blasé you idiot…look at your hair now…"

Both stared into the mirror, blasé stunned looked closer to see if it was her. For once she felt pretty; no she felt more mysterious…her hair was in layers of beautiful tresses smooth coif, her fringe was slicked side ways flicking, her hair was still unfortunately short, but the haircut looked amazing…her grey eyes turned wide in surprise.

"Wow! Shari please be my personal hairdresser!" Blasé smiled

"Im no beautician! But with the amount you left me…this is how I could make it look nicer…sorry" Shari laughed

"No…I think it looks great thanks!"

"Alright…enough of the flattery lets go…" Shari dragged the girl towards the living room.

"Ah wait I forgot I need to buy something…ill be right back! Sorry…"

"Where to blasé? And why? Do you need something?" Shari wondered.

"Yes…erm I'll see you guys in a bit…" Blasé rushed off outside.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

"Here you go my child…" the old lady gave change back to the girl.

"Thanks so much…but keep the change" blasé smiled and walked off in the other direction.

It's been half hour since she's been out so far, she felt exhausted but that didn't stop her from getting what she wanted. The reason she went out was simple, she went to get a dream catcher, and she thought in some ways in this world she may get answers from her dreams.

"Hey kid watch out!" A voice shouted

And before you blasé could do anything, she fell to the ground but she kept her eyes shut waiting for the impact to hit, only thing she felt was herself floating, as she fell to the ground slowly. Only later to feel very cold hands grab her from underneath and a warm body pressed against hers.

Whispers, blasé heard them some in awe some relieved and some laughing. She slowly opened her eyes to see aqua eyes staring back at her, and she swore her heart beat faster than she could ever imagine, she never even felt like this with kai, why was it different with him?

"You alright little lady? You didn't get hit by the cycle did you?" the boy smirked playfully he saw the girls face turn from pink to red.

"Shut it ginger! I felt dizzy so I fell! Now let me go!!" Screamed blasé wriggling

"If you stop moving! I could!" as he struggled putting blasé down

The old lady a minute ago wondered if blasé was alright, blasé thanked her and said yes. She spent 5 minutes talking to the villagers before leaving.

"Thank you" blasé turned around and stuck out her tongue before she left, she catched a glimpse of the boys confused face before she left.

(House)

"Blasé you ok? You look like you were running?" Hikari wondered

"Yes…" blasé mind lost track as she felt herself go hot again.

_Aqua eyes, a body to die for…smooth skin no blemishes…and the cutest pink lips so kissable…wow was she crushing big time…moreover she doesn't even know his name?_

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**R & R plz…. Sorry took so long!! Please do forgive me! Was very busy!**

**Thank you for reading!!**

**Chibi love xxx**


End file.
